


Deus Ex: Project Aegis

by VoidKiller



Series: Deus Ex Remnant [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidKiller/pseuds/VoidKiller
Summary: The year is 997 A.E. It is a time of great innovation and technological advancement with Dust being at the forefront. Technology thought to be nothing but a dream has become a reality. A true era of peace. But despite that peace, chaos still reigns from the shadows as forces continue to play a chess match behind the scene while the world burns. Welcome to the Golden Age of Remnant.





	1. CH0: Prol-A-oGuE

**This story is also available in Spacebattle Forums if you have any questions and want a quick response I am mostly there or PM for your opinion/suggestions.**

* * *

**P-rol-A-o-Gu-E .CH0**

* * *

**UNKNOWN – TIME: 00:00 – YEAR: 997 A.E (After Emergence Day).**

A well-dressed man stood by the large window of his office, wearing a black suit and a dark yellow undershirt. Ahead of him was the city's dark vista. Smokes upon smoke filled the skies, darkening the city in an endless night, even if there was supposed to be daylight at this time, the factories work relentlessly to create for the future.

Dust companies, Weapons, and Armor manufacture, mercenary companies even clothing companies have all settled here in this…..

A Titan of a city.

The Future of Remnant as some would call it.

Others call it the Doom of Remnant.

Two names that resonate this Titan fully that only fools will argue against it.

He stared dispassionately at this sight, it lacks Atlas's cleanness, it lacked Vale's simplicity, it lacked Mistral's cruel beauty and it lacked Vacuo's barbarity.

But it had something that none of the great cities had, not even Atlas had it.

It had power…

And everyone knows it.

The mythical city on the Hill he spoke of…

Wondering if this was the future his fellows have been speaking, the future the world would look thirty years from now.

_'At this point, it should take five years if we manage to find one of the carries…'_

**{Today marks the twenty-third anniversary since the vent known as Heaven War, a rebellion made by the once-feared Outer Heaven, composed of the five most powerful mercenary band at the time with their goal being to destroy the established council. But thanks to the joint effort of the Atlas Army}**  the news played in the background but he didn't bother himself in listening, news like these has never interested him. And today is no exception  **{The Lancers of Minstrel and the Order Church's Knight Templar repelled the would-be overlords as a united front which was unheard of at the time. Services were held in a memorial event helmed by Versalife today to remember those who fought in the war}**

Taking a quick drink from his glass filled alcohol, he savored the taste as he continued to admire the city vista ahead.

**{In other news, Minstrels plague has started to spread out and affect various villages around the kingdom, and it seems to worsen in each passing day despite the full support from Versalife and Haven Academy. The other kingdoms have voiced concern over the possibility of the plague reaching to its borders along with the growing activities from the Grimm because of this plague but the President of Versalife assured everyone that they are still working on a possible cure to stop this plague from spreading any further}**

**{We here in Picus news would like to thank the President of Versalife for his continued effort in helping those affected by the plague and the Grimm. This is Eliza Cassan, hoping you all a happy day}**

Looking at his watch for the time, he ordered the offices installed VI to turn off the television as made his way to his rather large desk and sat down. Pressing on a few keys on his hologram keyboard, his desk started to flare up as four holograms framed as faceless heads appeared floating above the wooden table.

"Fellow Enlightened… or most of you that is" the man greeted halfheartedly, it seems not everyone would be attending today's meeting. Understandable considering some the recent circumstances that have been happening in the past few weeks.

Opening the desk and fish out a box of cigars he has hidden from his secretary. The man in black opened the steel lighter, staring at the small flame for a second before lighting his cigar and huffed, enjoying its taste going through his system.

 **[Overseer Twelve]**  one of the heads greeted him by using his title, their electronic voice echoing around the office  **[I take the extraction is still underway?]** the head asked, they floated at the center of it all. Their voice deep and commanding but you can hear it starting to get a bit strained.

Overseer Twelve, or O12, relaxed in his seat as he looked at a statue that he can see in this darkness, enjoying his cigar "Digging through an ancient temple that is already buried deep has proven to be time-consuming" he stated, puffing a large smoke out "But we at least managed to extract thirty-seven percent fresh spring at the bottom…"

 **[Good. I will send Devola to oversee the rest of the recovery in the next few days]**  the center head said hoarsely  **[If we manage to find at least fifty percent, it would suffice for us to finish LAZARUS much quicker]**

"I will make the arrangements and inform those on the site of her coming" he tapped his fingers in thought, still enjoying the cigar "But I highly doubt if its suffice to handle… Whatever you seek in this project-"

 **[ _It is necessary_ ]** their angered voiced stopped him from speaking, it had a cruel edge that cut through the air  **[HYRON cannot be completed without the LAZARUS finishing its intended purpose]**

"As you say,  _Prima_ …"

 **[What of news from the station?]**  one of the heads asked curiously, their title simply states 'Picus'.  **[I've heard that there were no casualties]**

 **[There wasn't]**  the other head confirmed to Picus. The title 'STEEL' appeared below in capital letter. Like Prima, they had a commanding but professional tone  **[The team I sent received no casualties on their end. And all scientists are accountable except for Doctor Brown and two others who were kidnapped]**

 **[And the station director? I take it he wasn't spared]**  another chimed in humorlessly, a contrast to the others whose voices were deep and electronic, this had a feminine voice, calm and light. Title 'Five' appeared in its namespace.

 **[Killed during the firefight]**  they answered nonchalantly  **[Along with others who decided to join with him in this little coup]**

**[Messy work those mercenaries you hired made, I pity whoever has to clean off the blood]**

**[You wanted it to be untraceable. So I hired those who can at least finish the job]**

_'Wonder how much pride he had to shallow to ask them…'_  the man in black thought humorlessly but didn't voice it aloud, next time perhaps. The whole fiasco on the base was honestly a joke on the director's part in thinking he can win against them was stupid of an idea as the idea of Vacuo possibly ending its hundred-year clan wars.

"Never knew you'd actually listen to our friend in intelligence" The man in black huffed "I am sure he was quite… surprised at your request for assistance" he chuckled as STEEL let out a small growl. They seem to have never liked him from the start.

Picus coughed to catch everyone's attention  **[I take it this means a new director will be assigned?]**

 **[We already assigned them before we reclaimed the base.]**  said Prima.

"That quick…" he cleaned off the dirt off the table his cigar is making.

 **[Gary Savage and his team will take over things from now on. He can be trusted in running things for Rifleman after we relocate into another facility.** ] Five explained plainly.

 **[As for the kidnapped scientists... Anyone who can be problematic in the near future?.]**  Picus asked cautiously.

 **[Not to the extent as you might think]**  Five claimed  **[Yes, their skills can prove useful for those who have them but not enough for to be a threat in the future.]**

"Forgive me for sounding a bit paranoid. But we lost three of Remnants best scientists in the field of Dust studies to this…Black Queen" the man in black stated, forcefully even. Finger still tapping slowly on the wooden table "Rifleman Station has conducted many projects. Including our 'Emil' study. Which I hope is not discontinued"

 **[As I said, there is no need to worry yourselves about it. I already have things covered with Savage in continuing some of our operations in the eastern and northern sectors]**  she stayed quiet for a moment before continuing  **[Prima, I wish to bring the 'Saint' Project to Rifleman. After all, Savage is a part of my team]** The man in black raised a single eyebrow at their request but refrain from commenting.

 **[Done, Popola will send any necessary papers to finalize the transfer]**  the Prima said hoarsely  **[Anything else of note?]**

 **[This… _Black Queen_  has been proving to be quiet problematic]** Picus stated  **[Whoever they are, they've been growing in power these last few years… we've even heard that they are possibly working with the White Fang** ] Picus turned toward STEEL  **[What do you suggest? Dark Unit? or those mercenaries of yours?]**

The man in black stopped tapping on his table.

 **[Dead Cell is still being reconstructed after the whole debacle in Sunderland and my usual unit is currently on an important mission]** STEEL explained  **[But The Redemption Unit will make do, they have the people and the necessary equipment to achieve the mission. After all, they are the reason the Red Arrows no longer operates in Atlas]**

Five let out a soft giggle  **[Quite the catchy name for a demotion unit]**

**[I need results, not glamour. And the unit has proven their worth]**

**[I also take that our friends in Vale are not too pleased with this development. With them operating in their sector. Especially after we took two of the relics]**

"Nor for the Collective or the Church to sit ideally while we work"

 **[Thats a matter for later, for now, we need to focus the now and erase this pest of a queen from this world, they've interfered with us for far too long]** Prima ordered roughly  **[But remember, the end goal to all of this]** he stopped for a moment and continued  **[Why we began this journey of ours]**

 **[HYRON]**  Picus voiced lowly.

 **[Yes, HYRON will be the final step after we finish the LAZARUS, Dust manufacturing has lessened these last few years but we have the carries and two of the relics. But when all is settled and everything is set... Remnant as a whole will be enlightned]**  Prima said hoarsely, letting the word sink in  **[We will discuss things in our next meeting, O12]** Prima called the man in black's attention  **[I will speak with you in the matter of… our arrangements the next time you come visit]**

"Yes sir…" he said quietly, huffing out a small smoke through his nose.

 **[Until then…]**  Prima signed off, the once hologram head that floated at the center has disappeared.

Others followed, not bothering in saying their goodbyes.

The Man in Black remained relaxed in his seat, enjoying the smoke before taking one last huff and putting it out.

….

….

**[To think they don't have the decency to even say goodbye]**

He turned to the side to see the lone head floating above his desk.

"At the position they are now… common decency is considered a time waster" he answered nonchalantly as he stood up and walked closer to the window once more, staring at the city out of habit "What is it you want, Five"

**[Why? Can't I have a conversation with our newly enlightened?]**

"Depends… are you here for personal reasons or business reason" his eyes turned up, a giant airship has just arrived over the city, possibly new material for some of the factories.

Five scoffed  **[Please. The only difference between those two is one you actually gain something out of it]**

"And which one is it?"

**[Both]**

"Hmm…" he stayed quiet as he took out another cigar and lighten it "Ask away then, I have an Important meeting later"

**[You were awfully quiet today, care to explain?]**

"I was being polite, no need to fight them about it all the time"

**[But yet you were close to doing it when you spoke against HYRON from completing]**

He scoffed "We both know that this project will not benefit anyone long term, especially if people found out what it really posses…" he huffed out a large smoke as he stared at the city's dark vista "And going back to the past doesn't solve the future. Even with the relics and two carriers in our possessions, it won't be enough…"

Five hummed simply, not answering him directly but he can feel them agreeing with him **[You also seem to be against with me putting Savage in Rifleman]**

"You read the reports, his team's… ethical approach has slowed our progress for a while now" he explained roughly "And now is not the time for a moral compass to work"

 **[Please]**  they scoffed  **[Just be glad Prima was in the mood to actually give me Rifleman]**

"I am dancing with joy," he said plainly, eyes still on the city dark vista.

**[There's a thought… but I take it this means your little project will also be moved to Rifleman?]**

"I see Simons told you already" he wasn't shocked that Five would know of his project.

**[He doesn't exactly keep things from me, but it took some convincing for him to explain]**

"That's a first," he said plainly "I need to speak things through with Prima on the transfer" he sighed "And HELIOS is no little project…"

**[Absurd would be the word I use in this project of yours… have you told the others?]**

"Picus and Simons were the only two, but it seems I have to add you to the circle of trust"

**[I am honored for your well-placed trust in me]**

"Which is small mind you, I have told to anyone in the table as of yet… for now, let's keep things under wraps until the time is right"

**[What a conversation that would be when you tell them of this… HELIOS project of yours]**

"Subject M has proven that we can go further in our experiments, what we need is the four 'carriers' if we want to perfect the process" he looked up, a large airship, Vale? No, it's far too dirty and old to be one  _'Ah... Vacounian airships. Haven't seen one of those in years'_  he recognized the colors as it drew closer, it seems the dark clouds covered his vision.

"Now that we are in discussion of absurd projects, the SAINT is still on this year's money waster"

That seems to get the hologram attention  **[Careful there O12]**  Five warned, their tone getting colder in each word  **[I enjoy your company, but watch your tongue when you speak of the SAINT]**  He stopped himself from saying anything out of turn. This is not a person he needed to cross, especially at this time.  **[But if you wish to use prototypes as an example, I am sure you've seen Subject 103, they have succeeded where their own superiors predicted they would fail. In situations deemed impossible but yet, they succeed in the end]**

 _'And you wish to replicate that… even if it means the death of the one inheriting it…'_  he thought tiredly.

He changed the subject and asked "Anything else you are curious about?" his appointment is getting closer.

 **[The Black Queen]**  he stopped bringing the smoke close to his lips  **[Every time they are mentioned you go quiet as a ghost]**

"What's there to say. They are simply like anyone else who thinks that can go against us…" he smirked, "Like our  _friend_  in Vale…"

**[But they managed to go further than anyone who went against us… not even the Fox managed to get this far]**

"And like the Fox, This Black Queen will meet their end," he said plainly "But for now… let them have their fun"

**[You want our friend in Vale to do our work?]**

"Divide and conquer as someone I know would say. Let them kill each other and we will be there to pick the bones"

 **[HA! You are learning fast my boy]**  they praised  **[Well then… I don't want to keep you waiting. Till we meet again Overseer, and I hope it will be in person]** with that, Five signed off.

He remained standing in his spot, staring at the city ahead of him. Today's meeting was a waste, all they did was confirm what they were doing and what will they be doing in the future. With the problems in all four kingdoms growing by the day, he is amazed how they still managed to contact one another.

 _'And yet… we lack a lone goal… '_  he took another smoke before hearing his scroll beeping loudly on his desk "Answer" he ordered, "What is Yonah?"

 **[Sir!]**  his secretary's overly meek voice came from the machine  **[Sorry to disturb you, Sir… B-B-But Director Simons is here to see you]**

"Hmm… someone's early" he huffed one last time before putting it out "Tell him to stay where he is, I'll come down"

 **[Y-Y-Yes sir!]**  she said nervously, a bit too loudly  **[He is waiting by the large statue. The one with the hand! Please hurry, he is starting to frighten some of the customers!]**

"I'll be there" He fixed his dark red hair, slicking it back to its proper position. He looked handsomely devilish all things considered. "Also Yonah, your sister will be visiting us to collect something, I'll send you the necessary report"

 **[Y-Y-Yes sir!]**  she said hastily and waited.

He sighed "You can go back to work Yonah…"

 **[Oh!]**  after a couple of seconds of his secretary fumbling with the phone before a loud click came in the end.

Staring at the city visage one last time before taking his leave, he buried a single hand inside his pocket. His eyes drifted to the statue that Yonah put in his office, that of a hand, grabbing the world. With a flower grown at the center of the world.

Knowledge is Power, Blooming through the future

He stared at the words engraved on the petals before taking his leave.

_'I should have listened to Simons… this looks awful in the advertisements…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**

**"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**

**"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"."**

**"With Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."**

**"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die…"**

**"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength. The Ancient ones learned that in the end…"**

_"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten"_

_"Things that require a smaller, more honest soul… and a shield help guide that soul"_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**YEAR: 997 A.E – April 4**

**Vale Terminal – TIME: 9:30 A.M**

"Tickets…" the gate officer said to the bewildered teen for identification and ticket to pass and board the airship heading for Beacon Academy, as it finishes scanning he told the young teen they can enter.

In this time of year, Vale terminal is crowded with a large number of newly accepted students to the Academy, as expected every year. but unlike last year, many of the newly registered were out of kingdom students, possibly invited by the academy to join in its elite ranks.

 _'And we still have Vytal festival…'_  he let out a tired sigh, for the last twenty years the gate officer worked at the terminal, this was the most tiresome time to work as a terminal keeper for internal and international flights in the terminal.

And the most glaring is how some of his colleagues throw all the work to him anytime the opening for Beacon Academy comes knocking by  _'Lazy bastards…'_.

"Next!" he called loudly, reading through a magazine as he leaned comfortably behind the desk, "I said next!"

A large shadow cast over him "Sorry about that, just heard you calling…" a deep voice said which caused him to stiffen a bit.

Looking up from the magazine he was reading to the tall individual who stood behind the desk straight, holding a blue ticket.

 _'Tall fellow…wonder if he is a new instructor for the Academy'_  he observed at the tall man, wearing a dark blue coat, floral markings all over the shoulders and arm sleeves. His sunglasses tint was so dark the officer could see his own reflection.

Taking the ticket from his gloved hand, which was leather, colored black "Student?" he asked after reading the paper "You sure don't look like one…" he put the ticket through the reading machine to make sure it's a real ticket.

"I get that a lot…" he answered simply with a shrug. His voice, cold and toneless "I can give you an ID if you want to check…"

The ticket reader clicked in confirmation "No need, I got you on the list. Special student too…" he murmured the last part after noticing the red star below his name. All Tickets that were sent by Beacon have tailored specifically for the student themselves, like a personal ID. He pressed a couple of button on the computer to allow entry.

"How long the flight will be?..." he asked curiously.

"An hour"

"Cross-checking?..."

"Kinda, just wanted to make sure no stragglers made it on the flight" the flight will at least thirty minutes, but the airship staff must make sure that everyone on the flight is accounted for.

"Hmm…at least I can take a nap before my medications wear off, thank you…" he said to the officer, seems a bit tired from his travels as he went and entered the gate.

The officer continued staring at the man as he walked by, he wore a dark blue coat that made him look way bigger than his actual appearance, but then again you can't judge a book by its cover.

_'Kinda weird that you wear sunglasses indoor'_

He turned back to the screen, it was time to close the gates and his late breakfast "Close gate B!" he called to the security guard who dozed off during the last stretch of entries. He looked over the rooster to check who is in and not, it seems everyone is accounted for.

The ticket master looked at the last name who registered, the name seemed odd, probably one of those Atlas names for its simplicity.

"JC Denton…" he read the name aloud "Huh… Atlas parents are that lazy in naming their kids…"

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

_"The year is 997 A.E. It is a time of great innovation and technological advancement with Dust being at the forefront"_

_"A time of peace as some would call it…"_

_"In the dark, it is also a time of chaos and conspiracy"_

_"The world changed, evolved and grown to the point where Dust can heal the wounds of war and pestilence left in the wake of all the chaos and made by the Darkness and Mankind's constant conflicts. The medicine made for the people, machines created for Remnant to accommodate in the ever-growing renaissance of Dust making product"_

_"Weapons to fight back the growing darkness, weapons of immeasurable power"_

_"The world will need a new order, a needed order to fix a broken system… a light illuminating for all"_

_"Grimms are the least of the world's problem... after all, they weren't the ones that build the future"_

**_"Don't seek your heaven, for you have found it. in this barren world build on lies and deceit"_ **

**"Welcome to the Golden Age of Remnant"**

* * *

**{START}**

**DEUS EX REMNANT: PROJECT AEGIS**

**{END}**

* * *

_Codex Entry: Emergence Day_

_Also known as The Day of the Grimm, is the day when the dark creatures known as Grimm first emerged to the world in the old civilization, thus began the Grimm Wars. A war that took one hundred years before Mankind ended it thanks to the element known as Dust left behind by the Ancient Ones, ending the war and stopping the Grimm from their onslaught and destruction._

_Albeit momentarily._

_The devastation caused by the dark creatures has also destroyed what's left of the previous civilization, hence the lack of common dates and history prior Emergence Day._

_It was decided by the Council of Four in naming the year after the emergence of Grimm, as a sign of remembrance that Mankind has yet to defeat their longstanding enemy._

_In the year 132 After Emergence of the Grimm, it was made official along with a calendar year._

* * *

**{DXR/END}**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hello there! And welcome to my sorry excuse of a story where I've been doing it close to a year now but can't seem to get pass the habit of me rewriting it.**

**This story is just me experimenting, merging between the two worlds (Two very different worlds mind you) and try and make it work. Currently this whole thing it's an idea I have and we will see where will it go.**

**So that means I need to create a timeline for my story, as a way to map out any necessary lore dump I need to put due to how… little RWBY has in that department, hence the codex entry which I'll be doing as a way to build the world if need be.**

**This story is also available in and Archives our Own though it's the previous version before rewriting it, so I'll be posting the updated ones here first then to the others.**

**EndNote.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.**


	2. M1: The First Step

**This story is also available in Spacebattle Forums if you have any questions and want a quick response I am mostly there or PM for your opinion.**

* * *

I am talking to you normally"

_'I am your inner voice trying to tell you that this is your inner voice'_

**[I am calling you through a radio, phone or scrolls]**

**_{You are listening or watching the TV or listening to a normal radio}_ **

* * *

**Project Aegis**

**Mission 1:**

**First Step**

**{START CHAPTER}**

* * *

_Wind breeze over his bare face as he flew over the ocean. His wings, actual feathered wings, were on both of his arms; he wondered how they end up there…_

_Heck, he wondered how **he**  ended up here, flying over the blue ocean with actual wings wasn't exactly what you call normal…_

_The sea was a remarkable sight…it appeared to be endless, nothing but blue crystallized ocean beyond his view. Its calmness, beauty, and serenity from its form made him feel..._

_Free…_

_Fluttering his winged arms in motion to speed up his flight as wind washed over his bare face…_

_He honestly didn't care how he ended up here…flying over with a pair of winged arms attached over the endless ocean..._

_He felt free, a rare feeling…no, a first feeling… if this was how freedom would look like, he will enjoy every second of it…_

**_'Higher…'_ **

_Far above him, the bright sun gazed over the ocean. A beacon in this endless sea…_

_His Beacon…_

_He needed to go higher…_

_High enough to see the ocean beyond…_

_Higher than anyone could have done…_

_Flying close to the beacon of light…_

_Close to the sun…_

_As he grew closer to the sun, the Beacon in this endless field. Excited to finally see the world below when reaches the top_

_He can finally-_

**_"Have you ever wondered how the world looks from up there?"_ **

_He saw an intense light shoot toward him, blinding him from its immense glow._

_He flew too close to the sun._

_And now he paid for it._

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_"You're distended for a much greater purpose, my child!"_ **

_….._

**[YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!]**

He woke up. Feeling a cold sweat running down his brows from the dream.

The sudden announcement managed to wake him up from his long nap, the voice of the ship pilot boomed all over the large airship he took back at the terminal.

 **[We will be arriving at Beacon shortly]**  the airship's pilot continued with their announcement  **[Please, when landing, gather your personal belongings and exit in an orderly fashion]**

**[TIME: 10:43]**

He let out a calm sigh after regaining his bearings, the announcement actually managed to calm him down in relief after the long and hectic flight he has been doing in the last few weeks. And considering his displeasure to flying in aircraft, it's a mercy to hear such an announcement.

Rubbing his tired eyes behind his sunglasses, still weary from the flight as the pills he took before leaving to help with his airsickness is starting to wear off from his system, before looking around his surroundings more thoroughly.

He chose to sit near the tail end of the airship he was taking on an empty bench, away from the other passengers' sight. Preferring to avoid any disturbance and rest up for a bit and thankfully he did not bother anyone else as of yet.

Massaging his temples in annoyance he thought back to that weird dream  _'It's starting to be annoying at this point…'_  it has been a recurring thing in the last few months with his dream varying in forms, but this one was different, not as intense as the last few, but odd all things considered  _'Especially the wings…'_ he looked over his left hand which was covered behind a black leather glove, closing and opening it a couple of times in thought.

 _'I actually felt something…'_  he continued staring at his leather gloved hands before letting out a tired sigh, to think a dream managed to make him think way deeper than usual and dwelling on it serves no purpose…

Standing up, he grabbed hold of his dark blue coat he set aside and draped it over his shoulders; along with the black leather gloves he wore a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt that completely obscured his arms and neck, black combat pants and boots, a grey holster strapped as his belt with a silver pistol resting by the side.

Really, the type that screams  _not_  standing out. Especially with all the flower patterns covering on the shoulders and back of the coat, the brand ACRYNM imprinted on the collar.

To end it all. Rested on his eyes were a set of dark sunglasses that remained in its place during his nap, another ACRYNM product.

Along with his choice of attire, he was tall, close to six feet five, towering over most if not all the other passengers. His hair was slicked back, its black strands managed to shine through the intense lights in the airship.

After cranking his neck and back to ease up the strain before stopping upon hearing the  _pop_. He walked toward one of the larger windows of the ship and stare out the vista ahead of him

The City of Vale, a vast metropolis and capital of the kingdom sharing its name. The simple architecture contrasted than what he saw in Atlas during his short stay there. While lacking the sense of modernization Atlas has over the rest of the world, its appearance was appealing in its own way.

Its calming aura and scent made it even more appealing. Welcoming any and all of those who decide to visit the large city who seek normalcy in their life should they decide to move.

But at the same time, the place looked…average. Dull even compared to Atlas, or heck even Titan

 _'I give it a plus for the lack of smoke…'_  he dryly thought at the lack of factories in the city. despite that, its simple appearance has some flair around it.

As the city slowly passes by his viewpoint, his observation was interrupted as something played in the background  ** _{The robbery was led by the notorious thief Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities}_**  turning his sight to the hologram of the ship as Vale News Network relayed over the current activities in the kingdom. Vale was the one place that Picus doesn't cover as say Vacuo and its social problems or even Atlas and their celebrities, he suspected its due to the lack of any significant activity or events unless it's important.

Which made it even more sense as to why some people find this place dull.

A mugshot of a man with orange hair appeared on the screen  ** _{If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa}_**  he stared briefly at Torchwick's mug shot with curiosity. Somehow, the thief managed to steal large ounces of Dust from a ferry near the docks and escaped before anyone noticed it despite the police patrolling the area heavily.

 _'Guy's dedicated…I'll give him that…'_  anyone who manages to avoid capture this long and make the cops look like idiots deserve praise, for now.

The hologram shifted to a silver-haired newswoman who continued with her report  ** _{Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupt-}_** the news broadcast was suddenly cut off, replaced by what appears to be a blond bespectacled woman, who stood in hologram form, her expression stern and cold.

 **[Hello newly registrants and welcome to Beacon Academy]**  the blond woman began, her voice laced with professionalism.

Suddenly a crowd of people started pilling by the hologram, specifically the hologram he was watching, pushing him back a bit with some going forward. which made him tense a bit that some of them came way close to his personal space, not a fan in crowds

He felt someone bump by his shoulders "Sorry about that! Didn't see you there!" the person apologized, he turned and saw yellow.

He replied calmly, his voice lacking any kind of tone "That's fine…" he waved before turning back to the hologram "It happens…"

The person who bumped into him nodded and continued listening to the hologram "Who's that?" she suddenly asked for someone who stood by her other side who he couldn't see.

 **[My name is Glynda Goodwitch]**  the questioner let out a small 'oh' at that;  **[You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!]**

_'Prestigious is a bit farfetched …'_

**[Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world]**  and with that, the broadcast ended and the blond woman's hologram disappeared.

 _'At least it's more welcoming than Tarsus…'_  he thought amusingly.

As the airship climbed higher, a collective of surprise cries and awe for the vista that left many of the new students speechless. Looking through the large window once more, he saw his destination.

Beacon Academy.

One of the top four huntsmen academies in the world.

And his second home.

Just thinking about it being his second home made him tense a bit.

The academy laid near the edge of the kingdom on a cliffside, overlooking the city in the east. The academy was founded along with the other three as the foremost places to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight against the ever-growing threat of the Grimm, giving every new generation an extensive and necessary training to defend the kingdoms.

 _'But considering the growing tech and weapons Atlas is spitting out…I wonder if any of this is necessary…'_  he thought curiously as he looked around the students who seemed ecstatic for being here in Beacon.

He remained in his place near the window, looking over the horizon and studied the academy and tuning out the conversing students around him until he felt a small rumble beneath his boots.

The doors of the airship are starting to open downward for the students  **[Attention passengers, we have landed safely on Beacon Academy. Please do not leave anything of value or importance, airship staff and the Academy are not responsible for any lost items]**  the pilot announced over the speakers  **[And once again, thank you for enjoying our services here in Queens Air!]**

When the doors were finally open, the new students started to fly out through the door in excitement; he opted to remain in his place to avoid the crowded exit until he was the last person left, not really comfortable with the idea in getting stomped by excited teens…

_'Then again…here I am…'_

Stepping out of the airship, a large tower was the first thing that greeted him, it stood tall over the horizon, surmounted by a number of green spheres  _'Guess I found the Beacon…'_  he thought amusingly at his bad joke as he walked across the steel ramp.

He still felt a bit dozy from the long flight and the pill he took before taking the airship was starting to wear off.

Reaching for what appears to be the courtyard of the academy, a rather large courtyard, he studied the Academy much closely, zoning out the students around him to observe the marvel of it.

 _'Impressive…'_ he wasn't shocked to see the beauty of the Academy's architecture, its gothic like style is unique, not like the military style he was used to seeing. Several different buildings and towers can be seen ahead, possibly facilities made for all the student's tastes  _'Council's sure didn't waste any expense in making this place a priority over the normal schools…'_ he noted over the size of the Academy, a place like this should have its own Blacksmith in looking and taking care of weapons and armor.

He also noted that the place is big enough to house at least thousands of students, and judging from the news articles, this year's probably has more students enrolling Beacon than in the past five years, an impressive feat—

**KA-BOOM!**

A loud explosion shattered the calm air, interrupting his observation. On instinct, he went to a crouch position and went through his coat as he expected for the worse, feeling a wave of heat and electricity wash over to him. He looked around for the place where the explosion and raised a single eyebrow beneath his sunglasses at the scene ahead.

A couple of feet away, two girls were arguing. One wore red and black clothing while the other wore completely white. The girl in white was berating the other despite of the girl in red trying her best to apologize for what just happen to no avail.

 _'A Schnee? Here?'_  he recognized the white-haired girl on sight, her white clothes charred a bit from the explosion. Anyone who lives or lived in Atlas for a time will recognize a member of the famous or rather infamous Schnee family on sight, which is most if not always in a negative light, and many of them tend to stick out like a sore thumb.

 _'I've been hanging out with Greenhorn for too long'_  he shook his head as put his weapon back inside his coat, remembering that he is in a combat school, he suspects that most if not all students here were packing weapons, loaded weapons.

He studied the other girl- who was trying her best to apologise to no avail, Schnee's are hard to appease with reason when they get pissed- She wore completely black, the hem of her skirt and sleeves had a dark shade of red, and the most striking piece of clothing was the red cloak that was supported with a hood, which fluttered from the small wind passing by.

 _'Looks like a cape…'_  he thought dryly, it looked like it could hinder you in a fight.

Standing up straight, he thought over his next course of action before feeling something rolling toward his feet  _'Hmm?...'_  looking down to see a vial of Dust, a white snowflake logo etched on it, the symbol of Schnee Dust Company.

 _'A Schnee mined Dust…'_  picking up the vial and studied closely, he remembered someone mention that a Schnee Dust product has more purity than normal Dust or 'punch' as they explained to him once.

Once again thinking over his next course of action, he could just leave the two to themselves and continue his walk toward the Academy but it looks like their arguments might escalate far worse after seeing the other girl becoming more annoyed and angry with the Schnee girl's continued insults until another girl walked up over to them, she wore a heavy black vest with a white shirt inside, black pants and boots, and a rather large bow atop her head.

 _'Hmm…'_  he wondered at the girl who seems to share his taste in color  _'Cute bow…'_

* * *

 

**{DXR}**

* * *

 

"Unbelievable!" the white-haired girl once again started chiding the younger girl who fell on her neatly placed luggage she brought, filled with enough Dust that can cause enough damage that it may warrant an emergency.

In addition, during her process of teaching the young girl for her carelessness and warning her of the dangers of Dust, she went and detonated one anyway! "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! Have you been listening to what I just said! Or are you too stupid to even understand like a normal person!"

The younger girl in red and black clothes pressed her fingers together nervously, unable to look at the angry white-haired girl in the embarrassment of what just happen "I am really, really sorry!" she said apologetically to her.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" she said in disgust "What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon! Or did I end up in a secondary school by mistake!"

"W-W-Well… I-I…" She stammered over her words, clearly taken aback by the white-haired girl's outburst.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. We are not here to practice and play pretend! We are here to fight monsters, do important work! Something a child like you will not know!" she continued insulting the girl "So go back playing pretend with people close to your age!"

"Hey!" the young girl had enough, she was trying her hardest to apologize for what just happened and she was willing to own up to it, but it seems the white-haired girl was not giving her any chance to do so and continue to hurl insult after insult at her "I said I was sorry! Many times! But you are not listening at all!" she said angrily "You didn't have to say those things at me, princess!"

"Its heiress actually…" someone approached the two girls, stopping the argument from escalating. Turning their attention to a black-haired girl, carrying a large book in hand "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" said the girl. Her black bow that sat atop of her head was her most striking feature "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

"Finally!" Weiss Schnee smiled smugly at this "Some well-deserved recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable partners"

The younger girl could not help but giggle at the way Weiss Schnee sputtered at what the black-haired girl just said.

"Now listen here!" as she was about to retort back, a large shadow cast over the white-haired girl.

"Excuse me…" a voice called from behind her, stopping on what could possibly be another argument.

"What is it?!" Schnee yelled at the person who had the gall to interrupt her. Turning her head to berate the person but stopped herself dead upon seeing the interrupter.

He was tall, close to six feet five, towering over all of them. Wearing completely dark clothing except for his trench coat, which was dark blue, floral printing marked over the shoulders that reached all the way to the sleeves of the coat. His black hair swept back, with a single large strand, adorned to his clean face was a dark tinted sunglass that completely covered his eyes.

She could have sworn she just saw his eyes glow behind the sunglasses for just a moment.

Clearly, she wasn't the only one who was taken aback from his sudden appearance as the black-haired girl had her eyes narrowed for a moment while the young girl who caused all of this seemed to be confused.

"Sorry to interrupt this…little dispute…" he waved a single hand around them. His voice, detached and emotionless, cold enough to make the heiress and the black-haired girl wary due to how monotone his voice was. Bringing forward something he carried in his hands and brought it to the white-haired heiress closer "But you dropped this…" he handed her the vial of Dust.

Her fear momentarily dispensed, clearly not expecting to be given a vial of dust "Oh!" she realized the content he was holding upon seeing the Schnee symbol "Ah…thank you…" she trailed off before taking the vial from his gloved hand.

The young girl tilted her head in confusion at this, one moment the white-haired girl was close to exploding in anger at both her and the black-haired girl, and the next she is calm and nervous after the tall man appeared before them.

 _'Weird'_  the young girl thought confusingly, while clearly taken aback by the tall man's sudden appearance. What confused her the most is how Schnee's outburst came to a screeching halt, as if…the tall man's mere presence somehow managed to calm her?

 _'She seems…scared…'_  the young girl looked at Weiss nervous form worriedly.

"You should use steel briefcases with locks anytime you carry this amount of Dust, Ma'am…" the tall man advised courteously "Dust is a dangerous product to carry around unprotected…" looking down to the young girl, silver eyes met his dark shades "Or someone from sneezing the stuff…"

The young girl looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"I…I will think about your suggestion, thank you" Weiss stood there for a moment as somehow the tall man's sudden appearance managed to stop their arguments to a dead halt.

The tall man titled his head slightly, noticing how the Schnee girl seems nervous to even look at him "Is everything alright ma'am?..." he asked worriedly, or how they can guess to be worried considering he still talked in a monotone voice "You seemed…pale…"

"I-I am fine!" she answered hastily, too quick to warrant some worry. She ordered some of her butlers who stood and watched the event unfold with no reaction to grab her things and leave the area, feeling tired of everything that has happened by now.

Before leaving, the white-haired heiress glared spitefully at the two girls one last time before taking her leave quickly.

"I'll make it up to you!" the younger girl in red called to the white-haired girl; still sorry for what happened with the Dust and everything. Turning to the other girl who at least managed to help her somewhat "Guess I am not the only having a rough first day…So! What's…" as she was about to say something to the black-haired girl only to see her walk away as well.

Collapsing from exhaustion, feeling an immense headache coming "Welcome to Beacon…thanks, Yang…" Not even five minutes went by after her sister basically abandoned her to the wolves here and already it's a mess, she continued laying there on the ground contemplating on what to do next before a large shadow cast over her.

"Not a great first day huh?..." the tall man asked her curiously as he stood over her, diverging his sight from the white-haired girl to the young girl.

The young girl sighed "No…I knew that I wasn't good with people but this is…a lot to take in…" said the girl in red, seating up to look at him, her silver eyes reflected from his dark sunglasses.

"I know the feeling…" he said cryptically, his tone oddly becoming less cold. He stretched out his hand for the young girl who, taken aback by his action, smiled and gracefully took it and helped her up

"Thanks!" she smiled at his advice. Getting up from her seated place, she managed to get a better look at the guy, he was tall, extremely to the point he towered over the much younger girl. She half expected that he might be a teacher instead of a student.

"But what was that about?." she asked.

He tilted his head "Which is?..."

"That Schnee girl was ready to yell at us after what she said." she pointed at the black-haired girl who was already far from them "Then you show up and she just…stop I guess?" she worded out carefully, still remembering how she turned from a frightening person to frightened upon laying eyes on the tall man.

The tall man looked over the other side, the white-haired heiress has already managed to cross the courtyard quickly, pushing through the crowd of people with haste, clearly frightened somewhat.

Turning back to the younger girl, he gave a small shrug "It really wasn't my intention to make her nervous, I just wanted to give her the Dust vial…" he lifted his hand to emphasize him handing the vial "And probably try to diminish the whole incident from escalating…" he explained calmly.

The young girl scratched her head in embarrassment after being remembered of the whole 'blowing someone's Dust off to an explosion', its not what she calls a great first day "Well…thanks for stopping it anyway…or for trying to stop it" she smiled thankfully "Honestly, never expected to get yelled at on my first day"

"Neither does blowing up Dust on school grounds…" the tall man said, "But hey…I've seen weirder…"

"You don't have to say it like that you know…"

"But you'll get used to getting yelled at in the morning…I know I have…"

The young girl tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"In Tarsus Academy, most if not all instructors greet you like any Drill sergeants you've seen…insulting you for coming and telling how worthless you are…"

The young girl was horrified at his explanation "That sounds horrible!"

The tall man simply shrugged in response "Maybe…They usually do it as a way to motivate you…" he explained the reason "The insults they hurl at you are really something…"

She laughed nervously at this, not sure at what he meant.

"But in all seriousness…Don't let this whole mess overwhelm you…" he advised the girl "Give it time and you'll be able to adjust your feet here…"

The young girl perked up at the tall man's advice "Thanks for the advice and for helping me back there"

The tall man titled his head, confused for a moment at what he meant before realizing she was talking about him intervening before Schnee could go off on the other girl who insulted her.

He shrugged and answered "Don't mention it…" he intervene for two reasons, one was to stop the Schnee heiress from going off further after what the black-haired girl said, and the second was to give her the vial of pure Dust as anyone else untrained with its content could wind up on the worse end of things.

She remained quiet for a moment, mulling over something that managed to cause the girl to have a migraine before clapping her hands "Well…" she began and took another wide breath "M-m-my name is Ruby Rose!" she extended her right hand to him close, much closer to his personal space "Pleased to meet you!"

The tall man simply opted to stare at her hand for a second, raising a single eyebrow beneath his sunglasses at the sudden action.

"Please shake it back…" she said through gritted teeth, embarrassed for being forward  _'And Yang said to try and make some friends on my own…'_  she feared about he was about to say or laugh at her attempt

"Guess you're really bad with people…" the tall man noted, "But you don't have to be so loud in greeting…"

Her face flushed at his comment "Hey! Cut me some slack for trying!" she said embarrassingly "I am just…trying to make friends…" she muttered, remembering her sister's words at trying to make friends on her own.

"First steps huh?..." she nodded, her hands still outstretched to the tall man, their height difference all too apparent with him towering her two-fold. Her silver eyes and face reflected from his dark sunglasses, wondering whether he would shake it back or not.

She was taken aback at the sudden feeling of his leather gloves touching her soft skin, the contact wasn't the reason she was taken aback, it was the cold and rough touch she felt from his hand. It felt…

It felt like she was touching steel…

"Likewise Ruby Rose…" his voice broke her thoughts. Looking up, she saw the unexpected, the calm and stone-faced tall man was giving the young girl a small and rare smile and introduced himself

"Name's JC…JC Denton…"

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

"Sooooooooo…." Ruby began as she along with the first person she became friends opted to walk around the Academy inside its walls, mostly to familiarize themselves with the place "What does J.C stand for?" she asked curiously.

Both students- which the tall man confirmed that he was a student attending Beacon after she asked him- walked beside each other in what they can guess to be the gardens judging from the rows of trees in the area, a small lake running by the side and a couple of marbled benches for the other students to sit on.

The tall man, JC Denton seemed…odd, the way he suddenly appeared before them without anyone noticing was impressive, along with the fact that the way he speaks calmly and tonelessly can be a bit…frightening to most. Heck, even his clothes make him seemed unapproachable

He even looks out of place the more she looks at him

_'Like me…'_

J.C Denton let out a sigh, obviously not the first time someone would ask what his initials mean "Junior Cop…" he answered simply which took the young girl back, he continued his explanation "My brother said that they named me after reading an old detective series called  _'Junior Cop'_ , so after I was born my brother was given the choice to name me…"

"Wait…really?" she asked incredulously, that could not be true that someone would actually name him like that, and from his brother no less!

"Of course not….I would legally change my name right there if that happens…" he answered her which made Ruby glare at him for making her believe his story but let out a small laugh at that. The young girl also noticed the longer they spoke JC's tone became less cold and emotionless and filled with warmth, though still dry "But my brother had a habit in trying to guess what it means…every now and then he would think of names that match the initials…and it gets annoying by the tenth name…"

Ruby giggled softly at that, remembering how her older sister tends to show her love a bit…too much, even if she was old enough to take care of herself, there are days where her sister would be showering her with care a little too much for her liking.

She appreciates it, she really does. Her older sister showing affection to a younger sibling is great and all. But she needs to control it every once in a while.

"Like what? Other than Junior Cop that is" she asked curiously, trying her best to not laugh at the name.

"Mostly random names, but his favorite name was Justice Call...said that because I have a habit in helping others in need…" he stated while sounding annoyed at the memory of his brother's name callings.

Ruby can't help but notice to JC's voice turning less cold and robotic to warmth the more he spoke about his brother  _'Guess he is really close to his brother'_ Ruby thought, remembering at how her sister would usually tease her about some of the stuff she likes.

She let out a small laugh at his explanation "Well, he isn't wrong" JC raised a lone eyebrow but said nothing as they continued to walk in the garden "I am sure he doesn't mean it in an endearing way

Ruby continued asking "But aren't you a bit curious about it?"

The tall man shook his head "Honestly no…it didn't bother me as much as you think…" he explained simply, not seeming interested at all from his name "I've always thought it to be nothing special…"

"Hmm…" Ruby put a single finger beneath her chin in thought, curiosity wrote all over her face over the tall man's name, rarely if ever does she hear a name like his being used in this day and age. Smiling broadly as she turned her attention to JC "I say it's neat! In a mysterious way, like a puzzle just waiting to be solved!"

JC shrugged "Never been a fan in puzzles and the mysterious to be honest…" thinking this kind of stuff can be nerve-racking, especially after the last couple of months in work "But I see your point…"To him, it's was a name he was given since birth, he would imagine it would have some meaning but he never had a chance to ask his parents before they passed away in that car accident.

Nor did he ask his brother…

_'Now that I think of it…it does make me somewhat curious'_

Both continued to walk in silence, enjoying the small breeze of air they were feeling, Ruby noted how beautiful the academy's garden was, the calm air around her really brought her back to Patch, her home island. The air and trees around her made her feel like she was still at home.

Stopping their stride momentarily beside the running lake, JC, who was studying the area around them, called for the young girl's attention "If…you don't mind me asking, Miss Rose…"

Ruby blinked twice, rarely did anyone who isn't an older adult calls her by her last name "No, I don't mind!" she smiled brightly "And you can just call me Ruby"

"Alright Ruby…" he turned his head away from the lake, his tone becoming more like normal "But…how old are you?"

She was taken aback by the odd question "W-W-Well…"Ruby brought her fingers together, clearly embarrassed at the question "I-I-I am fifteen"

JC raised a lone eyebrow at that answer "Really? A bit young to be attending Beacon…"

"Hey!" she glared at the tall man, clearly not expecting that kind of response from him "Just so you know I scored first in marksmanship back at Signal!" she said loudly, puffing her chest with pride. Back at Signal, she managed to score the highest in marksmanship in the academy's recent history, though she was unable to beat the established record…

"Does that include blowing people up?..."

Ruby sputtered at his question "What? No!" she glared at the tall man in anger "And I told you that explosion was an accident!"

JC seems unconvinced, or what she thinks to be him unconvinced due to his unchanged expression "You sure? It looks like a hidden talent…"

"Of course not! Why anyone would want something like that!"

"Why indeed…." He said simply, ignoring the glare from the younger girl.

"Well…" quickly trying to change the subject and forget the events that happen with the white-haired girl "How about you?" she asked quickly "How old are you?"

"Nineteen…"

Ruby grinned widely at that "Well, aren't you a bit too  _old_  to be a first year?" she asked smugly, or trying her best to sound smug. Which the taller man found amusing.

"Got me there…" he admitted, still staring at his reflection from the small lake "An old man like me couldn't possibly compete with you guys…" while he didn't try to show it, Ruby could see a small smile form from the tall man.

She giggled softly at his response, the more she spoke with the man, the more like an actual the more it seems like he spoke comfortably with someone, the less he would sound so…robotic.

They remain quiet, trying to bask in the calm air for a moment with Ruby continuing to stare at her reflection from the running lake and JC continued to look around the area here and there that might catch his interest.

Thinking of a topic to talk about, Ruby turned to JC as she fished out something that was strapped to her back "So…I got this thing…" it was a large weapon, far larger and longer than the young girls own height, which JC wondered how a girl like Ruby managed to carry it with such ease "Meet Crescent Rose!"

"A Scythe?..." he observed the menacing construct, painted in black and red  _'She even gave it a name…'_

She nodded before swinging her weapon easily and smoothly, which once again made JC think how such a small girl like Ruby could do such a feat and started to change shape. The blade lowered inside the compact and the lower part of the scythe came forward in a barrel-like shape.

Ruby grinned brightly at her weapon as she continued "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" she cocked her rifle for emphasizes.

JC whistled and studied the weapon closely, blade seemed sharp enough to cut through a horde of Grimm and the sniper rifle can pick them off at a distance, great two-way punch "Not Bad…" he studied the rifle-scythe "Whoever made this, did it masterfully, though a bit excessive…"

Ruby laughed nervously "Well…it was actually me who made"

He blinked "Wait, you made it?..." he asked, impressed.

"Of course!" she smiled "All students forge their own weapons"

"And you decided to choose a scythe and rifle combo?..."

She nodded "Yep, but I kind of stole the idea from my uncle…" she shyly explained.

The tall man hummed in thought before nodding "This is really a beautiful masterwork Ruby, last time I've seen one was back on Titan…" Ruby blushed at the praise "Due a bit excessive…" he repeated his major critique.

They started walking again, the lake by their left and the garden the right.

She laughed sheepishly, bringing her hand behind the back of her head "Well…I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons" Her smiled widened warmly, like a mother proud of her child "But I am really proud of how Crescent Rose ended up!" Ruby folded her weapon back to its compact form and hugged it close.

JC raised a single eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle, a rare action for him to make, and took the younger girl back at his sudden change of emotion "I can see why…" he motioned her weapon.

Ruby grinned widely before asking "So… how about you?" she looked at him curiously.

JC stood still, he should have expected her to ask him about his own gear. His hands began closing and opening a couple of times, his shoulders tensing. It has been a while since he actually felt something run down his arms….

He opened his arm to answer before noticing the sparkling glint behind her silver eyes looking below, he followed where she was staring before settling at the holster he carried-

"Most of my gear is still on the ship…" he pointed out as he unstrapped the holster, bringing out the silver handgun he carried around. Its sleek and clean frame shined from the sunlight, the words ZENITH etched on the side.

Ruby instantly recognized the silver gun "That's a Zenith!" her silver orbs brighten at the weapon "The C-40 series too!" her eyes followed its movement as JC twirled the gun a couple of times. She asked "How did you get it? I thought the new series wasn't out of Atlas. And most of them are sold at-"

"Titan…" JC said, stopping twirling the weapon for a moment "Lived there for a couple of months so I was able to get the recent series…" while it is cute seeing a girl like Ruby look at a Zenith like it's the most impressive but where he came –Atlas as a whole- Almost if not everyone has a Zenith carrying in their person, places he'll rather refer not mentioning "Weird that you recognized it on first sight…"

Ruby giggled "Well, been reading some of their recent stuff through the extranet and their magazines!" she said excitingly, nearly bouncing "And you lived in Titan! Is it true the sun doesn't shine down there?"

"It's more of the factories poisoning the air than the sun not bothering in visiting…" he explained, "Place is literally a city of gun making companies…"

If it was even possible, her silver eyes glinted more so than before and started speaking in quick succession "Did you bring anything else? Like an elite version of a Zenith? How about an X-Bow? Those are expensive from what I've read. Or a Gep Gun?! Please tell me you have a Gep Gun..." she named another set of weapons he has heard before and hearing them for the first time. Each time getting closer and closer to his personal space.

He felt a sweet drop  _'Yeah… Definitely a gun freak…'_ no one knows this amount of released and unreleased number of weapons by heart. Bringing his hand to her head to stop the girl before she got too close "Slow down there Crater face…"

She stopped and glared angrily "Hey! I said that explosion was an accident!"

"Sorry about that, just wanted you to breathe a little…" he raised his hand in defense after she started pouting "To answer your question, yes. I've practiced some of the weapons you've mention back at Tarsus…" her eyes brightened "And no, I didn't bring any one of them with me…" her eyes died down  _'Unless you want the Council on my ass for bringing Atlas weapons to Vale without a permit'_

Ruby let out a sigh of disappointment, clearly expecting to see at least some of the weapons, but then again, regulations were put for a reason.

"Sorry for not having anything impressive to compete with your scythe…"

"That's fine! Really!" she stated, recovered quickly from her short stupor "It's not like anything can beat my baby here!" she pated her compacted weapon proudly.

He ignored the fact she just called her weapon 'her baby' "But on a serious note, it's quite impressive that they encourage you guys to forge your own weapons…"

Ruby tilted her head confusingly "Don't they teach you the same in your school?"

"Tarsus?..." she nodded "No… in Tarsus, or Atlas, in general, it isn't encouraging to build your own weapons in non-huntsmen schools…" JC ran down a single arm over his other. His tone slowly turning back to its cold and stoic pattern "You are told you are the weapon, anything else is just an extension…" he looked up to the sun, reminded of that dream he had and its meaning before putting at the back of his mind, it means nothing. "My instructor used to remind us every day that we are nothing more than a gun to be pointed at the enemy…" He did not realize that he started to stare empty road ahead of him at the memory

_'Like a prayer…'_

Ruby expression were that of shock, clearly not expecting him to explain his old school's teaching methods "That's horrible!" she walked closer with a worried expression "Thinking you guys as tools and not people…" she honestly never heard of Tarsus, nor any other academies out there that are not a part of the Huntsmen training academy. She started wondering if there are any other schools sharing this kind of philosophy… where only the strong thrive…

JC simply shrugged, not bothered by it "There were some positives… like learned how to make my own tools and weapons…"

"You mean like a blacksmith?"

He shook his head "Not to the extent you think… just smaller devices, gadgets, and tools…" he remembered how his old instructor used to drill him the necessary components in building  _'Anything can be a weapon'_  said by one Samuel Carter, crazy old bastard but he learned a lot from him "Might teach you something here and there… that if you can teach me how to build a weapon like that…" he said as he gave the young girl a small thin smile, which Ruby responded with a wider grin.

"Deal!" she said happily, while she has yet to see the tools he mentioned, but she imagined them to be quite the sight.

Once again taking their stride beside the lake as they enjoy the fresh air around them. More so for JC due to how rare for him to see clean air after staying in Atlas for a while now.

Ruby fidget in her place as she thought of her next word "Uhh… JC?" he looked at her direction, for some reason he was focused on a specific spot on their left. It made her even more nervous after seeing her reflection from his sunglasses but muscled through her words "Thank you…" she whispered lowly but it was enough for JC to hear.

He raised a single eyebrow, confused "Hmm? What for?..."

Ruby stared at her foot for a second before continuing "For helping me back there." She said first, he explained it wasn't his original intention but thanks to him he managed to diverge a dumb argument from getting more intense than it should have. She then turned to look up at the tall man, her smile widens toothily "And for being my first friend in Beacon!"

JC stared at the girl before letting out a small chuckle which made her giggle alongside him, it has been a while since he laughed this much for a long time "You're welcome Crater face."

"Hey!" she glared at him, or tried to glare, "I told you that explosion was an accident!"

"And I believe you got some hidden talent, you sure it isn't your Semblance?"

"It isn't" she answered in a huff "And no, I won't say what it is" she let out a 'hmph' as she turned her head in anger.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Ruby – who couldn't contain herself – broke the silence and burst out laughing, which made JC give her a thin smile once more.

After gathering her bearings, Ruby looked around the area they were in "Hey" she called his attention "Where are we going?" she asked JC, who was looking around the area as before.

"Tagging for cameras." He answered nonchalantly which made the girl look oddly at him before giggling "But to answer your question, we've been going around in circles…" he pointed at the large statue of a Huntsman and Huntress standing victoriously over a Grimm, probably the center of the Academy "Sure I've seen that statue eight times by now…"

"Wait… how long have we been walking around?."

"Close to twenty minutes…"

Her eyes widened "The Ceremony!." she realized "They will start any minute now! Oh, I hope Yang isn't worried!."

"Ten minutes to be exact… we got plenty of time." he looked ahead "Guess that huge building could be the main hall, place looks the part…"

"But that building over there looks the same." she pointed the building at the left "That too." she pointed on the right.

JC looked around and realized that yes, almost every building in the academy is close to the same size and appearance, no way differentiate between the other "We got plenty of time…" he repeated after some thought, clearly at a loss just as the girl.

Ruby couldn't help herself but giggle softly, it's weird seeing someone like JC become confused and lost at something, guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Come on!" she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the closest building, ignoring the cold and harsh feeling of his hand after grabbing it. JC raised a lone eyebrow but said nothing, allowing the girl to drag him into a random building with a blank expression but inwardly he was bemused at this. "We can't find it if we stand around doing nothing!"

"Hmm…" he simply hummed in response as the young girl dragged him to the doors.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Tower - Same Time:**

The office was dark save for the several computer screens as the only form of light.

Seated behind his desk was a gray-haired man staring intently at the screen that shows some sections of the academy, changing the screen from time to time.

He sipped through his freshly brewed coffee as he watched the newly arrived students walking toward the main hall, some chatter along with themselves while decided to look around the authorized areas in the school itself.

This year is certainly the most of registered students they had in the last ten years, not since the days of the War of Heaven. Many of the students were some he personally recruited but there were some unexpected arrivals.

 _'Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos. Never thought I will see the day one of the members of those two families to join Beacon, let alone two of them at the same time and year'_  he sipped through his cup as the screen changed into a split view, allowing him to see two things at the same time and watched the two teens in separate places, with Ms. Nikos talking to some of the students who recognized her politely, her red hair vibrant that would make her stand out and Lady Schnee who didn't seem to be bothered in socializing with the others.

There are a large number of students that have caught his interests, from prodigies to potential prospects in being the elite huntsmen and huntresses, future defenders against the Grimm.

But two students, in particular, caught his interests the most.

The first being Ruby Rose, who was happily dragging along a tall man down the hallway. A young prospect from Signal Academy has the potential to be greater than she is now, her skills alone were unparalleled, already achieving the highest in marksmanship in the academy, nearly shattering an existing record. While age can be a factor in this considering she is still fifteen years, in time she will grow into it properly. He can see her going further down the road through training and learning here in Beacon.

He'll make sure of that, preparations are needed.

The other being JC Denton, who was simply following the young girl absentmindedly as she dragged him around. A latecomer entering a Huntsman Academy and the exact opposite of the girl, in height, appearance, and personality. Contrast to the young girl who you can read like an open book, Denton was difficult to read, an odd one to be part of the this year's roster considering his age being exceeding the norm, nineteen to be exact. The most glaring thing was his record which most of it is either sealed or voided upon his entry except for a few tidbits, that he was raised in Atlas.

A true ghost.

Despite that and as good as he tries to keep people guessing, there is one thing of note he has noticed.

He was Careful, JC Denton is a very careful person, as every now and then when Ruby Rose would start speaking with him about a subject, he would search around the area they were in, he did in the courtyard and now he is doing it inside the academy, spotting the various cameras installed.

 _'Not minutes went by when he grounded and he is already looking for cameras'_  he thought amusingly, taking another sip from the cup.

A loud 'ding' rang out the office, turning off the screens before looking forward to the elevator doors opening, revealing a blond woman carrying a file.

"Headmaster" Professor Glynda Goodwitch greeted him as she entered the office, her ever cold expression present "It's almost time for the ceremony to begin" she glared at how dark the room is and went to a nearby wall and clicked for the lights "And do please start using the lights we have installed, you will hurt your eyes" she scolded.

Headmaster Ozpin rubbed his eyes behind his dark sunglasses at the sudden light coming in the office "Noted Glynda" he said amusingly before standing up and grab his cane rested by his side "Have we the exact number of students joining this year?"

"Close to one hundred, not counting the extra students you decided to add on your own" she answered quickly and professional like.

Impressive, close to hundreds of students were accepted to the academy, not counting the other papers that were denied from entry "Impressive feat for Beacon to make"

"More like headache going to the next year…" she sighed before entering the elevator.

Ozpin chuckled "Quite true. But you have to admit this year's batch is possibly the liveliest we have in a long while, don't you agree, Glynda?" he asked as he walked toward the waiting professor, cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I have my reservations to one of the students, however, I will trust you in this…  _risk_  you are taking" she commented as she pressed the button for the ground floor "But has anyone, in particular, caught your interests? Other than Miss Rose that is"

"None" he said honestly, sipping another drink from his cup as The elevator sped downward the Headmaster answered "My view on Miss Rose is simply making sure she is accommodated in a new and unfamiliar environment" he sipped through his cup "Showing favoritism will simply be against my place as an instructor and against our teaching here" Explained the Headmaster "All students in Beacon have the potential to be what Remnant needs in future conflicts."

Glynda agreed on that thought "As you say Headmaster" the elevator let out a bell sound, indicating they reached the ground floor "I hope you prepared a speech this time" she looked at the Headmaster for confirmation but was met with silence "You didn't? Again?" she glared, which intensified after he let out a small chuckle.

"I am sure I'll make something along the way, not the first time I went off script," he said musingly, which made the blond professor to sigh tiredly as they exited the tower and walked toward the nearest building.

 _'This will be an interesting year indeed'_  Ozpin thought as he looked up at the blue sky, the sunlight illuminating brightly down on the academy.

Truly, it will be a year to remember.

**YEAR: 997 – APRIL 4**

* * *

**{END CHAPTER}**

* * *

_Codex Entry: Titan City._

_Part of the growing project 'White', a project founded in an attempt to create more major cities similar to the four capitals in the Kingdoms. Located in eastern Atlas, Titan City is an industrial-focused city and the most successful to ever come out of the project after several attempts led to failure or abandonment such as Perses Island._

_Known as the 'Future of Remnant'. The city has become a hub for various technological advance and studies that rivals even Atlas in terms of funding and work rate. Close to hundreds of new products such as vehicles, medicine, and weaponry are created by the corporations who made a foothold within the city, and with the support from the council, Titan has become one of the most profitable cities in recent memory._

_Companies such as Schnee Dust and VersaLife has made a foothold in the city and made it as their main hub of operations on developments and manufacturing their product. Mercenary companies such as Tarvos Security and Belltower are also present in the city with Belltower acting as the city's main law enforcement and peacekeepers._

_The city has also garnered some controversy due to its nature as an industrial-focused city with a large amount of work rate being put on the employees and its pollution made by the working factories has affected the weather on the region as a whole, causing several groups such as Humanity Front, an anti-augmentation group based on Vale, has called the city as nothing more but the 'Doom of Remnant' if it continues on with its intended vision._

_Currently, the city is working on projects that are said to change ALL of Remnant with VersaLife at the helm_

_With its main project titled 'Panchaea'._

* * *

**{EXTRA}**

* * *

**Note:**

**And thus it begins.**

**I've made JC here as a combination with the other main protagonist in the Deus Ex series (With Adam Jensen and JC Denton as the core traits and quirks, hence his appearance) and other traits from comic book characters that you'll find down the line.**

**While I can choose Adam Jensen for his established personality, I decided to go with JC due to him not having that much of characterization and complexity like Adam, making it easier for me to write and add new things to the character.**

**As many of you have noticed, yes, I replaced Jaune Arc with JC, and no it's not because I despise the character (Jaune is my second favorite character because I liked how well developed he ended up being) I have my reasons as to why I replaced him, story reasons. You'll see it down the road if I continued with the story or end up dead somewhere.**

**EndNote.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**


	3. M2: Introductions Are Needed

"I am talking to you normally"

' _I am your inner voice trying to tell you that this is your inner voice'_

**[I am calling you through a radio, phone or scrolls]**

_**{You are listening or watching the TV or listening to a normal radio}** _

* * *

**Project Aegis.**

**Mission 2:**

**Introductions Are Needed**

**{START CHAPTER}**

* * *

_The sun's glowing light shined down on the courtyard, twenty or so students were training and routines as ordered to do. After all, this was their first day here in training._

" _At-ten-tion recruits!" The drill instructor booming voice called to everyone in the courtyard, making the twenty students who were doing their usual exercises to scatter and stand stiffly in one line at the center of the large courtyard "Sergeant is coming out! Stand in line!"_

_A few seconds went by, which felt like an eternity before someone finally came out from the larger building where the offices and dorms were located. The Sergeants' black boots graveled along the dirt ground, expecting recruit one at a time. His chestnut hair was starting to gray, despite that, age did not seem to slow him down as he looks in great shape due to him wearing a tight grey military shirt and pants._

_He continued walking past each student, staring dead on before stopping in front of them with both hands behind him, he began addressing them._

" _I am Sergeant Samuel Carter!" He greeted loudly, his voice having that Minstrel drawl some are used to hearing. Some even recognized the Sergeant upon his introduction "I will be your Senior Drill Instructor moving forward!" his piercing gaze looked around, frightening some of the students in the area "From now on, you will speak only when spoken to! The first and last words coming out of your filthy mouths will be 'SIR!' or 'SARGE!" He spat "Do you understand?!"._

" _Sir, yes, Sir!" all students said in unison._

" _Can't hear you shitheads!" he spat once more "Sound like you mean it!"_

" _Sir! Yes! Sir!"_

_The Sergeant stood for a moment, satisfied with the energy coming from the new students before continuing his rundown._

" _Welcome to Tarsus Academy. The last place your mothers would send their own kids unless they hate your guts, which I wholeheartedly cannot disagree! Or thinks this is a great education place, which I also wholeheartedly agree!" he spat out, once again walking back and forth in front of the students, eyeing each of them with an intense gaze "You useless wastes were chosen to become Remnants foremost defenders against any and all oppositions! Be it Grimm or some idiot who thinks that can take you!" he passed by a fearful girl, who shrunk more so after he turned his glare at her direction "If you wastes of air leave my class. IF! You survive the training!" he declared as he glared down at the girl before moving unto the next student "You will be a weapon. You will be a minister of death. Sending your enemies to their much deserved send off to the afterlife!"_

" _But until that day comes you are nothing! The lowest of lows! Unorganized pieces of shits that should be flushed! Nothing! Not a human telling me your non-existing privileges! Nor a Faunus to tell me your rights!" he eyed several students with a hardened gaze, further scaring the hell out of them._

" _Alongside with Instructor Miller over there," he pointed at the blond instructor who called them earlier, standing a bit further away. He wore the same clothes as Carter, except for the aviator glasses, which is tinted black. His blond hair styled in a mullet "We are hard instructors! You will not like us! But the more you hate us, the more you will learn how to be the weapon we want you to be! You. Will. Learn!" he spat out "But we are fair! There is no racial bigotry nor gender in my class! I do not look down on Faunus, Vacounians, Augs, Male, Female or whatever the fuck you call yourself! Here you are all EQUALLY WORTHLESS! And my orders are to weed out all the useless sacks of shits who do not have the drive to serve and protect the world!"_

_The Sarge surveyed the yard before continuing, his voice lower but still loud enough for everybody to hear._

" _When I am done with you wastes of breath. You will no longer be humans or Faunus, you will be a weapon, an instrument of death pointed at the enemy when duty calls!" he spat out, his voice filled with steel "Nothing more! Nothing less! Just a Weapon to be used!"_

" _Am I Understood?!"_

" _SIR! YES! SIR!"_

_He stopped his stride, making several students tense at the sudden halt. Before slowly turning towards one of the tallest students in the pack._

" _YOU!" He walked close to the student, eyes hard and focused "What's your name skyscraper?!"_

" _Sir!" the student answered with a deep voice, riddled with a strong accent "Gunther Herrmann! Sir!"_

_The student towered over most if not all recruits present in the courtyard and even some of the instructors._

" _What the fuck are you doing up there?! Lower your eye level to me scumbag!" The student did as what he is ordered and lowered himself, standing awkwardly "From now on you are Recruit Giraffe! Got any Faunus blood in the family!"_

" _No Sir!"_

" _Well too bad! I hate your accent and the fact you are tall enough to grab the fucking sun pissed me off! Nevertheless, I like the name I just gave you! Wear it with pride!"_

" _Sir! Thank you for the name! Sir!"_

_Suddenly. A small but loud enough to hear chuckle was heard in the quiet courtyard. Making several students' present tense with fear at what is next to come._

_That set the Sergeant off, his grey eyes hardening more intensely "Who just laughed in my CLASS?!" demanded the Sergeant angrily, looking each student at the eyes one at a time "Who the fuck had the pair to think this class is a joke!" his eyes settled on a female recruit from earlier "Was it you Flatlander?!"_

" _Huh?!" taken aback at how close the Sergeant was to her face, the girl answered fearfully "N-N-N-NO SIR!"_

" _What's with the stuttering?!" The Sergeant demanded, "You got a scowl on that pretty face of yours!"_

_The girl shrunk back "I-I-I Don't know Sir!"_

" _Don't stutter in my presence!"_

" _I-I-I don't know how! S-S-Sir!"_

" _Then fix that stuttering recruit!" He ordered harshly at the girl, who was close to tears with fear gripping her heart._

" _I-I-I Will try Sir!"_

_The Sergeant nodded, satisfied. He turned toward the next student who stood by her side and glared intensely "Was it you blank face?!" he spat out, the boy had this bored look adorned on his face "Were you the one who thinks this class is a JOKE?!"_

" _No Sir…" the boy answered with a cold and toneless voice, standing straight with both hands behind his back._

_That ticked Carter even more "What's with the lack of energy?! You look like your dog got ran over! Cremated then got the ashes run over again!" he came closer, towering over him. The boy was tall, give it a couple more years and he will be to reach or surpass most of the students here. "What's your name?!"_

" _Sir… JC Denton… Sir" the boy answered with a calm tone, his blue orbs stared dead on to the Sarges dark aviator sunglasses._

" _What's with that dead answer?! is my class boring you!" the sergeant spat, once more Denton remained unfazed by his loud voice "Hot dang we got ourselves a walking zombie in the midst!" he turned to the blond instructor standing by the side "Instructor Miller!"_

" _Sir?"_

" _Make sure our resident dead man here" he glared at the boy, whose expression remained unchanged "Doesn't decompose from boredom during classes" the blond instructor nodded at the order. Carter got closer to Denton and said lowly "I am watching you boy…"_

" _Duly noted Sir…" Denton answered calmly, expression unchanged._

_He stared intensely at the boy's eyes before turning, boots graveling on the dirt ground. Walking back to the blond instructor and nodded._

" _Begin Instructor"_

_Miller nodded back at the order and walked at the center, standing in front of the students "Alright!" he called "Because no one stepped forward and confess for this misconduct! You lot will do fifty push up as punishment!" some of the students started murmuring amongst themselves at the order "No complaining and start your punishment!" the students began to do what they were ordered to and laid on the ground, preparing their punishment "And a one! Two! Three! Four! Herrman you are going slow! Five-"_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

"JC?"

"Hmm?" JC suddenly found himself back in Beacon, feeling a small headache creeping after that trance he went through. Looking down on his left to see his companion, who looked at him worriedly.

**Beacon Academy – Main Auditorium – TIME: 11:12 AM**

"You were quiet for a while now" Ruby observed "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head to bring him back from the trance "Sorry about that…" he apologized, trying his best to show he was fine "Just remembered something… No need to worry about it…"

"Ah…" Ruby said lowly, her worries lessened after his reassurance "Alright then" she looked ahead once more.

' _Why am I remembering that now…'_  he shook his head once more, it's been close to five years since that day, remembering it now serves no purpose whatsoever.  _'My brain has been acting funny since I came here…'_

Burying that thought back, he looked ahead at the crowd of students gathered in the large hall "Judging from the crowd, I can take a guess that we found it…" He observed. They somehow manage to find the main hall in time before the ceremony could begin.

Ruby nodded, smiling happily "Yep! We have to thank her for the help the next time we see her." During their search, they somehow found the cafeteria after going through at least three buildings in quick succession looking for the main hall. Along the way, they bump into a second-year students who was nice enough to direct where the main hall.

' _Damn place could use a map…'_

He turned his head after hearing Ruby wolfing down something "Don't eat fast Ruby…"

"Whaff?" Ruby talked with a mouthful of cookies before swallowing "You said you didn't want any."

The second year was nice enough to give them a fresh batch of cookies they have made, he opted to eat two while Ruby went and took the whole batch for herself.

' _Carrot flavored cookies…'_  he grabbed hold on the last piece of cookie left untouched by Ruby and took a bite out of it.  _'Should ask her if I can have the recipe…'_

"There are a lot of people here" Ruby commented at the brim of students who stood and waited at the center. The assembly took the form of a glass-domed amphitheater; rows of raised bleachers arranged in a circle like formed around the circular stage.

Ruby felt a little uncomfortable in being such a large crowd of people, she did not have a fear of crowds per se, just being so close to this many people made her extremely uncomfortable.

"There are at least a hundred students here…" JC commented by her side. His deep voice oddly enough managed to calm her a bit.

She was about to ask him something before she heard someone call her by name.

"Ruby!" her ears perked up at the familiar voice "Over here!" she searched for the source of the voice, tuning out the other students to focus the name caller before finally spotting her "I saved you a spot!" she saw a blond girl waving at her direction

"Who's that?..." JC asked the blond girl who called Ruby was the same one who he bumped into back at the airship.

"That's my sister Yang!" she said smiling, happy seeing her sister "You two are probably the only ones I honestly know here"

"Schnee doesn't count?..." Ruby glared at the tall man for reminding her of the white-haired girl who practically yelled at her. He raised a single hand in defense "Just wondering, no need to glare…"

She smiled broadly once more before looking ahead at her sister's direction "Well…I-I gotta go" she looked at his direction once more before grabbing his gloved hand, taking him aback at the sudden action "Hope to see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said, grinning happily before letting go and dashed toward her sister.

Said sister who was looking at his direction with suspicion.

' _Guess dark clothes isn't her favorite…'_

JC stood there in the middle of the crowd, his gaze turned at the two sisters for a moment. With Ruby explaining the events of what happened to her sister, angrily too.

"Siblings huh…" he moved his shoulders to fix the blue coat he wore a bit before turning back and walked toward a different spot to stand on.

Preferably, a wall he can lean on.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long gave out a wide smile as her sister came closer.

When she sent Ruby off on her own, she did it with the best intentions. Allowing Ruby to be on her own and try to socialize with some of the students here in Beacon, probably befriend some even- which Yang knows Ruby can make if she lets it happen- Well aware of how her young sister is socially awkward she is when it comes to people, and sheltering her will not her young sister at all.

' _You didn't send her off… you ditched her…'_  a small voice rang out at the back of her mind but she guilty ignored it.

Not a minute after leaving Ruby by herself did Yang feel extremely guilty and fearful for Ruby's well-being. Her anxiety reached the point where she went back to the courtyard but couldn't find her.

She feared that Ruby might get lost while looking for the assembly hall or –which made her anxiety worse after thinking it- Might mistakenly run against the bad kind of people in the academy on her first day, taking advantage of a young and lost girl like Ruby.

Thinking about that possibility made her anxiety risen tenfold after each minute went by as she was waiting for her sister. Nevertheless, seeing her fine, safe and happy, managed to ease up her worries. Before risen a bit after she saw whom Ruby was talking with when she entered the hall.

He was tall, could be mistaken to be seven feet from a distance. Wide shouldered. Wearing a dark blue coat, black slick back hair with a single large strand resting. Dark sunglasses that tinted and covered his eyes.

Yang almost marched towards where her sister stood after seeing her clasped his one hand with her own but stopped herself after Ruby said her goodbyes and dashed to her direction.

She still looked at the guy suspiciously  _'Who the heck wears sunglasses indoors?..._ ' that reason alone set off red flags.

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby greeted her sister; the ever-present smile still unchanged but received no answer "Yang?"

Yang realized what she did "Oh! Sorry about that little sis" she apologized. Her eyes drifted to the tall guy, who stood there for a couple of seconds before walking away to the back, disappearing into the crowd "Just been thinking about something…"Ruby tilted her head confusingly but didn't ask to elaborate.

Trying to think of something to talk about, she asked simply "So… it looks like you made some friends"

Ruby nodded giddily "Yeah! His name is JC" she revealed his name before quickly stopping her sister from asking an obvious question "And no I have no idea what it stands for," she explained, smile still present "He might look dark and scary but he is really nice! I wouldn't have been able to get here in time without him helping me" her smile broadens as she continued to explain her little 'adventure' when they got lost in their search "Did you know the cafeteria serves those cereals dad buys every week-"

Yang nodded along as Ruby explained her experience, but couldn't shake off the feeling she had on this JC dude  _'Him being polite doesn't explain much Rubes…'_ The one flaw she saw in her young sister was extremely trusting of people, fast. It may be possible that this guy could be a saint and helps kitten in his free time.

On the other hand, he might hold this over Ruby for helping her get here…

She shook her head  _'Over thinking stuff again Yang…'_. The blond girl gave her sister a wide grin, "That's great to hear Rubes, guess leaving you did wonders"

Ruby glared "You mean ditching me" Yang laughed nervously at her crime "And no, it didn't do any wonders," she said aggressively "I nearly exploded just ten minutes ago!"

"Yikes! Meltdown in only a minute?" New record.

"No" she shook her head, "I mean literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire!" she stopped and thought for a second "And I think some lighting too!"

Yang couldn't help but laugh at her sister's attempt to sound angry before stopping after Ruby glared daggers her "Sorry" she brought her hands defensively "I thought you were joking"

Ruby scoffed "I wish!" she half-yelled "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then I got yelled for tripping!" unbeknownst, a white-haired girl stopped her stride behind the young girl upon noticing her "And then I sneezed, by accident. Then I exploded, by accident." The white-haired girl eyes narrowed at each word Ruby said in her explanation, clearly unhappy "And then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" The white-haired girl had enough; her shrill voice resonated all around the hall.

Ruby yelped in fear, jumping into her sister's broad arms "Oh GOD! It's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God..."Yang couldn't help but mutter lowly at this turn of events "You really exploded... literally too…"

Nearby, stood a black-haired girl wearing a rather large bowtie rested on top of her head, who turned her eyes away from the book she was reading and stared at the three with complete disinterest.

Letting out a tired sigh, she walked away to another spot to stand on, away from all annoyance that may disturb her time in enjoying her book.

' _Lively people here…'_  A thought crossed the black-haired girl before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Leaning against a nearby pillar near the entranceway, JC had a great view to see almost the entire assembly area, with his height helping him a bit. It gave him a chance to study the hall more thoroughly.

' _Place's big…'_  the hall was big enough to house at least hundreds of people, and judging of its size, for other arrangements not including a ceremony.  _'Combat training?'_  the place had the looks for a lecture hall and class can be conducted when needed.

The voices started to chime down before coming to a complete halt as a man in green clothes walked on stage, his cane echoing in each step he took, following him behind was a blond woman reading off a folder of some sort.

' _Headmaster Ozpin…'_  JC recognized the man, despite his limited appearance, and the blond woman was Glynda Goodwitch, a famous Huntress.

He stood at the center of the stage, clearing his throat before

"I'll… keep this brief…" The Headmaster began lowly, his voice calm and even on the mic, speakers resonating around them "All of you have travelled far and wide to be here today in search for knowledge" JC leaned against the pillar, arms crossed as he listened intently "Hone your craft and skills, and when it's all said and done you will dedicate your life and soul to be a protector of the Remnant and its people" The Headmaster stopped, his eyes surveying the crowd of students behind his dark sunglasses till he reached JC's direction.

A sigh escaped from the Headmaster, a disappointing sigh "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy… in need of purpose, in need of direction," JC raised a lone eyebrow as a murmur of whispers echoed the hall, some shocked, others angered. "You assume knowledge will free of this, but your time will prove knowledge can only carry you so far" his eyes surveyed the students once more before ending his speech with finality "In the end, it's up to you to take the first step."

Headmaster Ozpin looked at the students one last time before turning away to take his exit, students still quiet at the speech.

' _First day and already you got called as wasted energy…'_  The speech was tacky but effective. Calling a bunch of teens as wasted energy- a nicer way to call someone than being called you are lower than dirt- can be encouraging to some, seeking to prove their worth. Others may find it insulting, not wanting to prove anything.

However, the Headmaster is right on one thing, knowledge isn't enough to solve your problems, nor save you from getting killed by a Grimm or knifed by a criminal.

' _The first step is always the most important…'_

As for the Headmaster himself, he seemed… off. Like he was not even there. Moreover, judging from the stories he has heard, Ozpin seems to avoid and/or declines social gatherings and events unless it was important.

"All students!" Glynda Goodwitch's loud voice boomed in the hallway, not even using the microphone for her to order all the occupants on the room "You will gather in the ballroom tonight for rest, until then you are free to have a tour in the Academy on your own volition, but please don't enter restricted areas!" she ordered, her voice laced with authority that would have impressed Sergeant Carter "Tomorrow your initiation will begin! Be ready and dismiss!"

"Yes, ma'am…" JC murmured as he came off the pillar and walked toward the entrance.

As he exited the assembly hall and back into the familiar courtyard he and Ruby walked around earlier, JC thought back on what Professor Goodwitch.

' _Initiation…'_  he suspected something like an exam or initiation if students are to be integrated into the Huntsmen system. After all, Beacon is one of the top schools in the world; they accept those who prove their worth, the best of the best, future elite Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect the world from all oppositions-

' _Now I am starting to sound like Sarge…'_  he shook his head as he passed by a group of students chatting among themselves as he walked through the courtyard.

Beacon follows what most call as 'Three Phases Program'. A program where most if not all combat schools adhere to when it comes accepting newly registered initiates.

The first phase is traditional, apply to the Academy with your papers and hope for the best, he heard that there were some students managed to enter academies through faking it.

The second way to be accepted to the system is to be recommended by certified Huntsmen or Huntresses to the academy, be it a freelancer or an Academy staff member.

The second phase, however, is different, due to the varieties it can become. It could be a writing exam like how Atlas conducts them every so often or fighting Grimm like how Shade Academy has done so for hundreds of years after the war.

It all depends on the Headmaster and what they have in mind for the occasion.

He stopped his stride after coming across a crossroad, thinking over his options. They had enough time to explore around the Academy, he already memorized most of the layout but he has some places that need a bit of a look, like a library or better yet the blacksmith.

' _I'll see Ruby later…'_  he started walking in the other direction  _'Need to check if the smithy can do something useful…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**TIME: 19:03**

A sigh escaped from a red-haired girl as she walked in the empty hallway, the girl has taken every opportunity to avoid the constant questions from some of the students, or fans are some would call them.

So she hid behind a massive pillar and stayed there for close to…  _'God… I probably stayed there for an hour...'_  While she didn't know the layout of the Academy, she had to find a way to avoid people and try to be alone even for just a moment. If it means fewer people around her, the better….

She shook her head "No Pyrrha…" she murmured alone in the empty hallway "You shouldn't be saying that…" she reached to a large doorway and opened it, finding herself in the large courtyard once more.

Nighttime has arrived, feeling a cold air wash over her. Looking up at the shattered moon hanging in the sky, still beautiful no matter where she went.

' _Where am I exactly?'_ Her biggest mistake was not memorizing the layout as much as she wanted; with some of the buildings having similar structure.

' _A smelter?'_  she realized after smelling the air, she has been around Blacksmith to know the scent of a smelter out of habit  _'It's probably close by'_.

She started walking once more on the brick road, trying to find any building she might be familiar with  _'Even though most of them look just about the same…'_  as she rounded the corner beside a building, she unknowingly hit directly into what she presumes to be a solid wall.

"OOF!" She huffed out as fell, finding herself in an undignified position. Embarrassed a bit for falling because she couldn't notice sooner the wall-

"Are you alright?..."

A voice interrupted her thoughts, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. Aware now that in fact, she collided a person and not a wall as she thought at first.

' _It felt like a wall…'_

"I-I…" she cleared her throat "I am alright, thank you for asking" she answered before noticing a gloved hand being offered to her, after some seconds she took the hand and helped her stand up straight.

' _Tall'_  The first thing she noticed was how tall the individual she bumped into, probably close to six five, wearing a dark blue coat that can be mistaken to be black if it wasn't for the moonlight shining down on them. But the oddest feature was the dark sunglasses he wore over his eyes, considering it's already nighttime.

Her eyes widened after realizing that she technically bumped into a person, roughly too "I am terribly sorry!" she gripped his hand "I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I ended up hitting you"

The tall man simply lifted his free hand "It's alright… it's more my fault because I was standing there like a pole…" he calmly explained, the girl also realized that his voice was low and monotone "I should have noticed you much sooner…"

The red-haired girl sighed in relief; she was worried she might have unknowingly hurt somebody because she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes stared at him for a second before realizing she was still gripping his hand, which she noted to be oddly stiff like she was holding a stone. Letting go, the red-haired girl turned crimson as her hair for holding his hand for too long.

He doesn't seem to notice it as his expression remained unchanged "So… do you have any business with the Blacksmith?" he asked curiously "Just so you know the Smith isn't open for today… Despite the obvious smelter working…"

She shook her head "No, I was…" she stopped herself, unsure what to say.

"Lost?..."

She turned red "Well… Yes" she nodded, her green orbs stared back at his dark shades, seeing her reflection due to its dark tint, "I've been looking for the ballroom since the last hour and I haven't even found a map"

"Yeah… a place could use a map or something… been getting lost myself a couple of times…" he walked ahead and signaled her "Come on, I am already heading there… Ballroom should be nearby if memory serves…"

The girl hesitated, they just met for a minute and already he is offering assistance right away, which made her suspicious considering her status among the students. Looking at his direction to see him waiting for her to follow, she sighed and walked towards him, unsure but she knew would waste a lot of time walking aimlessly around the Academy.

They entered the first building they saw, with the tall man leading her through the empty hallway; small lights brightened it for a bit.

"So…" she began to small talk, despite them walking for a couple of minutes, it felt like an hour due to the long silence "Why were you in the Blacksmith? If you don't mind me asking"

"Wanted for them to fix something but the giant sign 'Not opened' made it obvious …" he answered simply; his voice remaining even, "So I decided to explore the academy and memorize the layout of the place…"

"Making sure you don't get lost?"

"Something like that…" he turned to her "You?"

"Same reasons but mostly is to…" she hesitated a bit, she was speaking to a stranger, being honest might give him a bad idea about her "Just...Reasons?…" she worded out with a weak laugh, wanting to say 'To Avoid attention' but couldn't bring herself to say it  _'God… that's a bad thing to even think about…'_

She was thankful the tall man didn't pry her for the reasons or her trying to avoid the topic.

Reaching the end of the hallway into a smaller door than before and opened it, leading them into another long empty hallway.

The tall man sighed, "Seriously, by the end of the week you can actually lose a couple of pounds just by walking building to building…" The girl couldn't help but giggle lowly, agreeing with his comment.

Another long silence came over, she came to a realization that the tall man wasn't exactly the 'talking type' unless when spoken to.

Fidgeting a bit at the silence, she thought over what to ask him before she realized she forget something important "I… didn't get a name"

"J.C… J.C Denton…" he introduced himself, face still forward as he pocketed his hands.

"Pleased to meet you, I am-" she stopped herself once again  _'God, I should stop doing that'_ , taking a breather, she started this, she better answer it back "Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos"

"Likewise Miss Nikos…" he nodded at her before looking forward once more.

She waited, waited for him to ask the famous champion of Minstrel. Her exploits and trophies she has won throughout the years, the accomplishments that she earned but yet… nothing.

Not even a shocked look.

' _Does he… not know me?'_  if it were any other person, they would have felt insulted at the lack of reaction to someone like her…

Yet… she felt… happy… relieved even…

Deciding to end the conversation, Pyrrha continued behind him "Uhmm… Can I ask you something? It's about the initiation tomorrow," she asked curiously before chastising herself for asking abruptly "I-If you do not mind…"

"I don't…" he answered calmly, face still forward. Every now and then, he would look in different directions the further they walked as if he was looking for something. "But I can't say I know that much about it… though I can guess the exam could be combat based..."

Pyrrha caught up with him, matching his stride "What makes you say that?" she asked. They finally saw a set of windows in the hallway; the shattered moonlight illuminated the dark hallway.

"A Huntsman school is where they train you to fight Grimm, so having a combat based exam comes to mind…" Pyrrha nodded in understanding. Back at Sanctum in Minstrel, the school conducted a single exam, which is a written exam, simply testing you about your knowledge in Aura, Dust and other important things a Huntress should know when they decided to make it as a profession. The exam was designed to rank the students in Sanctum, the newly registered students were already accepted, but the school wanted to know where the students might rank in the hierarchy, from the top all the way to the last.

And of course, when she aced the exam and got first place in the ranking, it did nothing but put more spotlight on her ever-growing fame…

There are days where Pyrrha Nikos wished that if she purposely flunked her exam and let someone else take the fame-

' _No!'_  she shook internally  _'Don't think like that… Dwelling on it wouldn't help me now…'_

"How about you?..." Denton's dry voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking up to see him staring at her curiously "Did you hear anything about it?..."

"Just rumors, but I've heard that they might split us into teams"

"Teams? How many?..."

"Four to be specific" she explained "But I wouldn't bet on a rumor until I see"

"That's too much information for a simple rumor…" he noted before looking forward once more and continued their stride "A four-team person… four kingdoms and four seasons… guess the headmaster has a thing for the number four…"

She… really did not think of it that way "That's… one way to think about it"

"Maybe the Headmaster thinks he'll get lucky and find a four leaf clover if he continued on with this…" Pyrrha giggled lightly, finding his humor odd but endearing as they continued to walk in silence.

Pyrrha could not help but study him, as she noted he is extremely tall, possibly the tallest among the students. His dark blue coat had floral markings covering his entire back and arms, the name ACRYNM signed on his neck cuffs, and the broken moonlight allowed the coat to appear much brighter.

As they rounded the next corner, Denton stopped them. A large door located at the end "The ballroom…" he pointed before turning at her direction, where he found the red-haired girl was staring at him.

"Oh!" she turned red once more; embarrassed for staring too long "Thank you for the help" she smiled.

"Don't mention it…" he walked ahead of the girl and opened the large door. Signaling the red-haired champion for her to enter "Ladies first…"

She smiled before walking toward the opened door and entered the ballroom.

The hall itself was large, possibly larger than the assembly hall. Many students were already starting to get ready to sleep after their beds were prepared on the floor. The girls slept on one side while the boys slept on the other.

' _Is it me or are we too close to the boys…'_  Pyrrha wondered uncomfortably.

"My old instructor would have a field day if he sees this…" JC noted as he looked around the ballroom "Especially if he finds anyone this close to the girls…"

"Why's that?"

"'Ethical purposes' and 'inappropriate misconduct' if you asked him… but it's because they don't want any personal problems if both boys and girls sleep this close…" he waved over the entire ballroom "He would have forced everybody here to jog for ten miles just clean the 'filth' as he would say…"

"That seems a bit… harsh for something that small of an offense" she could understand the reasoning behind it, but punishing even the ones who are not involved seems a bit excessive.

"Tell that when you see a couple of guys jogging with you naked in the middle of a cold night…" Pyrrha could not help but giggle at his explanation "He would have enjoyed making all of us run outside in the cold…"

"It still seems a bit harsh"

"Maybe…" he shrugged "But I learned a lot from the man, he was tough but fair enough to advise you when need be…"

Pyrrha smiled a bit, reminding her how her father used to do the same "He sounds like a good teacher"

"He was" it was small, but she noted how his tone was starting to get less cold and becoming warmer the longer they spoke, though still dry.

After saying their goodbyes, Pyrrha and JC went their separate ways. Walking past several students until she reached to what she presumes to be the bathroom and went to change for proper sleeping attire. When she is done, she walked to a nearby pillar to avoid any student who might recognize her on sight.

As she was preparing her sleeping bed, Pyrrha thought back on today's events. She expected when arriving at Beacon that she can have a fresh start, but that was thrown out of the window when several students recognized her and bombarded her with questions and awe after speaking with the famous champion.

Her expectation turned sour, seeing how things might not change and how it might look like Sanctum all over again. However…

She thought back to the tall man with the dark blue coat, while the way he spoke coldly and dryly could set off some people that would paint him as if he was some robot. However, he does dresses stylishly. He was still nice enough to help her and did not even try to ask her about the exploits and accomplishments.

He spoke with her like a normal person, not a fan, not some TV personality looking for sponsors, but a normal person.

' _Hmm… wonder what J.C stands for…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" said one Yang Xiao Long to her sister as she scanned the ballroom, her pajamas consisted of a simple yellow t-shirt and black shorts.

Ruby was seated on her bed sheet as she worked on a piece of paper, not looking up to her sister, the young girl answered "I don't think dad would approve with all the boys though" she noted tiredly at her sister before going back to writing down on the paper.

"I know I do~" she purred, staring at the number of male students who decided to g shirtless, showing off their impressive muscular form. Her eyes lingered for a second before looking down at her sister and noticed her writing down something "What's that?" she asked.

"A letter to Granny back at Patch, I promised to tell her all about Beacon and how things are going" Ruby explained as she wrote down her final words.

Yang could not help but smile at her sister "Aww! That's so cute! Writing letters and diaries!" she teased which made Ruby throw a pillow at her sister in anger.

"Shut up! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" she huffed before burying her head between her legs "It's like Signal all over again…" Ruby murmured to herself.

Yang always hated seeing this downcast, thinking of something to ease her mind "Well… I can say you did make some friends Ruby" The young girl eyed her sister, confused at what she meant "Like… that Weiss girl. Doesn't she count as someone you know?"

"No, it doesn't!" Ruby glared at her older sister, not happy at her explanation.

"Okay okay! No need to look at me like I am the worst person in the world" the blond girl calmed her sister a bit "Then how about that dude with the sunglasses? You said he was nice enough to help you out" she asked, still not enamored with a guy who seems to like wearing shades indoors.

' _Probably has a problem with his eyes… which I doubt'_

Before Ruby could answer her sister, her head turned after catching something afar and smiled. Following her action, Yang looked in the other direction and found the tall man talking to a red-haired girl before saying their goodbyes  _'Speak of the devil…'_

"JC!" Ruby called for the tall man who looked at their direction "Over here!"

"Ruby…" Denton greeted the young girl we a dry voice as he came closer.

Ruby stood up and pushed her sister to the tall man closer "JC, this is-"

"Yang Xiao Long, her big sister" The blond girl cut her sister off, while she gave the man a wide smile, it wasn't filled like the usual warmth, studying him from top to bottom for anything shady. After all, the older sibling has to look out their younger one's interests, especially when it comes to strangers.

"JC Denton…" he greeted back politely, not changing his voice or expression.

Yang studied the tall man; the coat was stylish, its floral markings made it more beautiful if looked up close. Her eyes roamed top to bottom before lingering at the black shirt he wore, that seems to fit his body well.

' _Not bad'_  she looked up at his face and noticed the blank stare he gave behind his black glasses, clean faced but hardened behind all that expressionless face.  _'Not bad looking either…'_

"Uhh… guys?" Ruby interrupted after a minute of silence went by "Is… something wrong?"

"Oh!" Yang quickly broke off her observation and looked at her sister, who was starting to get worried "Sorry about that Rubes, just assessing things with tall, dark and gloomy here" she looked at JC and gave the tall man a knowing nod and wink.

He raised a single eyebrow at this display but didn't comment on it, aware of what she means at 'assessing'.

"Anyway!" Yang quickly changed the subject after noticing Ruby was trying to ask on what she meant, she gave the tall man a wide grin "Just wanted to thank you for helping my sister earlier" she patted her sister on the head "She can be a bit… lost when it comes to direction"

"Hey! Weren't you the one who literary ditched me just this morning!" Ruby puffed at her sister.

"Don't mention it…" he answered drily.

Removing her sister's hand from her head, Ruby turned to the tall man and called his attention "Hey JC, where did you disappear to? I went to look for you after the ceremony but you just vanished!"

"Memorizing the schools' layout…" he explained "Don't want to be lost like earlier" Ruby giggled in response.

It took him close to three hours- academy is bigger than the ones he visited- to memorize the entire layout of Beacon from top to bottom, including the library and Beacon Tower in his search, he had hoped when he found the Blacksmith he could make use of it, but won't be opening until after the initiation ends.

He felt a nagging pain in his shoulders, something he has been getting since arriving on Vale _'Should have got that checked before I left Atlas…'_

"We can ask that nice girl who helped us earlier," Ruby said brightly.

"You just wasn't the free cookies she makes, Ruby… don't extort others goodwill for food…" he stated, which made Ruby puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

Yang smiled proudly at her sister as she interacted with the tall man – who was trying to justify her reasons for loving a batch of cookies they tried earlier- Noting how comfortable Ruby was in speaking with someone that is not her or their family.

However, she is still wary around Denton, and that is not counting the dress and his dry voice.

' _Who the hell wears sunglasses indoors, during nighttime!'_

The conversation was interrupted as a light was being turned on nearby, distracting the three for a moment. Following the source to see a girl in dark robe-like pajamas, a black sash wrapped around her waist, reading a red covered book.

Ruby and JC recognized the girl from earlier who talked up the Schnee girl, the big bow over her head confirmed it.

' _Guess everybody got their gimmicks…'_  thought JC as he fixed his coat.

"That girl…" Ruby whispered.

"Hmm? You know her?" asked Yang.

"Not really" Ruby answered with a shrug, not noticing the glint behind her sister's eyes "She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything- Hey!" Yang proceeded to grab Ruby's arm and lift her up, albeit roughly.

"Well now's your chance!" Yang said, dragging Ruby to where the dark-haired girl seated.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Trying to grab anything with her free arm, she instantly grabbed JC's coat sleeves "Oh! I am sorry!"

JC simply let out a small sigh, as he was drag along with the two sisters.

As they come closer, Yang greeted the dark-haired girl "Heeeellloooo!~" voiced the blond-haired sister jovially, making the girl look up from the book she was reading.

"Yes?" she looked warily at the three, her gold irises studying each one.

"I believe you two may know each other"

"JC was there too"

"Three then"

JC opted to not comment.

The dark-haired girl blinked a couple of times as she stared curiously at the three "Ah…" she recognizes the girl "You're that girl who exploded earlier"

"Yep! That's me!" Ruby said forcefully, embarrassed at the memory "My name is Ruby! But you can Crater fac-" she stopped mid-sentence, turning red in embarrassment "Actually… you can just call me Ruby…" she said forcefully, widening her smile to an uncomfortable level.

Even Yang couldn't help but smile awkwardly at this development, not even 10 seconds went by and already the ship is sinking like a brick.

"JC Denton…" JC introduced himself more formally, standing behind the girls like an umbrella due to his height and size.

"And I am Yang! Ruby's sister!" the blond girl ended with a smile before waving at JC behind them "No relation."

"I see…" she said expressionlessly.

"So… what's your name?" she asked, hoping to turn this around to something.

"Blake…" the girl introduced herself before going back to reading the book.

Seeing how the girl is becoming more annoyed at their questions, Yang huddled with her sister, whispering something to each other for their next course of action.

"This might take a while…" JC said simply as he stood in his place, opting to watch the sinking ship that is happening.

Lifting her eyes from the book, Blake looked up at the tall man expressionless before giving him a small smile "I am sure" she said knowingly "And thanks for earlier."

He tilted his head, confused at first before realizing at what she meant,"Ah, the whole thing in the morning… weren't you riling her even more for what you said?..."

Blake shrugged "Call it a force of habit."

"Hmm, you're welcome I guess… even though I didn't exactly do anything except show up…" he said with a dry voice, expression remained unchanged.

"Don't worry, you did enough" she smiled once more before going back to her book.

' _Not one for conversations…'_  then again, neither was he.

"Okay!" JC looked at the blond haired girl as Yang pumped her fist together after both sisters finished with whatever they were talking about "I got this!"

Approaching the black-haired girl with an earnest look, Yang started "Well, Blake… I really like your bow"

"This looks promising…" JC murmured lowly before Ruby elbowed him to keep quiet.

A tired sigh came from Blake, her annoyance at this attempt was still there "Thanks…" she answered.

"It… goes great with your pajamas!"

"Right… thanks again…" Blake said simply, eyes still on the book.

Ruby laughed uncomfortably at this development, as it was dying a slow death.

"Nice night, don't ya think?" Yang said, straining a smile.

"Yes, it's lovely!" Blake gave her a wide smile, making both sisters excited at the possible progress that they might have made "Almost as lovely as this book!" she showed the three a red cover book, lacking a title "That I will continue to read" her expression went back to annoyance as her smile died down "As soon as you leave me alone."

' _That's one way to tell someone to piss off…'_  thought the tall man amusingly.

Both girls sighed in defeat "Yeah… girl's a lost cause…" Yang grumbled lowly, disappointed.

"I'll give you an extra point for trying at least…" JC commented dryly.

"Gee, thanks for the support…" Yang rolled her eyes "Not like you did anything"

"Consider me as your supporting phantom then…" JC didn't expect much would happen in the whole 'let's be friends because we met for ten seconds', it either works on the first go or it doesn't at all "And I think she just wants to finish her book…"

Blake sighed in appreciation "Thank you"

"Support going so well too…" Yang sighed.

Despite the failure at the attempt to establish a friendship with the dark-haired girl, Ruby looked at Blake with curiously, or more specifically at her red book "What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake blinked in confusion.

"Your book" she pointed at the red book "Does it have a name?"

"Oh," she blinked once again before answering "Well… it's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control" explained the dark-haired girl.

JC raised a lone eyebrow "Huh… I heard that book before…"

"You did?" Yang asked as she watched her sister try to interact with the dark-haired girl.

"Heard it was based on a serial killer with a bad case of a personality disorder…" explained the tall man "It even happened here on Vale a couple years back…"

"Did it… was it solved?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Case turned cold last time I read…"

The extranet has a lot of information if one's wishes to use it.

"That doesn't sound like a fun book…"

"They are making a movie out of it if that makes you feel any better…"

"Lovely…"

Both onlookers watched Ruby and Blake continue on their conversation undisturbed as Ruby let out a small laugh "I love books! Yang used to read me every night before bed" explained the young girl "Stories of heroes and monsters" Ruby widened her smile "They are the reason why I wanted to be a Huntress!"

Blake smiled "And why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" she asked curiously, her eyes focused on the girl's silver orbs.

Undisturbed by the intense look, Ruby nodded "Well, I hoping we all will in the end" Yang smiled at her sister, ever the optimist, JC however… remained expressionless but listened "Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby proclaimed brightly.

'You are a weapon! Used against the enemy for the greater good!'

JC shook his head at the memory  _'No… that was back then… now its different…'_

Blake smiled thinly at the young girl's optimism "That's… very ambitious if you're a five-year-old" her smile lowered, turning into a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Said the dark-haired girl cynically, her eyes trained on the young girl.

Ruby remained smiling ever brightly, unaffected by her statement "That's why we are here," she said, her voice not faltering as she stated, "To make the world a better place"

Unable to contain herself, Yang swiftly pulled her sister into her broad arms, hugging her albeit roughly "Oh! I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang cooed at her younger sister.

Taken aback by the sudden action her elder sister is giving, Ruby tried to escape her sister's strong arms but to no avail "Hey! Cut it out!" yelped the young girl "And I am not a baby!"

The forced sisterly bond quickly turned into a small scuffle between the two, as Ruby tried to escape her sister's powerful arms and Yang not allowing it to happen.

Staring at the scuffle internally amused, JC gave a thin smile at the scene in front of him.

' _Siblings… huh…'_

"Aren't you going to jump in?" JC turned to the dark-haired girl, who was staring at the scuffle amusingly "Isn't it your thing?"

He shook his head "Not this time…" after all; siblings fight and argue most of the time.

"Can't blame you" Blake thin smile grew wider at the two sisters before letting out a small laugh, which caught the sister's attention "Well…, Ruby, Yang" she called the sisters "Its been a pleasure meeting y-"

"What in the world is going on here?!" a loud voice shrilled, catching the attention of the four, and some of the students in the ballroom. JC recognized the voice right away judging from how high pitch it was "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep here?!".

Weiss Schnee stormed into the scene in a huff, wearing a simple white nightgown. Her eyes narrowed at the four before widening after recognizing them "You again?!"

The two stopped their small scuffle and turned toward Schnee, eyes wide.

"Oh come on!" Yang groaned in displeasure at the sight of the white-haired Heiress "Not again!"

Noticing that several students looking at the scene, Ruby brought a single finger in front of her lips "Shh guys!" whispered the young girl from the floor, her arms wrapped around her sister's leg after the scuffle "She is right! People are trying to sleep!" she eyed the two girls.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" The white-haired Heiress huffed angrily "After what you said earlier!"

"I was always on your side!" Ruby defended, arms still tangled around her sister's "And I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah!" Yang nodded, joining in the conversation "And what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She is a hazard to my health!" seethed the Heiress "And you are starting to be the same as her!"

Sighing tiredly, Blake closed her book as looked on at the argument with no interest, before turning to the tall man "Going to jump in now?"

JC looked the argument expressionless before shaking his head "No need… Ruby has this under control…" he said calmly "It's not like things will go out of control…"

"Except for my sleep…" grimaced the dark haired girl before grabbing her candlelight.

JC gave her a sympathetic look before pocketing his hands "Well… I'll be off…" Denton started walking away from the scene quietly after saying his goodbye.

"Goodnight! And sweet dreams!" Ruby waved at the tall man casually before going back in calming down her sister and Weiss who were still arguing, waking several students from their sleep.

' _What a shame…'_  thought the dark-haired girl tiredly as she stared boredly at the three going at it. Sighing, she brought the candlelight closer and huffed the flames out.

"Woah! It's dark!"

"There are still lights you dolt!"

It's been said the argument went on all night.

Depraving some students from a good night sleep.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Passing by the next pillar, JC can still hear the argument going on between the three, waking several students from their slumber.

' _It's going to be a long night…'_  thought the tall man amusingly, he can take a guess that Schnee wasn't the type to back down from an argument, and it looks like even Xiao Long is the same-

He stopped walking.

Feeling something amiss…

More accurately, he felt he is being… watched.

' _Hmm…'_

At the corner of the ballroom was a circular device, small, rounded. Swiveling left and right high up on the walls.

' _One hundred and three… new record…'_  JC counted, as he looked dead on the camera, the device continuing to turn left and right. Ever since landing, he did nothing but count the number of devices that placed in various areas in the Academy. He won't be shocked if the Headmaster- who is the only plausible person and paranoid enough to actually install this amount of cameras- installed a couple in the bathrooms.

' _Guess the golden age of technology doesn't include privacy…'_

JC stared at the camera- which, if you focus hard enough, you'll notice the green light around the center, indicating its natural state- before continuing his stride. Looking for any decent spot for him to lay down and rest up for the day.

Tomorrow starts his initiation.

And his entry to Beacon.

' _Hope I didn't make a mistake by accepting to come here…'_

* * *

**{END CHAPTER}**

* * *

_Codex Entry: Combat Academies_

_Huntsmen Academies was founded by the serving Council as the main training schools for future defenders against the never-ending threat of the Grimm._

_However, the creatures of darkness are not the only threat to the Kingdoms security._

_With the present of a healthy civilization and the rise of the economy thanks to Dust, crimes have also risen from the brink. With the Huntsmen main job is defending Grimm's and occasionally against bandits who prey outside villages._

_Special groups policing the streets from threats inside the larger cities that might pose however defend the inner cities. Police and Military were assigned as those defenders, hence the establishment of Combat Academies for those unable to perform their duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses but still has the capability to perform these tasks in subduing, and possibly eliminating all threats._

_These academies give out special training, discipline to perform tasks where even Huntsmen and Huntresses are unable to do._

_Atlas and Mistral follow this system with their main academies having different schools for their military personnel and police, along with the existing Huntsmen Academies; Vale has the popular police academy, founded following the Templars ceasing their activities in the Kingdom twenty years ago, while Vacuo mostly rely on Mercenaries to police some of their cities._

* * *

**{EXTRA}**

* * *

**Note:**

**Trying to find free time to write can be annoying if you have college breathing down your neck.**

**Nonetheless, I managed to rewrite this chapter at least a couple to present the other characters and their interaction – I decided to get the exiting dialogue from the episode and added more to fit the situation-.**

**I am proud of how the first meeting and interaction between JC and Pyrrha; as my way of trying to flesh both characters out. Trying to make their interactions as natural as I can make.**

**The Codex entry was simply me explaining the existence of other schools and academies in the world, the lore of RWBY can be a bit… lacking. So I wrote what makes the most sense with the presence of police and military official in the world.**

**EndNote**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**


	4. M3: The Initiates

**This story is also available in Spacebattle Forums if you have any questions and want a quick response I am mostly there or PM for your opinion.**

* * *

"I am talking to you normally"

_'I am your inner voice trying to tell you that this is your inner voice'_

**[I am calling you through a radio, phone or scrolls]**

**_{You are listening or watching the TV or listening to a normal radio}_ **

* * *

**Project Aegis.**

**Mission 3:**

**The Initiates.**

**{START}**

* * *

**Tarsus Academy – Five Years Ago – YEAR: 992 A.E**

The sun has yet to come up as the twenty students stood at the center of the courtyard half-awake, it is still early morning, many of the recruits have not had a decent sleep after last night's activities, and extremely sore from the intense training the Sergeant has been giving these last few days.

Five days if you want to count.

"Line up Initiates!" Carter voiced loudly to the recruits, waking several of them from their sleep and making stand stiffly like a pole "You had a lot of time to sleep and rest up! And there is no such thing as slacking off in my classes! So wake up and stand straight ya grunts!" the Sergeant bellowed at the students, his voice filled with energy even early morning.

Carter nodded to Miller to begin "Alright listen up! Today you lot will be doing a training exercise in teams," Explained the blond instructor calmly, still wearing his aviator sunglasses despite the sun is barley out "While we encourage individual capabilities, which are expected, teamwork is just as important when it comes to completing important missions" he explained as he brought a large file to read out the instructions "The simulation you will be given is a simple defuse the bomb from a barren site we set up outside the perimeter" explained the blond-haired instructor "You lot will be broken into ten teams composed of two. One team will defuse the bomb while the other will stop the opposing team and protect the bomb"

"Imagine it as a game of counterterrorist you kids play in the extranet" Carter simplified sharply before grinning "Except you'll be using actual explosive" many of the students face turned white at this reveal "Don't worry, a little bit of flash bomb wouldn't hurt much"

That small assurance didn't lessen the fear that held the initiates hearts.

Undisturbed by his fellow interruption, Miller continued as he turned to the next page "All your teammates are randomized, we didn't base this on your abilities nor your capabilities" Miller read out the first set of names "Hermann and Navarre, you two will be Team One"

The towering student saluted to the instructor while the small girl whimpered in fear.

Miller continued assigning the teams until reaching to the last two "Denton" he called for the student who stood stiffly, expressionless as ever "You and Minos will be working together as Team Ten"

Denton turns his sight to his partner for today. He was tall, close to his own, with a dark crimson red hair, which could be mistaken for blood, spiked upward with several streaks of black scattered on his hair.

' _Someone looks pissed…'_  noted JC, the red-haired teen looked like he wasn't too pleased being in the courtyard  _'Then again… it's five in the morning, no one is exactly happy being out here…'_

As Miller finished with the assignment, Carter walked forward "Expect the unexpected recruits!" stated the old instructor, some students were left unhappy with their choice of partners, either due to personal references or racial bigotry "Certain situations will force you to work with people you never met in goddamn life or work with someone whose guts you hate!" he bellowed "So swallow your pride and work together like two married couple! Let the unknown be the known!"

JC walked up to his partner, most of the students were starting to speak to get to know one another – The ones that weren't against there the choice of their teammates – so trying to have a conversation with your partner wouldn't hurt much.

"Minos…" Denton greeted him formally, while some of the students were either half-asleep or close to falling asleep, Minos had a scowl that JC has seen for the past four days since they began training in Tarsus "Guess we will be partners for today…"

Minos simply grunted in response before turning his head to face the tall man, eyes red as his hair, scowl present. However, the most striking thing other than his hair color was the two things sticking out of them.

' _Bullhorns…'_  JC realized  _'A Faunus…'_  he might be the only Faunus among the class.

"Guess so…" Minos grunted, his red eyes bored into his blue ones, clearly not looking forward like JC in teaming up "Here's an advice Denton, let me do my thing and not bother each other, you'll just slow me down"

Denton raised a lone eyebrow "Look, Carter said we need to work together-"

"I can work just fine on my own, Human" Minos asserted, aggressively "This little exercise will be over with just me, so stay the hell out of my way"

'Someone's confident…' JC thought tiredly, great, he is working with a guy who probably hates humans 'Then again… I can't blame him for thinking that way…' the tall man could feel some of the students were eyeing at their direction, but more specifically at Minos.

Denton sigh "Have it your way Minos… but that doesn't mean I will just stand there and do nothing you know…"

Minos glared "Don't blame me when you get hurt" he started walking away, but not before bumping into his shoulders roughly.

Denton stared at his partner, or whatever you consider a partner now, as he passed by several students, some glared at his direction, which he answered by glaring back.

_'Guess not everyone's a morning person…'_

"Denton!" Carter yelled at him "Move your lazy ass or god forbid me you'll be getting toilet duty for being slow!"

"Yes, sir…" JC marched alongside his fellow initiates as they entered the nearest building, with his partner being far ahead.

A tired sigh escaped from his lips  _'Off to a great start then…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Academy – Vale – Present - April 5 – TIME: 7:21 A.M...**

JC Denton started blankly at his reflection from the mirror; the heavy steam from the showers covered all the mirrors in the bathroom, so he had to wipe it clean after he finished dressing. Which consisted of a simple tight black long sleeved shirt, combat pants, and boots.

' _Blacksmith didn't open today…'_  he suspected the smithy wouldn't open during the initiation period for the students to use, but checking it out couldn't hurt much when he was out doing his routine morning training  _'Guess I'll be using my old gear…'_ he swung his left arm slowly, exercising it like a clockwork.

Fixing his black hair properly after using the shower to its usual style, the academy allowed for the students to use the gym bathrooms –Where their lockers were located – to freshen up and eat after breakfast was prepared in the building. He waited for the other students to finish up with their showers before using it when he was the only one left.

He needed his privacy.

As he started wearing his leather gloves, putting it on tightly, he thought on today's initiation. The number of possibilities of what Ozpin could be giving them – Beacon isn't exactly a public school like Atlas, it keeps its secrets real close – But one thing that bothered him was the possibility of assigning them in teams, from what Pyrrha Nikos explained to him, the team will be composed of four, something he has never seen the other schools follow 'Or more specifically… Atlas doesn't follow these procedures' JC had to remind himself that he's far from home, the rules are different, and so are the people.

Done with dressing up, JC stared at his reflection once more, not wearing his usual sunglasses, allowing him to stare into his dark blue eyes  _'It's been a while since I took them off…'_  thought the tall man, staring for a moment before his blue orbs glowed a small blue light…

"No dreams last night…" he muttered to himself as he turned his eyes to his gloved hand, clenching and unclenching it "That's a good sign I hope…"

"…?"

His monologue was suddenly cut off as the bathroom door were opened fully, quickly wearing his dark sunglasses and fixing his sleeves as two teens entered.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours!" an energetic voice bellowed in the once quiet bathroom as a young man took the lead, he wore a green coat tail, pink trimmings on the arms with a snake-like marking on his coat. Following him behind was a girl whose voice seems to grow more energetic by the second, her orange is as bright as her personality, while the young man seems to be half-asleep.

The orange haired girl noticed JC standing by the sink and greeted "Good morning there!" she bellowed loudly before going back to talking to her companion.

The youth in green simply nodded quietly in his direction.

' _Does she realize that this is the boys' bathroom...'_  a thought crossed his mind as the girl continued talking to her companion, oblivious or probably not caring where she was.

JC nodded back before looking at his reflection one last time and then departed from the bathroom.

' _Wonder what they have for breakfast…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**TIME: 8:34 A.M...**

The locker room area of the academy had a building all to itself; hundreds of steel boxes were located here for the students to use for their tenure in the academy.

And here's where the initiates would prepare themselves for the upcoming exam.

"So….Pyrrha" Weiss Schnee began, her voice crisped with energy for once as she started speaking with the famous Pyrrha Nikos as they both prepare themselves "Have you given any thoughts to whose team you'd like to be on? Or better yet, with?" she asked, holstering her weapon – a rapier – by her side "I am sure everyone in this exam must be very eager in the idea of working alongside with such a strong, well-known fighter such as yourself" Weiss praise.

"Hmm…" Pyrrha stopped strapping her gauntlets for a second to think before shrugging "I really don't mind; I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" answered the red-haired girl as she grabbed her golden shield.

"Well…" Weiss got closer to Pyrrha, a little too close. Her eyes having stars behind them "I was thinking that maybe… we could be on a team together" Weiss pressed gingerly, her eyes filled with stars and sparkle, full of hope.

Pyrrha hated that look.

She has seen that look so many times it became the norm for her, praising her first, then buttering up to her just to team up because of her abilities and accomplishments instead of her-

' _No…'_  She shook her head, hating herself for thinking that way. Looking back at the heiress hopeful eyes, Pyrrha hesitantly smiled, she wasn't dumb, she knew as to why Weiss was trying to lead her to this, but she also knows that Schnee has the best intention in working together and not take advantage of her status.

Or so she hoped.

"Well… that sounds grand Weiss, I hope that same" the red-haired champion answered with a small smile.

"That's great to hear!" Weiss clapped her hands happily  _'Yes! This is perfect! The smartest girl in the class - Me of course, no one else – combined with the strongest girl in all of Beacon!'_  she deviously thought, while she can do just fine on her own on Beacon, but at the prospect of working with someone like Pyrrha would help her considerably  _'Together we will be unstoppable- No, unbeatable! – I can see it now! We will be popular! Celebrities! We will get perfect grades! Nothing can stop us from-'_

"Excuse me…"

"Gah!" The white-haired girl sputtered mid-thought "Excuse you!" angered at the sudden interruption, Weiss turned her sight at whoever had the gall to interrupt her planning "Can't you see I am happily planning my next step! Or are you too dense to not notice wha- oh…" she stopped herself mid-rant. Her face turning paler than it actually is.

"Miss Schnee…" JC Denton greeted nonchalantly, not affected by her angered look but found it odd that she stopped herself mid-sentence before turning to the red-haired girl "Miss Nikos…"

Pyrrha smiled widely, not noticing Weiss sudden change of attitude "Pleasure to see you again JC. And please, No need for formalities" she waved "Pyrrha's just fine" she found it odd to see Denton without his blue coat, showing off an impressive build. His black long shirt fitted his form, black combat pants and boots, and of course, his dark sunglasses.

"Fair enough…" JC nodded before moving past the two and opened his locker – that sat beside Weiss's- and started to take out its contents.

Regaining her bearings, Weiss turned toward the red-haired champion "Wait. You two know each other?".

"Yes" Pyrrha nodded as she strapped her gauntlets tightly "JC helped me in finding the ballroom last night" she explained before looking at Weiss in question "I take you two already met?"

"We have…" Weiss grumbled, "Though I wouldn't call it a pleasant meeting"

"It was quite explosive…" JC commented dryly.

Weiss sighed as she stroked her forehead at the memory of yesterday's events "Don't remind me of that dolt that almost killed me…"

Pyrrha couldn't help but put her hands on the heiress's shoulders in support before speaking to the tall man "Once again, I can't thank you enough for the help you did last night with the whole ballroom".

JC shrugged "No need to thank me, anyone else would have done the same…" said the tall man as he brought out a set of black greaves.

Trying to find something to talk about considering she can see JC is not the type to start conversations – and seeing Weiss not interested in being the one to start it – "Weiss and I were discussing the possibility of us being put in teams".

Weiss, who was planning a way to move Pyrrha to a different location in the gym, whipped her head quickly after Pyrrha revealed to the tall man 'Oh no! My plan being partners going to waste!'

Taking a seat in a nearby bench, JC began to strap the greaves tightly on his legs "I see…" he said in his usual dry tone "Been hearing some of that while I was eating…" he remembered the whole four-person team thing, an odd number to make "Guess you two were talking about a possible partnership?...".

Pyrrha nodded "Yes and if it's true I am sure there are still spots if you want to join up" Weiss's face turned paler than usual after realizing what Pyrrha is suggesting "So… what do you think? I am sure Weiss doesn't mind" Pyrrha smiled sincerely to Schnee, who couldn't help but smile back awkwardly.

"To be honest I don't know…" he answered, rather quickly and without giving it much thought "I usually prefer to work alone…"

"Oh… I see…" While Pyrrha was saddened to hear that, she understood why he would not be all in at the idea of partnership – Heck, she isn't a fan either- but the idea of it is nice.

Weiss, on the other hand, was overjoyed at this  _'If he refuses, it might be a possibility of my plan to come to fruition! Pyrrha and I would rule this academy!'_

"But that doesn't mean I don't like the idea" Denton's dry voice cut through her imagination like a sword, turning to his direction to see he was finishing with his greaves "So if I was forced to join up a team, I wouldn't mind it" he stood up and walked back to his locker. Pulling out a Kevlar armor and a utility belt.

This made Pyrrha smile at the possibility of working with the tall man, while she doesn't mind teaming up with Weiss, she is aware as to why the white-haired girl fervently pursued her due to her status and experience.

' _Forced to?' Pyrrha couldn't help but catch that bit._

"Anything on the exam itself?..." the tall man asked as he pocketed a scroll, each student were given a special scroll tailored to the academy's system, acting as both a communication device and for curriculum purposes.

Pyrrha shook her head "Still nothing. But I've been thinking on what you said and it makes sense if they put us in a combat base exam" It's the only way for them to test us"

"Probably…" Denton commented "We don't know much of this whole initiation thing other than we are to be tested… it could be us fighting against a bunch of Grimm" he faced the two girls, his eyes glowed blue for second behind his sunglasses "Or pitting us against one another in a fight…"

The heiress scoffed at the last part "Beacon isn't a barbaric institute to practice such inhuman thing"

' _Tell that to Mistral and Vacuo's education process…'_   he heard the stories of the… practices of the kingdoms would do in terms of accepting new students, be it Huntsmen academies or Combat ones.

As he finishes his preparation, JC slowly closed his steel locker shut as he grabbed hold of an assault rifle that rested inside his locker. Showing off his Kevlar armor, his weapons holster – where his silver Zenith is resting at the side - a utility belt where a set of grenades rested, a large number of them, a combat knife and… not much else.

Pyrrha found herself studying the tall man, who was being scolded by the white-haired heiress for carrying such little equipment with him. Other than the Kevlar armor worn over his long sleeve shirt, he carried around much basic weaponry, even the assault rifle seems simple enough to use, though it looks Atlas made from the numbering on the side. However, what caught her eyes the most were the greaves on his legs, the color fit his taste if it wasn't for the apparent dents and scratches all over, indicating overuse.

The other intriguing thing was the symbol printed over the greaves, that of a silver wing.

 _'Seraph…'_  she recognized that symbol, being around blacksmith talking about the 'winged armor' on occasions  _'I thought they stopped production…'_

"Alright, let's hope it doesn't jam like last time do…" JC worded out dryly, staring blankly at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them.

A small, three bell alarm sounded off in the area as the intercom systems started blaring.

"…?"

 **[To all newly-registered students please report to Beacon cliff for the initiation exam with the needed tools and equipment you've been given in your lockers]**  Professor Goodwitch business-like tone came out from the speakers as she ordered the students  **[And I won't repeat this but do please clean up your locker when you're done]**  and with that, the announcement ended.

"Come Pyrrha, the sooner we beat the crowd the better" Weiss walked ahead and passed Denton, giving him one last look of contempt before walking toward the exit.

"Well… umm… it's nice seeing you again JC" Pyrrha gave the tall man a smile before dashing ahead, passing through the crowd of students.

Waving simply, JC tightened his gloves and long shirt for one last checkup as he waited for the crowd to disperse from the room, still not comfortable in possibly getting stomped by a crowd of excited teens…

"Lagging behind there Shades?"

"…?"

He turned toward the voice and saw two familiar girls approaching him.

"Aren't you doing the same?..." Yang Xiao gave the tall man a wide grin with Ruby – who oddly had her hood on- following behind her"

Yang shrugged "Eh… the exam thing's on nine, we still have fifteen minutes to take our time" explained the blond-haired girl "Plus, not a big fan of crowds"

Despite trying her best, Yang studied the tall man up and down. Finding his taste in clothes to be quiet… militaristic for her taste, but hey, he still wore a nice long shirt.

' _Still with those glasses'_

"Guess that makes the two of us…"

"Three actually!" Yang patted over Ruby's head, which earned a glare from the young girl "This one here is the worst when it comes to meeting new people. All she wants is to fight Grimms and eat candy instead of growing up" she explained "And we are all out of candy"

"Tragic…" They started walking toward the exit as the crowd seems to have dispersed a bit.

"You don't have to make it sound so bad!" Ruby swatted her sister's hand "Okay, first of all, what meeting new people has to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow! I drink milk!"

"I don't think your sister meant physically Ruby…" JC explained with a dry tone, his head forward as he leads the trio outside "She meant mentally here…" he pointed up which Yang nodded in response "Meeting new people can help you grow a bit as a person…"

Ruby frowned "I still don't get it… I mean, I have you two, why do I need anyone else?" she noticed her sister frowning before quickly giving her a small smile, but she can clearly see that her sister was not happy with her statement.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Shuffling her feet, Ruby knew that her sister will ask that particular question, all day she has been hearing nothing about the exam except the team formations.

"I… I can be on your team or something…" Ruby murmured quietly.

Yang tugged a piece of her hair, a quirk Ruby has seen a thousand times whenever her sister becomes nervous about something "Why… why don't you try being on someone else's team? Like…" she tried thinking of a name before turning to the nearest person "Like JC?"

JC slowly turned his head to Xiao Long, while still sporting his emotionless expression, Yang could feel the look of disappointment behind his shades.

"My dear sister Yang" Ruby spoke with a clipped tone, clearly angry at her sister "Are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

While trying her best to hide it, Yang could see that Ruby was really scared, frightened at the idea of both of them in possibly being in separate teams. She knew the young girl was never comfortable with people she didn't know, but Yang knew she could not smother her for long.

She has to grow up.

Yang sighed "Ruby no, that's not what I meant" She worded carefully "I just thought that… I dunno… would help you break out of your shell or something…"

Ruby's mouth was agape "What?! Break out of my… I don't need to break out of my shell! That's ridiculous!-"

"She is right, Ruby…" JC's dry tone stopped her rant. Turning her head to see the tall man staring at her, his sunglasses acting as a mirror for her reflection "Staying in a comfortable zone for a long time will not help you grow as a person, it will only make you reclusive, introvert even…" Denton explained "Meeting new people can help you in the long run…"

"But…" Ruby tried to think of something, JC's explanation was sound but a bit blunt "But what happens when I work with someone I don't know or worse…"

JC remained quiet for a second, they were walking toward wherever the initiation is being held.

"My old instructor used to tell us 'Expect the unexpected' and 'Let the unknown be the known', it's like a mantra of his" JC said with a dry tone "That there will be a time where you won't be working with something familiar, the expected, the known" JC waved to Yang for an example, something Ruby was familiar with "Certain situations where you'll be forced to things or work with people you are not familiar with" he motioned the yard they were walking, a new environment for someone like Ruby, for anyone who is new to this place "We have to adapt to that change and make the most out of it…"

"Even if… even if it's someone I don't like?"

"Especially that…" He concluded, "We won't grow if we remained in a bubble…"

' _Now I am starting to sound like Carter…'_

Ruby shuffled her feet nervously but it seems she was less fearful that a few minutes ago after JC's explanation.

"And if you did end up working with someone unpleasant and can't play ball… well… you have us to take care of things…." JC assured the young girl, giving his and Yang's support should things don't go well.

Yang smiled broadly at this, happy to see her sister's mood better than a minute ago. Easing her mind in time of the exam.

"Didn't you just say we have to 'adapt' or whatever you were talking about if we ended up working with a dickhead?"

Ruby gasped "Yang! Language!"

"Oh! Sorry about that"

JC turned to the blond girl "I did, but that doesn't mean whoever you're working with doesn't do the same…" He explained, "Gotta make some double standards here…"

"Heh… I agree" Yang nodded as fist-pumped her hands together "Welp! Now that we are pumped! Let's kick this exam as- I mean butt!"

Ruby cheered along with her sister while JC opted to remain quiet, he's not exactly the cheering type.

The trio continued onward to the Cliffside, where the exam will be held.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Time: 09:03 A.M...**

The Emerald Forest, one of the largest woodlands in Remnant, covering close to a hundred miles if not more so from one end to the next.

It was a beautiful sight to behold from a high ground until you realize the place is literally feeding grounds for Grimms.

A perfect place for an exam to be conducted.

Standing by his side as always, Professor Goodwitch quite down the students as each of them stood on a white platform. Many of which were either nervous, ecstatic or calm.

Clearing his throat to speak, Headmaster Ozpin began addressing the students "For years, you have trained to be warriors, to be future defenders against the darkness" the headmaster surveyed the students, his eyes hidden behind his glasses "and today is the day you will test those abilities here" he raised his free hand while his other held his cane "In the Emerald Forrest".

Goodwitch stepped forward "Now I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams' since after the ceremony. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." her eyes looked over the students, scaring some students off at its intensity "As of today, each of you will be assigned with a partner and teammates"

"What?..." a voice squeaked from the students, the Headmaster turned a corner of his eye to the source of the sound and found the young girl Ruby Rose, who seems a bit disheartened at this development "Ohh…"

The girl herself stood nervously between the two people he expected her to be with. On the left was her sister Yang Xiao Long, who seems disinterested in listening to what's going on, picking her ears to pass the time instead.

While on her right was JC Denton, who stood rigidly with both hands behind his back and stared forward, dressed in what you would expect to prepare themselves for a fight.

While he hid it and hid it well. It seems even he wasn't too happy with this development.

Quite the polar opposites.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon" elaborated the Headmaster "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well"

Many of the students groaned, with the loudest being young Miss Rose.

Not skipping a beat he continued "That being said, the first person you make contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years".

' _Hmm?'_  he could have sworn he heard some glass shatter somewhere but shrugged it off.

Ozpin continued "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern part of the forest, the scrolls you were personally given act as any other scroll you own" the Headmaster explained, making some of the students to bring said object out "But it is tailored made by the academy for you to use as a communication among you and for the curriculum".

The device looked just like any other scroll that was made albeit it had specific restrictions the students can use out of it.

"The device has a compass for you to use should you get lost in your search, but be careful, you will meet opposition along the way" the Headmaster warned, causing some of the students to stiffen. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die"

Several students shivered as they started to whisper to one another, fearful for what seems to be their death sentence being given.

"Please everyone, quiet down" Glynda clapped her hands to silence the students, letting Ozpin continue.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff" he explained carefully "We will regard that item as well as your standing in your grade and possibly place in the academy" he surveyed the crowd, allowing the students to sink in the information he has given them "Now, are any questions?"

None raised their hands nor ask.

"Good!" That satisfied the Headmaster "Now take your positions!"

Everyone struck a pose on their tile except for JC Denton, who remained standing with both of his hands behind his back. The platforms they stood on is revealed to be a catapult as one by one, students were thrown straight into the forest, giving them enough airtime for their landing strategy.

Each had six seconds to prepare for each launch.

Yang Xiao Long winked at her sister as her turn came close "See you on the other side, Sis" she said before turning to JC "And you aren't the only one who looks good in sunglasses, Shades" She put on a pair of lilac-colored aviators to match his dark shaded ones before being launched off the tile and flew off, letting out an excited yell.

"Good luck…" Ruby said hesitantly, still not on board with this team's thing, before she too was springboarded into the air.

Letting out a breath, JC Denton finally allowed his arms to fall by his side as he prepared himself to be propelled.

Six.

"Just how many of my cameras have you found, Mr. Denton?" Ozpin asked JC, breaking his concentration.

Five.

JC stared at the Headmaster "You can take a guess just how many…" he answered in a dry tone, before quickly lowered himself to crouch position "Really against the whole privacy thing aren't you…"

Four.

Glynda was taken aback at the tall man's comment but said nothing.

Three.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug, which he somehow brought out from somewhere "Then...I wish you luck for the initiation".

Two

"Same goes for you…"

One.

Launch.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Winds rippled over him as JC dove closer to the forest head first, feeling the wind streamed over his body and bare face, his black hair moving at the speed of his fall the closer he got to the Emerald.

He avoided hitting a large tree, indicating he was entering the forest. Shifting his weight, JC brought both of his legs forward and arms back, eyes flared blue as he activated his 'landing system'.

Blue electricity started flowing, starting from his hands. Creating a sphere like dome around him as the electric current flowed around, slowing his descent and landing safely in a crouch position.

Rising slowly, JC brandishes the assault rifle and scanned the area around. As noted, the forest is extremely thick with trees, covering to what he might guess to be a hundred miles if not more.

' _And the perfect Grimm feeding ground…'_  of all places they could have chosen for an examination they chose the Emerald forest, an odd way to weed out the baggage, but not the worst place he has seen.

***CRACK***

He swiveled his head after hearing something crack from a distance, possibly a tree branch, and pointed his rifle to the direction where he heard the noise, looks like the party is coming for him.

"Let's test things out…" he took a breath before exhaling, his eyes flared behind the sunglasses "HUD… On" blue veins appeared from his neck that reached all the way to his head before disappearing.

Behind the trees came out a large wolf-like creature, the Beowolf. The Grimm stood tall on its hind legs, pitch black skin with numerous spikes protruding from its back and its bone-like mask present.

Following the creature were its brethren as the pack entered the area, teeth gnashing in anticipation of what it is to be their meal.

But found nothing.

Not a single thing in the area as their scent indicated.

Like it disappeared completely.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs...**

Atop Beacons Cliffs, Glynda Goodwitch monitored the students through multiple hologram screens that her scroll conjured. The Headmaster personally installed numerous cameras and sensors in the forest as a way to monitor the students and as a security measure for any Grimms that may wonder too close to the academy.

Glynda studied each screen, looking through each student to what they are doing at any moment should things go awry with the creatures.

"Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose have partnered up," Glynda said as she watched both girls, who more specifically Weiss Schnee, started bickering with one another.

"Quite the pair those two" Ozpin commented, sipping through his coffee mug. The events of yesterday that happened between them still fresh "But very interesting"

Most of the students are making their way in locating the temple and the relics, engaging and killing any Grimm they come across, using their training and skills to its fullest.

A common approach most Huntsmen and Huntresses would do.

But one student decided a different approach altogether.

"Augmentations had always intrigued me, it seems there are no limits in displaying their capabilities. Sarif, Darrow and everyone who worked on the project has always believed that we can go beyond our limits" Ozpin cited as he watched JC Denton aim his weapon at the approaching Grimm.

Before disappearing from thin air.

"Augmentations will forever be the pinnacle of our advancement… and Mr. Denton represents the latest of that advancement" Ozpin stared at the screen, quite amused at the confused Grimms in the area "It's not every day we see Nano-augmentations in action"

Glynda nodded, Denton took a different approach and avoided direct confrontation against the creatures of darkness, a smart move to take as the entire idea of the exam is retrieving the relics, and not engage against the foe "I do hope he knows how to properly use his augmentations considering his…. Classification" Glynda said warily as she brought Denton's file from her tablet, showing multiple crossed out spaces and blanks everywhere "And his position in the academy".

"Let's see how he handles something out of his familiar element," said the Headmaster simply "Might surprise us".

Glynda sigh in response before continuing to watch the other students in the initiation "So far, fifty-nine students have paired up, with the latest being Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie" Glynda stared at the pair, Ren was having difficulty in fighting a King Taijitu on his own before Nora Valkyrie landed and helped the young man to slay the two-headed serpent "Poor boy… I can't possibly imagine those two getting along".

"Hmm…" Ozpin simply hummed, not paying attention to what the blond professor was saying, focusing on the screen where Denton was last seen before turning back to watch Rose and Schnee.

' _I have high hopes for Miss Rose…'_  he stared at the monitor where Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose continued their back and forth with amusement before turning his sight to another monitor which has of yet to pick up the Nano-augmented man _'But I wonder if you will live up the rumors about you, JC Denton…'_  thought the elusive Headmaster, sipping through his mug in satisfaction at the taste.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Time: 10:13...**

Ruby Rose let out a tired sigh as she laid down on the grass. Not believing her continued bad luck getting any worse.

Not only did she had to partner up with someone, it had to be with the last person she wanted to be partners with.

Taking a deep breath, she remembered what JC told her earlier 'Adapt the situation and make most out of it'.

She sat up and looked at her partner, Weiss Schnee, the last person she wanted to do anything with, who not two seconds since making eye contact tried to walk away from her, guess she wasn't the only one not looking forward to this partnership.

Catching something from the corner of her eye, she saw a group of butterflies gathered in front of a rather large wall of grass, probably grown after some time. One lone butterfly flew away from the group and grew close to her, bringing her hand out, the creature landed on her palm.

"At least one of us is welcomed. Huh, little guy?" Ruby asked the small creature, while things didn't go as she liked, she would try her hardest to make it at least.

Weiss Schnee was not a happy woman, everything she planned just went to a blazing glory, and it wasn't even a glorious one. Of all people she and to be partnered with, it had to be the dolt who nearly blew the speck of Dust yesterday.

' _Why can't anything go right!?'_  she thought in anger as she paced back and forth, holding her scroll in getting it to work "Why doesn't this thing work?!" she yelled in anger at the device.

"Uhm…" Ruby tried to call the heiress as she played with the butterfly, staring at her in worry but was ignored.

"Quiet you! I am trying to get this broken device working and your voice is not helping it!" she huffed, her mood still sour.

The heiress' voice managed to scare the creature off Ruby's hand, flying back to its brethren floating around the wall of grass.

She turned her eyes back at the heiress, narrowed in annoyance "You know you don't have to yell, I am right here".

"Do I look like I care?! Everything I planned just went to flames the moment you looked at me!" she shook the device "And this thing just won't work!"

Ever since 'partnering up' they went through a lot of nuisances in the last hour, from the fact they are partners, fighting a group of Beowolves and nearly interrupting each other during the said fight, and now the scroll they were given just refuses to work!.

Yeah her luck was definitely not by her side today.

"Are you still mad because of what happened with the Grimm?" Ruby asked tiredly "Look… you were just taking too long in… whatever you were doing"

"Too long?" Weiss took offense to that "Excuse me but who almost got stabbed because someone had the bright idea of getting in front of me!"

"Because you were taking too long! It would have been easy!" Ruby yelled back, her patience is growing thinner by the second.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire nor stab you by accident!"

Ruby scoffed, also taking offense at her comment "What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that I suck at fighting?"

"I meant you lack at communications during fights!" she bit back "You talk so much about fighting but you lack the basics in communicating properly! You are basically useless!"

"Look who's talking?!" she chided "If you think you're too good to win fights without my help, then I can do just fine on my own too!" Ruby raged, before walking away from the heiress and toward the wall of grass the butterflies nested.

Weiss huffed before she continued shaking the scroll, trying to get the accursed thing to work. She realized something  _'Wait… I could ask her for her scroll…'_  her eyes turned back to the young girl, who seems to be talking a group of butterflies on a grass wall  _'No… she said she can do just fine on her own. So why bother…_ ' Weiss said to herself in anger before going back to her own scroll.

Ruby tried to bury her negative thoughts behind her, Weiss telling her that she is basically useless in fights, something she took offense to. Ruby has always taken pride in her fighting skills, and someone telling her that she is useless.

' _I am not useless!'_  she thought in anger, standing in front of the grass wall the butterflies nested ' _She… she is just angry… she doesn't mean it…'_  she calmed herself  _'Getting angry would make things worse…'_

She stared at the group of butterflies, smiling that at least there is something pretty just at this exists in this place. Holding her hand out for a butterfly to fly over, making sure she is not intimidating enough to scare them off.

' _Hmm?'_  she felt… something off from the grass wall... Something buried.

Something calling her…

"Sorry about this little guys" she apologized to the butterflies and tried to move some branches away, revealing the green has grown over some kind of cemented wall…

Cemented wall…

' _Wait_ …'

"I am really, really really sorry you guys" Curiosity got the better of her and she started to move more grass away, slowly revealing what the grass wall has been hiding behind all that green.

"…!" her eyes widened at the sight "Uhmm… Weiss…" Ruby called for the heiress, albeit hesitantly.

Sighing, the white-haired girl turned to the young girl, her scroll still not working properly "What is it now? You actually found something useless to waste your time on…"

"…."

"Well? Why are you not answer-" her words died out after seeing what the girl found behind the grass wall.

It was a cemented door.

Something she didn't expect to see this deep in a Grimm filled the forest.

And the other oddity is the insignia drawn over the door, indicating a heraldry of some kind that she recognized right away. Which is a stylized representation of a flaming sword pointing downward.

The heraldry of the Knights Templar.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**At the same time…**

Pyrrha avoided another swing from the Beowolf at the last second and swung her weapon, severing the creature's arms. Seeing her chance, the red-haired champion lunged forward and stabbed the creature through the heart, killing it.

Ever since she first landed, a group of Beowolves was waiting for any student that may land close by, and that student ended up being her.

' _I am probably close to a nest…'_  she thought grimly, the worst case scenario in facing Beowolves is fighting a pack of them, and if it's a nest that would mean more will hunt her down.

Another pack of Grimm came out from the forest, she has been fighting a number of them in an open area as a way to get a specific head count of the creatures and give her a better chance to fight the creatures instead of tight spaces between the trees.

Time slowed down around as she tried to read the situation 'Seven…' she made a headcount, gripping her sword's handle tightly, fighting against a small group of Beowolves was easy enough for the red-haired champion to handle, but a full pack of them will prove difficult  _'Definitely landed near a nest'_

Four Grimms began circling around her, teeth gnashing in anticipation. Feeling a small sweat forming from her temples, waiting for them to strike.

One of the creatures who stood behind the circling group launched itself toward the famous champion headfirst, with the intent of taking her by surprise.

Pyrrha didn't move out of the way, anticipating something like this would happen, distract her with the group circling around her while forgetting about the others. Timing her strike, Pyrrha swung her sword just as the creature came close to her, swinging it forward and stabbed the Grimm through its head first, killing it instantly.

Another tried to take its chance by attacking from behind, swinging its tree size arms in the confusion. Seeing she had no time to avoid it she instead moved her body, making sure the creature hit the shield that was attached to her back, bouncing the creature's arm off from the powerful shield.

This gave her an opening and stabbed the creature through the chest before finishing it off by slicing its head off.

' _Five left…'_

From the side, a larger Beowolf charged towards her in anger after witnessing its brethren fall.

She brought out her shield just in time as the creature came closer, using all of her strength to block the Grimms overwhelming strength that managed to send her back a couple of feet.

'Behind me!' two other Beowolves joined in, realizing they are using their numbers to try and overwhelm her and make a mistake, but she knew better.

Regaining her footing, Pyrrha quickly changed to defending herself. Dodging and sidestepping the two Grimms, while the creatures where doing the same whenever she tried to strike back.

These Beowolves, compared to the last two she killed, are smaller, quicker on their feet and more vicious with their attacks. If she slows down or slips in her defenses even for a second it would lead to her possibly getting hurt and injured.

Or worse, her death.

And she has the other three to contend with.

The larger creature charged once more, using its size to send the red-headed girl from the ground.

"OOF!" She spat out as her body hit a standing tree. Despite her shield blocking the worst to blow, it still sent her flying into the air. "Not a pleasant landing…" she coughed out as she tried to regain her footing, her eyes widened as the two Beowolves went to the offensive once more, launching themselves.

' _Defending myself is useless'_  her emerald eyes intensified 'Time to take offense' almost on instinct, she threw her sword toward one of the Grimms, which went through its head it mid-leap, killing it.

The other didn't stop, still intent on attacking her, it swung its claws to the red-headed girl. But she sidestepped, thinking she will take another shot with her shield, the creature tried to move its body away in time.

Knowing the creature would avoid her, Pyrrha quickly moved her body around after she sidestepped and dropped on one knee, extending her other leg to sweep the Grimm's unnatural legs, knocking it down on the ground.

Not wasting any time, Pyrrha used her shield's outer edges and brought down on the fallen Grimm, cutting its head off cleanly.

' _Three…'_  she stood up, the larger Grimm and two others were all that remain. She killed close to four Grimms, not to mention the eight when she first arrived, but she wasted too much time in fighting these creatures while she could have already been on her way to the temple.

Sensing some movement at the side, Pyrrha readied her shield as more Beowolves came out from the forest, and she couldn't make a distinct headcount judging from the number pouring out.

' _Dammit… I can't beat them all until that nest has been taken care of…'_  Pyrrha thought on her next course action, continuing on fighting will just waste her time and energy. But she could always use her…

' _That would make things easier… but I'll be a seating duck if I overuse it'_  she thought grimly, but she had no choice, she needed to get out of here.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Pyrrha held out her shield as some of the Grimm started to circle around her.

On what felt like a full minute, Pyrrha opened her eyes. Her body started to resonate a purple aura around her, looks like she will go all out-

_***BOOM*** _

A bomb was set off nearby.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**A couple of minutes before the bomb was set off…**

"Uhhm… Weiss?"

"Quiet you! Can't you see what we are looking at?" Weiss Schnee scolded the young girl as she studied the solid wall with interest "This is an extremely important discovery!"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion "But's a door. Kinda an old looking door, but still a door" it's been close to five minutes of Weiss studying the door and whenever she tried to ask her of its content all she could get were Schnee's usual ignorant comment of her being a dunce.

"You dunce! Can't you recognize a Templar temple when you see one?!" fumed the Schnee heiress "To think you're a citizen of Vale and can't recognize something trivial as this!"

"Oh…" Ruby studied heraldry for a second before answering "Nope! Still can't recognize it!"

Weiss felt a migraine was about to hit her "Read a codex… might give you some ideas" said the white-haired girl "You know what, why not read more codex's. It  _WILL_  help you considerably"

Ruby narrowed her eyes, she might be young but she knows an insult being given when she sees it.

Sighing to herself, arguing with Schnee would be a fruitful task, fighting the urge to bring out Crescent Rose and just cut something to remove her stress, but she'll save it for the Grimms.

Knowing that the heiress might take her time in looking at whatever that door is. Ruby laid down on the grass once more, watching the clear blue sky above.

' _Wonder how the rest are doing…'_  Ruby thought as she watched some birds fly by, which looks rather big  _'I bet Yang and JC probably found some good partners by now… and probably got the relics too…'_

She sighed once more before going back to watch the skies, the birds still circling around her…. Who looked rather large even from a distance…

…

Nearby, as the two girls dillydally around in the area, unbeknownst to them, a giant feather floated around before it slowly drifts to the ground, neither noticing it.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Confusion rang around the area as Pyrrha and the twenty or so Grimms were shocked at the sudden explosions going off.

' _Wait… that explosion came from the nest!'_  Pyrrha realized as do the Grimms as they howled and screeched in rage-

Load gunfire was shot through the air as several Grimms fell on the ground, each of them getting a headshot. One by one the creatures fell as an unseen force shot them with relentless force.

The shooting stopped, but she couldn't make headcount to how many were left in the area but were still a large number to be worried about.

Taking her chance of the distraction, Pyrrha ran and grabbed her sword from the ground before stabbing one of the smaller ones through its back, killing it instantly, before cutting another one down.

The large Grimm howled in anger after seeing two of its brethren disappear, preparing to charge head-on-

"No need to howl that loudly, big guy…"

An unseen powerful punch hit the Grimms white mask, which was powerful enough to propel it back and send it flying to a nearby tree, destroying it completely due to its large size.

"..!"

Pyrrha and the other Grimms stopped in their tracks after witnessing the large Grimm, which Pyrrha guessed to be the Alpha, fly through the air and crashed on the tree.

***CRACK***

Before the creatures could react, a violent bone breaking sound was heard around them as one of the distracted Beowolves had its head unnaturally diverge to the other direction, holding its head was a tall man, wearing dark clothing.

The Grimms howled at the man, angered at this display. But the man suddenly disappeared, like a ghost.

Another torrent of gunshots soared through them, killing and hitting some of the Grimms. Despite their attempt at finding their attacker, one by one the remaining Grimm either had their heads being unnaturally placed in the opposite direction, shot or stabbed through their white-masks.

In the middle of all this chaos, Nikos could see a dark figure appear and disappear after killing a Grimm, either by breaking its unnatural neck or by shooting it through its head. He looked like he was teleporting from one place to the next because of his speed.

Pyrrha jaw dropped as all the creatures were completely overwhelmed by an unseen force, and it happened in a matter of a full minute.

' _What's… what's going on?…'_ one minute she was seeing close to a large number of Beowolves pouring from the nest, then the next, nothing, The Grimms were gone…

And it made her uncomfortable to how the Grimms were dispatched rather… brutally…

"I usually would have asked if you needed a hand…" a calm and dry voice was heard in the empty area, which Pyrrha recognized right away "But I guess I gave it without asking…"

JC Denton decloaked from his invisible form, revealing himself starting from his head all the way to his boots before appearing fully to the red-haired champion, still wearing his Kevlar – which had scratch marks now- and his long shirt. Carrying along with him is the assault rifle on one hand and a knife in the other, smoke still coming out after using it in taking down the Grimms in the area.

Pyrrha beamed after seeing the tall man appear, wondering whether his ability was a cloaking or a teleportation of some kind.

"It would have been more polite to have to ask" Pyrrha joked, trying to hide her uncomfortable feelings at how JC dispatched the creatures in such a brutal fashion "But I guess this makes us partners," she said as her emerald eyes reflected from his dark sunglasses.

"Sure looks like it…" he answered with a dry tone, exercising his left arm before looking around the area "There are way more Grimms than I expected, most are even traveling in packs…" JC said, he has been avoiding any conflicts unless he needed to intervene, and Pyrrha being by herself fending off an entire nest made him stop his stride and try to help the red-haired champion.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement "A pack was already waiting when I first landed, but I never expected to land near a nest. Which I see you took care of it"

"A bomb is a bad choice in close quarters, and putting it in a cave is no different…"

A Grimm nest is basically where the dark creatures hibernate, digging themselves underground in large numbers to rest before continuing with their hunts. And destroying one would save a Huntsmen a whole lot of trouble.

"You would think they planned this all along"

"Probably will be in discussion the next time the Grimms are menacingly planning on their dinner table…" JC said dryly.

Pyrrha couldn't help but imagine a small group Grimms gathered around at some table and ominously talk about the next phase of their plan, it's quite the picture to laugh at.

"But we'll worry about that for later, we are still in the red…"

Confused, Pyrrha tried to ask on what he meant before something burst out of the trees nearby.

The large Beowolf Alpha exploded from its spot, woods, and branches flew everywhere as the creature charged on its hind legs, its rage-filled eyes focused on the two.

' _Fast!'_  Pyrrha thought in horror. Despite its size, this Beowulf is extremely fast, surpassing even the smaller Grimms she fought earlier. Quickly raising her shield in anticipation of the attack before the creature leaped towards them, her eyes widened after realizing who's its targeting.

"Watch out!"

Denton fired upon the Grimm, but with its size and the fact it's jumping towards him pissed beyond belief would ignore the bullets hailing at it.

The Beowolf opened its massive jaws the closer it got to bite the tall man. Not sidestepping to avoid its attack, JC took the creature head-on, lifting his left arm to defend himself as the Grimm's took a massive bite on his arms, trying to tackle the tall man to the ground.

Pyrrha draws her sword, thinking of a way to try and pry the massive creature off the tall man but stopped, not expecting what she saw next.

JC remained standing.

Even with its massive size, the Grimm couldn't tackle JC to the ground, not one bit.

"Hope you like the taste carbon wolfie…" he dryly said to the Grimm, not showing a hint of pain despite the creatures attempt to chomp his arm off. His eyes glowed blue behind the dark sunglasses, using his entire strength, JC lifted the Grimm up high, shocking Pyrrha at this display of strength, before slamming it down on the ground, hard.

Dazed from the impact, the creature refused to let go of his arm. Using his free arm, JC brought his fist near to its face "Persistent Grimm aren't you…" suddenly, a black blade came out from his arm, tearing through the sleeves of his shirt and gloves as it pierces the Beowolf through its white-mask, instantly killing it.

Pyrrha rushed toward the tall man as the Grimm disappeared, shocked and relieved that JC was alright "Are you ok, JC?" she asked as she approached closer, concern.

"Peachy…" he answered with a usual dry tone "Guess I'll be needing a new shirt…"

Pyrrha sighed in relief "At least you're alright" she studied the tall man more thoroughly "You aren't injured or-" she stopped herself before she could ask him anything, feeling like she skipped a breath, the Grimm managed to tear through his sleeves completely, exposing his arm…

…

…

An awkward silence came, unable to think of something to say before blurting out "JC… You're-"

"Augmented…" JC stopped her, confirming her as he tore off both sleeves completely, revealing his cybernetic prosthesis arms, pained black as his clothes "I wanted to tell you guys after the initiation, but I guess the earlier the better right?..." he explained, opening and closing his hands.

Pyrrha studied the prosthesis arm, unlike those she saw back home, which looked like a set of mix and match metals you find in junkyards as the more advanced ones were far more expensive to buy. The one JC had was more pristine, smooth and clean, much thinner compared to the oversized ones back home.

' _Now it makes sense…'_  Pyrrha realized, most of the things he managed today couldn't be just the work of Aura or a Semblance, this amount of damage and the fact he has retractable blades makes it even more impressive  _'That's why he doesn't carry much with him…'_  she remembered his gear earlier.

"Look…" JC cut off her thinking process, which caused Pyrrha to be a little embarrassed after realizing she was staring for too long "You can ask me about my augmentations all day after the initiation… we already have a lot on our plate…"

Pyrrha nodded in acceptance, both her and JC are officially partners now as per the rules, she has all the time to ask him whenever she can. But for now, they need to finish the exam first.

"Come on… with the number of explosives I set off, we are bound to get some unwelcomed guests after the ruckus I made here…" said the tall man as he reloaded his assault rifle "The sooner we get the relics the better…"

Behind them, smoke was starting to form high above.

' _Ruckus is an understatement'_   Nodding, Pyrrha followed the tall man "The Headmaster mentioned the relics are located north, right?"

"The scroll can tell us where we should go, so all we have to do is walk north until we find something that looks like a temple…"

"Hmm… I don't know if I should mention this but I read an old transcript detailing that the Emerald Forest was an old prayer grounds for the Order" she explained, remembering the books and codex she read during her studies back home "And there have been a number of temples built here after the war"

JC sighed, that doesn't sound good "The Order still with their crap in the other side in the world…" he dryly said to himself before continuing his stride "Let's cross our fingers and hope we don't go tomb raiding ancient temples randomly…"

Pyrrha giggled softly at this, feeling the stress she went through just a few moments ago subsiding the further they walked.

"Question…" JC turned to the famous champion.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Do you have any candy bars with you? Or any protein bars in general?..."

Pyrrha was taken aback at the odd question "Ahh… No, I am sorry but I don't have any" she shook her head, giving him an apologetic look.

"That's fine, but I guess I'll need to reserve my energy from now on…"

"Why? Are you getting hungry?" Pyrrha tilted her head in question.

"Not yet…"

The newly partnered students continued on with their journey, avoiding any unnecessary fights and enemies as they looked for the fabled relics Headmaster Ozpin has set up.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Cliffs…**

"The last pair has been formed, Headmaster," The blond professor said glibly as she watched the two "Pyrrha Nikos and JC Denton…" Glynda trailed off on her words, unable to fathom of such a partnership.

"Frightening combination," Said the Headmaster, unlike Goodwitch, Ozpin was more amused from this development "The Prodigy of Sanctum and The Nano Augment student…" Ozpin trialed off as he watched the replay of JC dispatching the Grimms tactfully, starting with him blowing up the nest nearby, distracting the creatures long enough for him to kill close to every Grimm in the area, in such a brutal fashion that even Glynda was uncomfortable at this "Or better yet… The Hybrid Aug"

And he replayed the scene where Denton removed his sleeves, revealing his mechanical arms to the red-haired girl, replaying it close to five times to make sure as Glynda would say.

"How is this even possible?" Glynda questioned as she watched the pair walk deeper into the forest "It's already difficult for someone to be nano-augmented without being crippled or even comatose, and being both would be an instant death!" she exasperated, every report she has read from Atlas latest technology at how impossible such a feat to happen.

Many people died trying it, many more with Nano-augmentation implementation.

"It seems that Mr. Denton is no simple man as you thought to be," Ozpin said nonchalantly, taking another sip from his cup "But I understand why he never discloses what kind of augmentations he carried around when he applied with us"

"You are not even shocked at this development?!" Glynda asked angrily.

"Nope" Ozpin replied nonchalantly "I've always suspected Mr. Denton kept more to himself when I spoke with months ago, and seeing a hybrid is certainly interesting to see firsthand" He watched the screen one last time before changing it to watch other students fighting a group of Grimms "And being classified as an Ogre, especially at such a young age, leaves you nothing but imagination to what he is capable of" taking another sip "So no, I am more intrigued than shocked"

From a distance, smoke started to form high up, the nest that Denton blew to hell.

Glynda narrowed her eye at the sight "I'll a word with the young man about bringing explosives without permission" and by permission, she means herself.

"I am sure Denton won't go blowing off buildings randomly, Glynda"

"He started a forest fire"

"I just sent Port a message to take care of that, so no worries"

Glynda sighed, massaging her temples in annoyance "Your leniency can be infuriating at times, Ozpin…"

The Headmaster chuckled in response before both of them continued watching the rest of the students and assessing their initiation.

' _A Hybrid Aug…'_  thought the Headmaster as he watched the screen where Denton and Nikos walking deeper into the forest  _'You are truly a unique person, Mr. Denton, truly revolutionary…'_

Taking one last sip from his cup, the Headmaster turned to the other screens, he still had other students to examine after all.

* * *

**{END CHAPTER}**

* * *

_Entry: Augmentations_

_Augmentations is a scientific and technological term used to describe improving one's physical performance organically through cybernetic, mechanical, pharmaceuticals and even nanotechnology. Enhancing a person capabilities similar to Aura._

_Originally created as a way to help those affected during and after the Heaven War by the use of prosthetics limbs with the intent to restore normal function of the missing body part that Aura wasn't been able to heal._

_Eventually, Ebon Darrow, a philanthropist and head of Darrow Industries of Mantle, created the first series of mechanical augmentation as the next evolution of prostheses technology to help the populace, and because of that discovery and creation, Darrow is hailed as the father of augmentation which inspired many companies to recreate it._

_Those who recreate where Seraph Tech of Atlas, led by Darrow's old student David Sarif. Who, with the help from Schnee Industries, took the existing idea that Darrow created and implemented Dust properties on them, which proved to be revolutionary as various military, huntsmen and mercenary company were benefited from this experimentation, helping even non-Aura users to be a helping hand in the society._

_And because of Sarif's creation, it turned Atlas into a powerful force to be reckoned._

_But this creation is not without controversy, various anti-augmentation groups have risen out of fear of the possibility of the populace will take full advantage of augmentations, becoming less human and more robotic, among those group are Humanity First and the Order Church._

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

_Entry: The Knights Templar_

_An ancient organization that roots back since the days of the Grimm Wars, called the first 'Huntsmen'. Formed during the War, a group of veteran and religious Grimm hunters came together in what's to be believed Pre-Vale in a place of prayer of the ancient ones, seeing that the war must end at some point but with a renowned focus, the hunters formed together after hearing stories of the old nights that defended the lands before the Grimm emerged, but with the purpose being is the eradication of the dark creatures and bring about true peace the land disparately needs._

_Led by a priest who serves under an old religion, the group formed under the name of the Inquisition and hunted down many ancient and powerful Grimm. And with the help of beings simply known as The Maidens and another Grimm slayers who are simply called as 'Silver'. Changed the tides of war and eventually ending it after helping an ancient hero known simply as Apostle._

_With their goal fulfilled, the group agreed to lay their arms to serve the newly established Order Church and work as their main martial arm in service of the divine, renaming them as The Knights Templar._

* * *

**{EXTRA}**

* * *

**Note:**

**I went through these chapters with the idea of establishing JC Denton and I hope I did enough to convey it.**

**Another important note, the fights will be realistic as I have come to find out that writing a fight scene is a hell lot more annoying, plus its more entertaining in writing a realistic fight, so there's that.**

**EndNote.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**


	5. M4: The Pieces in Place...

**This story is also available in Spacebattle Forums if you have any questions and want a quick response I am mostly there or PM for your opinion.**

* * *

**Project Aegis.**

**Mission 4:**

**The Pieces In Place...**

**{START}**

* * *

' _My brother once told me that whenever you're in a fight, pride gets you killed faster than incompetence. You need to think first before you go out guns blazing, and sometimes one's pride can affect one's performance. I have yet to see someone gets killed because of their pride. But I have seen someone get their pride shattered because of how bloated it got, just ask my brother whenever I beat him in checkers_

_Or my old partner…'_

**Tarsus Academy - Five Years Ago….**

He let out a subdued breath as he leaned on the wall, feeling a little winded.

' _Shit… I think I broke a rib…'_

He looked at his side to see another young man seating nearby against the wall, head hung low.

"So… Crap that hurts…" he grunted in pain, yeah, definitely a broken rib "Still with the whole  _'I can do this on my own'_  or are you now seeing the problem…"

The young man lifted head, his red hair a bit messy while their right eye was starting to get swollen "I had it under control…" said the red-haired man, aggressively so. Resting by his was a katana, its handle being crimson red "But you had to get in my way Denton…"

JC Denton sighed once more before grunting in pain "No offense, Minos…" Asterios Minos scoffed "But going head first against  _Herrmann_  of all people isn't what I call 'under control'…"

"I said I had it under control! I had him in my sights!" Minos bellowed back as he stood up, using the scarab for support, his right eye swollen shut at this point "But you had to interfere! You are lucky I didn't slice you in half!" Minos came face to face to Denton, red eyes focused on his blue ones as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"Herrmann wanted you to hit him! Or slice him!" JC bit back as he pushed his hand away from the shirt, showing small emotions for once, which took Minos aback "I've been telling you he is not simple-minded just because Carter calls him 'tower head'… he didn't get third place in combat for anything! We are lucky that Herrmann was holding back his punches!"

"Look who's talking! Who the hell held back because someone had the smart idea to not take care of a dumb little girl!"

This entire time they were doing a simulation of some kind as part of their training, they were the last group to perform after all the others did their part, and boy did they perform…

Thrown into a hologramic background, where the user can create and recreate any place or scenario fitting for the desired course base on memories alone, the one Carter chosen was an abandoned four-story building that was once famous for a siege against Faunus revolutionaries during the conflict.

What took everyone aback was the fact that the place isn't any hologram where the user projects a couple of walls and call it a day. No, this place felt lived in, from the temperature to the can of soda that littered on the ground.

Technology knows no bounds.

The students were given a simple task in disabling a bomb, with one team guarding it while the other will try to defuse it, like a simple game of counter-terrorism.

Except they were using an actual bomb in this exercise, Carter explained it's a way for the students to feel the tension when they are in the field.

The team they were up against were Gunther Herrmann and Anna Navarre, an odd couple to make them team up considering how opposite those two are to each other…

**[FIVE MINUTES REMAINING]**

A robotic feminine voice echoed around the simulation, indicating the time limit.

Both boys lament for a moment before JC turned to his partner.

"Look… arguing here clearly doesn't help anyone…"

"No shit…"

"But if we don't want Carter to crucify us we need to work together… and bury your hatred against humans just for this exam…" JC almost gave up half an hour ago when Minos refuses to even listen to him "So please I am asking you…" he grunted in pain but soldiered on "Let's survive this thing with our bones still in its place…"

JC brought out his hand to Minos, wanting the Faunus to shake it, as a sign of peace, and by peace, he meant Minos's own.

Minos simply slapped it away.

' _You gotta be kidding me! He hates humans that much!'_

"As I said, I do not need to work with a  _human_  to get this done!"

JC felt a migraine coming, he really didn't need this now "You know what, you are right… I don't know why I even tried to-" He stopped mid-sentence, which confused the red-haired Faunus.

Before he could ask what's wrong, JC pushed him out of the way with such strength that it took the Faunus a second to register

"Move!"

***CRASH***

A giant branch of an arm came out from the walls they leaned on, nearly grabbing hold of Minos before Denton pushed him away.

Before JC could escape too, the arm moved and caught him instead, gripping his neck with their vice grip hands.

"It seems you two didn't heed my warnings" a heavily thick accent resonated in the hallway they stood on, sounding more robotic than even Denton "And I don't like repeating myself" the dust settled, revealing a giant of a man, standing close to six feet five, give it a couple more years and he could reach seven feet easily.

Minos gripped his sword handle tightly as he watched his partner try to escape the giant's grip on him but to no avail.

"But I will make an exception considering we are fellow students," Gunther Herrmann said calmly, his hand still gripping JC's throat as he stared down at the red-haired Faunus "So I ask one last time, Surrender or fall"

Minos freed his sword from the scarab instead of answering.

"So be it…" Herrmann said disappointingly, he wanted to end this exam peacefully but his opponents were not making it any easier. He tighten his grip on Denton's throat, Carter explained that the only way to complete the simulation is either by surrender or by knock out, no killing "I thought you will surrender if you see your partner in danger but it seems you don't as much as I thought" Gunther stared down Minos with a disappointed look, which further irritated the red-haired Faunus "I didn't want to do this considering we are classmates, but we are in a time crunch the sooner the-"

"Who the hell said I was in danger…" a cold voice stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"..!"

Herrmann turned sight away from Minos and into Denton who he had on his grip somehow was able to remove his hand off of him.

"Don't know if someone told you this or not Herrmann…" despite his effort, Herrmann strength seems to fail him as Denton held his hand, eyes glowed blue briefly "But you talk too much!"

JC grabbed hold of his giant arm and threw the big man a good ten feet away from with such a force it made a powerful thud upon impact on the concrete wall in the other side.

"Not bad in escaping" Minos complement him as he approached his partner "For a human that is"

Fighting off the pain of his injured ribs, Denton turned to his partner "Save me the compliments… I was lucky he was droning on like an idiot…" when Gunther was speaking to Minos, JC felt his grip loosening the further he talked, might be a psychological thing but it didn't matter, he took this as an opening.

"Not a bad move either… Never knew your Aura can strengthen you like that" Minos wondered. He had to admit, he honestly expected Denton to be knocked out by now considering his hesitation early on and his lack of weapons when he entered the simulation made him doubt the tall boy, but it seems he had some bite in him.

"It isn't Aura…" JC revealed, which confused Minos, but before he could ask some movement was made from the wall Herrmann went through "I'll explain later, we are still in the red…"

"Clearly…" Minos gripped his katana and took a stance "I can't believe I am asking this…"

"But you are gonna ask me anyway…"

"Shut up" Herrmann's bulky form came out from the wall, anger written all over his face "I was about to ask what's our next step"

**[Three Minutes Remaining]**

"Do you trust me?" Denton asked his partner, ignoring the speaker.

Minos's jaws tightened, after what felt like an eternity, the red-haired Faunus sighed "I trust you enough you won't insult me…"

"That's a weird way to say 'yes' but I'll take it…"

Gunther fixed his shoulders and charged, shaking the ground due to his heavy armor and size.

"So what's the plan?" Minos gripped his sword in anticipation.

Denton also took a stance as he brought a nightstick "I am still working on it"

"Wonderful"

The two charged ahead, aiming to fight back against the giant known as Gunther Herrmann.

**[Two Minutes Remaining…]**

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Present time – Beacon Academy – TIME: 10:23 A.M**

' _It feels like we've been down here for a while now…'_ thought JC Denton as he walked deeper into the cave "Watch your step there…" he called his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, who was following behind him "Place's really dark…"

"Well… we are inside a cave" Pyrrha pointed out as she held a torch she lighten before entering the cave where they might find the relic "A nicely cleaned cave but a cave nonetheless"

"Let's take notes, might help the environment a bit…" JC said tonelessly but still with small humor as he took the lead.

Deciding to take the quieter route, they avoided any unnecessary fights against the Grimms if they wish to save up enough ammo and energy in case things go south. They agreed that even if they come across the other students who might be fighting the creatures, they will not interfere unless it is absolutely necessary.

After all, everyone in this exam trained hard for this very day, depriving them would be a crime to their pride as huntsmen.

"Let's hope we get things in time… don't want to fail because of a time limit…" JC lament.

"I wouldn't worry about that, the academy has already accepted us," said the red-haired girl, which caused the tall man to stop in his tracks and look back at the girl. Embarrassed at the confused look he was giving her she explained "U-U-Uhmm… I am sure you know the requirements to join, right?"

JC nodded, either get accepted normally through your papers or recommendations from an active Huntsmen or Huntress.

"Well, after the Headmaster sends you an acceptance letter to join the academy it's basically that, you are already accepted, no matter what happens today you are already accepted"

"So this exam?..."

"It's just a way for the professors to know where the students are placed, hence the team. And if you failed to complete it you'll still be placed in a team"

"Except they will be judged by their performance…"

"I… I guess?" Pyrrha said unsurely, Ozpin did say they will test the student's performance first and foremost, and not finding a simple relic can impact it "But I don't expect anyone actually not giving it their all in looking for the relics"

"Considering the Headmaster basically sent us in a Grimm filled forest looking for blood, is all the encouragement anyone would need…"

"…That's… a bit forward"

"Too much?..."

"Just a bit…" she said, unsure whether she would agree his point or not as she followed him deeper into the cave, torch in hand.

There were two reasons as to why they are traversing a dark cave. One, they were avoiding a large number of packs walking around the area, possibly looking for who or what destroyed their nest to hell. So they needed a way to avoid the creatures one way or another, which they managed to stumble upon the cave entry which made them wary at first until they saw an insignia.

' _Just remembered Vale is basically Church land…'_  he was hesitant to enter until Pyrrha suggested it won't hurt much if they explore a bit, Grimms for some unexplained reasons were avoiding the place.

And what caught him off-guard was the lack of hostiles inside the cave… like it was abandoned.

They've already passed by numerous old temples left by the Order Church, possibly during the Grimm Wars thousands of years ago. So checking over a cave wouldn't hurt their chances.

' _Let's hope Ozpin isn't crazy enough to put a relic inside a cave…'_  he thought cautiously. Then again, the Headmaster did send a bunch of teens to what basically was their deaths.

He wondered what this cave was for, considering there was an Order Church sign outside the cave entrance painted at the side. A pilgrim refuge? A place where Templars send their new initiates? Or a place where weird rituals were conducted. He's pushing for the last bit, anytime he sees something that goes against the Order's usual M.O it gives him a good chuckle internally.

The cave had numerous markings etched on the walls, markings of people fighting against what appears to be Grimm, possibly drawn during the early days of the War that happen thousands of years.

One of the markings that caught his interest was a single person lifting a flaming sword to fight the soulless creatures.

' _The war changed with a single spark of fire… guess now we know why the Templars use a flaming sword'_

After a long period of silence, Pyrrha stepped forward "Uhmm… JC?" she called "Are you sure you don't need the torch? You are ahead and it might help"

"That's alright, you'll need it more than I do…" JC assured her "Plus, I can see just fine in the dark…"

"Your… eyes are augmented?"

"I would use  _'vision'_  but yeah…" JC turned back to his partner, tapping his head to emphasis as his eyes glowed blue behind his dark shades "I can see just about everything in the dark that isn't twenty feet away…"

He wasn't using the full extent of his augmentations, the night vision and a couple of more he was able to use because most of them don't converse his energy.

' _Should have got some of those energy bars before the exam…'_  he regretted not doing it beforehand.

Pyrrha let out a small  _'Oh!'_  at his explanation  _'Then that's why his eyes glow every once and a while…'_  she realized the first time she saw his eye glow was back when she first met him last. She honestly thought at first he was a Faunus because of his eyes, but sooner she realized he was a human so she based it as his semblance just working on its own.

She read that recent development on augmentations had gone to the point where it made be possible for it to integrate technology within their body in a discreet manner, but it would impossible for JC to have such a thing considering he is mechanical augment. Plus, it has been reported its nearly impossible to find a compatible which have resulted in the person death.

' _I could ask him…'_  her eyes focused on his augmented arms, its clean and slick appearance made it obvious that they are military grade, even his abilities are no simple technology anyone could use.

The augmented man suddenly stopped, bringing his left hand up in a stop motion. Looking ahead of them was a two-way path "Feel that?" he asked, pointing the left path.

"Wind, I am feeling a small air coming from there" Pyrrha nodded "Think's it's an exit?"

He shrugged "Or it could be a nest…" they couldn't remove the possibility "But we don't know for sure…" he didn't pick up any hostiles nearby but he had to be careful.

"Hmm…" Pyrrha thought for their next course of action, they could go the left path and leave the caves but the other path could lead them to the relics  _'But there is a possibility where we could find nothing…Hmm?'_

She noticed something odd coming from the other path.

JC stood in his place doing the same, but he suspected that the relics aren't here, Ozpin isn't crazy enough to make a test that's basically just a placement exam.

' _He really needs to rename it… Initiation just gives people all the wrong ideas…'_

"Uhh, JC?" Pyrrha called for him, turning to her to see her pointing the right path "Are you seeing something… glow?"

Following where she was pointing at, the augmented man found a small golden object floating in the dark.

' _That's new…'_  his scans still show no hostiles in the area… so everything was in the clear  _'So why am I feeling like I am being watched…'_

"Thinks it's a relic?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not sure …" he was hesitant to even approach it, something wasn't right.

"Wouldn't hurt checking at least" Pyrrha jogged ahead, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Pyrrha wait-"

***CRACK***

Before he could stop his partner, JC felt he stepped on something, while has at this point stepped on a lot of things, mostly animal defecations. This one was different, this one felt recognizable, a sound he is very familiar with…

***CRACK***

Another step forward to confirm it.

The sound of crunching, bone-crunching.

He looked down to confirm his fears, staring at what seems to be the remains of a skull looking back at him with its hollowed eyes.

Other skeletal remains were littered on the ground, and it reached all the way to…

' _This place…'_

"Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha stopped in her place, taken aback of JC's voice calling for this loudly.

"This place is-!" his eyes widen as he stared what was behind his partner.

The glowing object became more apparent, shaking back and forth as it was floating towards them. The closer it got the more it became obvious what it was.

A giant golden stinger, and large red lines and eyes glowing from the darkness.

"Feeding grounds…" Pyrrha finished his sentence, staring dead on to the Deathstalker.

Before she could react, JC quickly covered the distance and grabbed her by the hand, dropping the torch in the process.

' _Shit!_  Only now his sensors picking up a hostile presence as soon as the Deathstalker appeared  _''Damn thing hid its presence from my sensors!'_  he heard that Grimms can lower their heat signature as a way to attract their preys without alerting anyone.

Running full speed in the cave, Denton used his night vision to maneuver through, heading toward the other path where they felt the gust of wind came.

The cave is starting to crumble due to the large Deathstalker chasing after them, its huge body shaking the cave.

"We can't fight it here!" said the augmented man as he dragged his partner, drawing closer to the exit. Fighting a Grimm this big and in this tight space is just plain suicidal, and he is not in the mood to be a part of a cave in "For now we try to slow it down!"

"How?!"

He had no other option.

"Cave in!" he let loose a set of grenades he carried on his belt and dropped them on the ground.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

"Think this is it?" asked one Yang Xiao Long as she turned to her partner, Blake Belladonna. She came across to dark-haired teen by chance after beating a couple of Beowolves and seeing her mood a lot better than last night, it made things easier for Yang to befriend her.

The blond-haired girl stared at an old and decrypt stone temple in a clearing, taking a circular shape. Within it stood a number of pedestals, each of them held a small object that colored black and gold.

Blake simply shrugged, they have already passed by two other temples, none having any significance except it's clearly ancient. Remembering the books she read on the Order Church and how they build a number of temples in Vale for pilgrims to find in their journeys, some of those temples were even large enough to be called a city of its own.

And now all that's left is ruins and dust, a remnant of the Church's glory and its power.

' _We had the world… but man and nature destroyed it'_ she cited as she followed her partner up to the circular temple, it lacks a roof, allowing the sunlight to enter the place.

She always wondered what those words meant…

"A chess piece?" Blake said upon noticing the Bishop piece on the first pedestal.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang pointed at one of the pedestals "Some of them are already missing"

"From the looks of it, we need to pick one"

Yang approached at one of the relics, before moving into another piece, and another, and another…

Blake sighed "Yang… You don't have to be picky about it…"

"But what if one of them is a trap?" Yang asked her partner, which caused Blake to give her a look.

"You're serious?"

Nodded the blond-haired teen "Yep! Didn't you see that one movie where a dude snagged an old relic and set off those boulders! Or was it spikes? Bah! You get what I am saying" Yang exclaimed almost excitingly so "So I am gonna make sure I don't pick one where boulders might appear from somewhere! Or spikes! Or probably scissors!"

"Why scissors?"

"Because they are the enemy to all awesome hairs! Second only to a messy hair after waking up"

Blake sighed tiredly, no point of trying to even correct her assumption.

"You know what… sure let's go with that reason…"

Yang continued on studying the pieces while Blake opted to look around the area for anything interesting.

The blond searched for what felt like an eternity before deciding the chess piece "How about…" she brought her hand forward to grab the piece but backed up a bit, trying to make sure it's not a 'trap'… before abandoning it and went for the next piece "This cure little horsey!" Yang showed the Knight piece to her partner "Look! It's even colored gold like my hair!"

Blake couldn't help smile at her partner's enthusiasm, as odd as it is.

After pocketing the piece, it was now time to head back to the cliff and hand the piece over the Headmaster, ending their part in the exam.

"Woo! Mission accomplished!" cheered Xiao Long at their success, "Thought this whole initiation will be a lot harder after the Headmaster's speech but things have been going smoothly, guess they were going easy on us"

"Well… it's not like it was difficult to find a place like this"

"Kinda of a letdown though, wished they used one those bigger temples instead of this dump. Might make things exciting"

"Yang… this place has history"

"A ' _dusted'_  history if you get my gest~" she humorlessly said but it earned her a blank stare from her partner "Get it? Place's a dusty old temple and its  _history_ " no answer from the black-haired girl "Bah! You need a bit of humor every once in a while you know"

"I have humor, it's just yours a bit…"

"Original?"

"Plain"

"Hey! Do I look like plain to you?"

The two stared at each other for a second before a burst of laughter erupted from the blonde's part, and Blake couldn't help but smile-

*BOOM*

The brief moment of laughter was interrupted to a dead halt as the sound of an explosion being set off somewhere nearby in the Forest.

"A bomb!" exclaimed Yang as she watched the birds flying high to what she believes to be where the explosion happened, judging from the smoke that was starting to form.

"That's the second one today…" Blake murmured, remembering the first explosion she heard earlier but it was much further than this one.

' _Hmm? Is that…'_  Blake looked up after hearing something coming close.

"Someone's packing some major heat!" Yang stated in enthusiasm "Come on! It sounded close by!"

"Uhh… Yang?" Blake was still focusing her sights upward.

"Didn't you hear that?" Yang turned to her partner in question "We should check it out!" but received no answer as the black-haired continued looking upward "Blake?"

The girl in black simply opted to point up to the sky "Isn't that your sister falling?" following her direction, Yang saw the unexpected.

Her sister, Ruby, falling towards them.

"HEADS UUUUUUP!"

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

"Headmaster…"

Ozpin looked away from the dark smoke that was forming from afar, courtesy of one JC Denton.

"Yes, Glynda?"

"I will have a lengthy discussion with Mr. Denton after the exam," she said with a cold tone.

"About?"

"About the importance of public safety and his choice of weaponry in the Academy. Along with the importance in relying on the necessary information to the staff" she glared at the dark smoke "This is not Atlas, he doesn't need to walk around like he is ready for war"

"I think he is aware for such a thing"

"But yet he seems to not follow it"

"True"

"I will speak with Mr. Denton after he reaches the cliff, and a slap on the wrist will not be enough"

"Of course, Glynda" Ozpin knew better than to argue with someone as professional as Glynda Goodwitch when the woman is set on something it's near impossible to change her mind, especially when it comes to the academy rules.

Turning back to the hologram to watch the students, smiling at this new development.

' _Looks like it runs in the family, Dentons and their love for fireworks'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

' _Yeah… I am definitely getting yelled at after this…'_

JC dusted his clothes off from the dirt after causing the cave in, with the amount he used it should give them some time but he is sure as hell he alerted half the forest by now.

Hearing a small cough close by, he turned to see his partner dusting off some rubble of her "You're alright?" JC walked up to his partner, checking up for any wounds.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha removed a small pebble that was on her shoulder "I am fine, just a bit dizzy…"

"Sorry about that, guess I used too much"

"Please be mindful with the explosives"

"I'll try" he checked over his equipment, he still had a couple more of explosives he could use, but considering they are up against a Deathstalker they'll be needing a lot more than small grenades. Turning to his partner, JC motioned her "Come on. We need to move-"

Before he could finish, the Deathstalker exploded from the cave, sending rocks and rubble everywhere. Red eyes focused on the two in rage. The creature looked just like any other Deathstalker she read about, except this one looked like it has aged judging from the various green grass grown over its armor.

This will prove troublesome.

"JC?" Pyrrha asked her partner hesitantly, weapons drawn.

"Yeah?"

"I think you managed to upset it"

"Well… I kinda destroyed its home"

"Please be mindful with the explosives to avoid something like this"

"I will"

Both students bolted in the other direction. Running through the woods from the terrifyingly large scorpion.

JC knew that fighting that thing with just his rifle and a Zenith is plain suicidal, bullets will just bounce off from its thick armor, and a couple of explosives will probably make a dent but it won't be enough to kill it.

He needed to think of another way.

' _God I wish I had a Gep Gun… thing solves all my problems by now…'_

"We need to fight it in a bigger area!" shouted the red-haired girl, avoiding a deadly swing from the scorpion.

JC agreed, fighting in the middle of a dense forest will attract unwanted attention. Especially after the explosives, he blew up not a minute ago.

' _Smart thinking there Denton…'_

The only option was to run, if the beast wants to fight then they will give it in an open field, wherever that is.

Avoiding another strike, JC was taken aback that despite its large size the beast still manages to keep up with them.

Thinking of a way to slow it down a couple of seconds, JC slowed down a bit and gave out orders "HUD… On" his eyes glowed blue, augmentations activating as he brought out the interface for him to see through his optical view  _'Guess I'll be giving the targeting systems a try'_  he brought out his rifle and jumped, turning his body to the raging creature.

Time slowed down, his targeting system made a lock on to the creatures face, or more specifically, its eyes. And fired.

The Grimm squealed in agony after the shot went through its one of its eyes, blinding and forcing the creature to momentarily stop chasing them.

' _Bullseye'_  He went back running through the forest.

"We are getting close to an open area!" Pyrrha said in haste after noticing the trees were thinning in numbers the further they ran.

As they come close to what they hope to be a clearing, his sensors started to sound off  _'Another hostile… but above us. High above…'_  he looked upward and saw what he feared, a giant avian Grimm flew overheard, and its size eclipsing even the Deathstalker.

"Nevermore overhead!" called the red-haired girl after noticing the creature.

"I see it!" he answered "We need a bigger gun and a bigger bomb if we want to beat these things"

His sensors picked up something else. Another hostile? No, his HUD was tailored to recognize a Grimm and Humanoid threat, so why is it picking up something or someone close to the Nevermore.

' _Don't tell me…'_  he looked up once more and found what his sensors were telling him "Someone is hanging by the talons"

Looking where he was pointing at, Pyrrha's eyes widen in shock "Is that?!"

"Weiss Schnee taking a joy ride on a Nevermore" He could clearly see the white-haired heiress sticking out like a sore thumb, her white clothes actually making her stand out "If she can climb up and hit the Nevermore, it might give us a chance-"

The Schnee girl who was struggling to hold on suddenly let go of the talons.

"She is falling!"

"Idiot…" almost on instinct, JC sped ahead of his red-haired partner. Activating his leg augmentations to help him quickly, looking for any tall tree that will close enough for him to catch Weiss before climbing on one, using his arms and legs to climb quickly until reaching the top and stood on one of the tree branches.

"Mark" his HUD marked the descending heiress, waiting for the perfect moment before taking a large leap, his augmentations working to the fullest as he brought his arms forward to catch the falling heiress.

"Gotcha!" he caught the Schnee girl in a bridal position, a bit roughly so due to the speed she was falling.

"OW! DON'T BE SO ROUGH YOU IDIOT!" the white-haired girl complained haughtily, hitting the tall man with her elbow in anger.

"Sorry about that…" he didn't want to comment on the fact that she was hugging him tightly.

As they came closer to the ground, Denton activated his 'landing systems' once more as electromagnetic dome formed beneath his leg, slowing their descent and landing safely into a crouch position with the heiress still held on his arms. He was thankful that the system did not consume his energy at all.

Rising slowly, JC lowered Weiss to her feet. Who instead of giving him her thanks, she glared, face red in embarrassment.

"I should have you know that I could have landed safely!" she said haughty, glaring at the tall man who towered over her "I didn't need your help!" she stops herself, her face still red after realizing she was clutching him tightly like a frightened little girl ticked her off. Calming down, she didn't want to give him any ideas which he thankfully did not address on it.

Taking another breath to calm down, which oddly enough Denton allowed her to do so, giving her time to think things through before facing forward to him, wanting to address him more formally "Ehmm! Forgive my hasty remark, but I would like to thank your assistance Mr…." she trailed off, trying to remember "What's your name again?" she remembered he was the tall man with a dark coat from yesterday, but she couldn't have bothered to even ask for his name.

"Denton… JC Denton" he answered with a dry tone, only now realizing this was the first time he properly introduced himself if you don't count yesterday's  _'explosive'_  entry or earlier today with Pyrrha.

"Yes… Denton…" she nodded to herself before a thought came to her mind  _'Wait… I heard that name before… but… where exactly…_ ' she stared at him for a moment before shaking her head, burying back into her mind, that wasn't important now "While I am appreciative of your assistance. It was not needed, for you see I could have…" she trailed off as her eyes lingered downward, staring at his black augmented arm.

"…!" her eyes widened "Wait?! You're?!-"

"Watch out!"

Before Weiss could say anything, Pyrrha Nikos came out from the forest, causing JC to quickly grab the heiress by the arm and pulled her close to avoid a giant handle almost hitting the unaware girl.

The Deathstalker emerged from the forest, clipping its deadly handles as it glared down on the trio, more specifically on the augmented man. Its single eyes staring in rage.

' _Great… it's more pissed…'_

Weiss's eyes widen in shock as she stared at the sudden appearance of the Grimm, one of its eyes bleeding profusely.

Standing ahead of her, JC blocked her view "Stand behind me…"

That ticked her off.

"You dare!" she pushed him away, shocking Pyrrha at her action while JC raised a lone eyebrow, "I said I can take care of myself! No, you stand back and let me finish this!" she strode in front of the tall man.

' _Right… just remembered that she is a Schnee… pride is like their second nature…'_  he was about to let her do what she wants before his sensors sounded off again  _'Another one? And it's a big one… shit… we definitely need a bigger gun…'_

"And allow me to show you my greatness!" Weiss finished.

The trio drew out their weapons, Pyrrha and Weiss drawing their swords and rapier respectfully while JC pulled his rifles handle, looks like he has to go all out.

' _Here it comes!'_

"YEE-HAW!" a giant Ursa Major emerged from the forest, but instead of attacking the trio, it rammed its head right into the Deathstalker, sending the Grimm a couple of feet from the ground.

"…!"

"What on Oum?!" yelled the heiress, not believing what she was witnessing "Since when do Grimms fight each other?!"

"Maybe they are in a turf war? Older Grimms get into conflict with each other sometimes"

"That would be the case if it's not that fact we just witnessed a Grimm drive-by…" JC interrupted the girls, turning to him an explanation, he pointed at the Ursa "Look who's riding it…"

Following where he was pointing at, the girls were flabbergast at what they saw.

"Awww… it's broken…" an orange haired sat atop the Ursa, which collapsed from exhaustion. JC recognized her as the girl who entered the boys' locker rooms earlier in the morning, following that youth in green.

"Did she?..." Pyrrha mouthed off quietly

JC nodded in response, even he was unsure how to react something like this, and he has seen a lot at this point.

The sound of branch breaking got the three's attention away from the girl, expecting trouble but someone else came out. The same youth in green he met earlier.

He huffed in exhaustion, sweat dripping from all the running he had to do to catch to his companion.

Taking another breath he called his partner "Nora!"

The girl in question turned away from the exhausted Ursa to answer him "Yes Ren?"

"Never…" he huffed, sweat still dripping "Never do that again…" he said out of breath from all the running before finally noticing the trio.

"Oh! Hello there!" Nora waved at the three while Ren simply nodded in the direction. Which JC responded with a quiet nod for the second time today.

He honestly did not know what to do next.

"Well, will you look at that!" a brightly voice sang aloud behind them, turning toward where the voice called to see Yang Xiao Long approaching the trio, smiling from ear to ear as always. Trailing behind the blond girl were her sister Ruby- who looked disheveled- and Blake Belladonna "The gang's all here!" she waved at Ren and Nora – Who was trying to scold the orange haired girl of the importance of animal care for some off reason- in recognition "Not bad with the Ursa driving skills" Yang complimented.

"Thanks! I've been training all week just for this moment!" Nora said happily "And I never thought it would actually work!"

Everyone turned to Ren for an explanation, who somehow managed to bring out a bag of chips and started eating it.

"Don't ask, just accept it…" said Ren as he took another bite from his chip, looking too tired to explain his partner's training regiments

It would be a plausible thing to do.

"Anyway!" Yang continued on "Considering the gang's all here! Now we can all die together!"

' _Someone's a cynic…'_

Before anyone could comment on her wording. The Deathstalker recovered from the Ursa attack, its single eye caught the eye students and in anger from all the embarrassment it's been given, it charged ahead, pincers clipping rapidly.

JC looked worriedly, while everyone looks confident in fighting the scorpion, they still had the Nevermore to contend with.

And one student had the bright idea to do the opposite.

With a battle cry, if you can call it one. Ruby Rose charged at the approaching Deathstalker, swinging Crescent Rose over her head.

"Ruby!" Yang realized too late her sister went ahead and attack the Grimm.

The sound of thunder cracking resonated in the open field as Ruby activated her Semblance, JC eyes widen behind his sunglasses as Ruby became just a blur, speeding toward the Grimm ready to strike it down.

' _Her powers is speed… but it's still useless against a Deathstalker…'_ he looked upward "Or a Nevermore…"

She circled around the scorpion Grimm, firing a couple of well-timed shots from her rifle-scythe, which was useless as the bullets bounced off its tough armor. Her weapon morphed once more, turning into its scythe form before attacking the creature. But its armor was too powerful to even make a dent by her weapon.

Annoyed at the young girls continued to attack, the creature managed to catch the girl by her cape, stopping her attack dead. And swung her with its pincers full force, knocking her to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang screamed for her sister, running towards her.

"Don't worry!" Ruby said in a struggle, still reeling from the single attack "I am totally fine!" as she was about to get up a large shadow casted over her

"Oh… No…"

The young girl's face turned pale in fear as the scorpion raised its golden stinger high above, seeking to finish her off once and for all.

Yang felt her entire body go numb as she watched at her vulnerable sister in horror "RUBY!" she tried to run faster, trying to make it in tune but she knew she couldn't make it in time, her young sister would be crushed by the Grimm.

"NO!" Yang Xiao Long cried as the creature's golden stinger came closer to the young girl, and she couldn't do anything about it.

And she couldn't notice the two blurs racing pass her.

"Gotcha…"

Just as the gold stinger was about to come down on the helpless girl, she suddenly felt being lifted off her spot and carried away. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she saw JC Denton face looking ahead, carrying the young girl to safety.

"J-J-JC?" behind his sunglasses his eyes glowed blue for a second.

The tall man looked down on the girl blankly before giving her a small smile "Justice Call himself…" he said with a dry tone as he carried her in a bridal style.

The creature let out an inhuman scream in anger as it once again saw the tall man annoying it, it went to follow them before a wall of ice was erected beneath it, encasing it in solid ice completely and momentarily subduing it.

"You idiot!" Weiss Schnee shouted her partner as she stood close to the Deathstalker after activating her glyph, a famous Schnee family technique "Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

"Uhmm…"

"Don't answer! I am not done!"

JC gently lowered the young on her feet. Checking over his stats and energy, he wasted about ten percent of his energy for using his augmentation on his legs, pushing it far beyond he is used to  _'I need to save up…'_ he breathed out, his body not used to this amount of energy consumption  _'Then again… I am still testing it…'_

"And you!" Schnee pointed at the tall man "I had things under control! Your help was not needed!"

He really fought back for a retort…

"Ruby!" thankfully, Yang rushed passed the two and hugged her sister, happy of her sister being safe and sound "You made me so worried!" cried the blond-haired girl, unknowingly pushing JC aside as she pulled Ruby into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yang!..." Ruby breathed out, arms flailing wildly as her older sibling hugged her tightly. Whether Yang noticed it or not it didn't matter, all that matter was that Ruby was safe.

The blond girl still remembered the numbness she felt not too long ago, feeling helpless to do anything after she saw her sister getting hit by the Deathstalker. And the sense of possibly losing her sister…

' _Never again… not after that time…'_

"Yang…" Ruby's face was starting to turn pale white as Yang's hold on her sister continued to tighten further "I… Can't… Breath… help…"

"Alright, I think we are all happy she is safe and not seriously hurt…" JC stepped in to stop the blond girl from possibly hugging her sister to death, now which would be an embarrassing end for anybody "No need to kill her for it…"

"Oops!" Yang released Ruby from her hold, allowing the younger sister to suck some air back into her system "Sorry about that Rubes!" she apologized "You just scared me to death not a minute ago!"

"That makes the two of us!" Ruby coughed as she tried to regain her breath "And I am fine Yang, don't worry about it-"

"You are so childish!" Weiss interrupted the sisters moment as she approached the trio after finishing up with the Deathstalker. Even if JC didn't rush in to save Ruby, Weiss could have been the one to do so if she acted a little quicker.

"Weiss?" Ruby eyes widen as the heiress came closer before standing in front of the young girl, arms on her hips and sporting her usual scowl.

"And dim-witted! Hyperactive fool! And unsupportive in team base communication!" Weiss continued ranting upon the young girl, which embarrassed her at each problem Schnee listed off.

"Pfft… look who's talking…" Yang whispered to JC who continued watching in silence.

"And don't get me started on your fighting style!" Weiss was now close to Ruby's face, looking down at the girl in anger "You could have been killed! And became a laughing stock for your tomfoolery!"

JC had to agree on the last… albeit hesitantly so…

"I had a speech, a good, well-thought-of and insightful speech all prepared especially just for you before tall and dark here decided to save you before I did!" JC said nothing on her comment, but he can imagine he might have wounded her pride for saving the young girl in red instead of the heiress doing it "But I suppose I can be a bit…difficult…"

Yang scoffed quietly "That's an understatement…" she whispered to the tall man.

"But… if we are to continue with this…" she hesitated before braving on "Partnership… We are going to have to do this together" said the heiress, which shocked Ruby at what she is suggesting "So if you quit being a childish fool and not showing off… I will try to be nicer" Weiss said with finality, satisfied with getting it out of her chest, she walked back to the other students who were waiting by the circular temple with a proud look.

Ruby and even Yang continued staring at the heiress dumbfounded, not expecting someone as pride filled as Weiss Schnee would actually even consider at the idea of accepting Ruby as her partner, let alone at the idea of partnership. But the most unexpected thing of them all, was Weiss actually being worried for Ruby's well-being.

"You done gawking there?" asked JC, interrupting the thought of process "Because we have to get out here…"

"Oh… Sorry" apologized the young girl before looking back at her partner "It's just that its…" she hesitated to continue, thinking of the right word to describe the situation.

"Weird?" Yang answered.

Ruby nodded "Yeah… really weird…"

"That's as weird as you gonna get from a Schnee…" JC explained as he lean down to help Ruby up "Come on, let's regroup with the others and think our next course of plan…" For now, they should be able to focus on finishing the exam and with their heads still in its place.

"Right!" Ruby smiled widely as she accepted JC's helping hand "But you have to tell me how you managed to run so fast! Is it your semblances? Oh! Do you have a semblance like mine?..." she trailed off, feeling something off with his grip as she unknowingly lowered her eyes to his… arm.

"Whoa!" Yang's eyes widen upon noticing his arm.

Ruby looked up to the tall man "JC! You are-"

"Augmented…" he confirmed. Moving his free arm and showing that yes, it's a real cybernetic prosthesis arm along with his other arm, which further shocked both girls.

He was not surprised that people would eventually find out about his arms, it was inevitable. Especially now considering he tore off his sleeves earlier.

JC Continued "I have been meaning to tell you guys about it to after the initiation but I guess its better now than later…" Ruby didn't answer as she continued staring at the hand she holds with a cat like intensity. That worried him "Uhh… Ruby?"

That got the girl out of her stupor "This…" she studied the hand once more, moving the fingers and closing his hands to check "This IS AWESOME!" She said loudly, her voice sounding almost childlike "Why didn't you tell me you were augmented! This looks so cool!" she moved his hand a couple of time "Do you shoot lasers from your arm?! Oh! How about from your eyes?!" He legitimately wondered if the last part was even possible "Is it why your eyes glow sometimes? It looks scary but awesome! But still scary… is it why you wear sunglasses even indoor?"

' _I commend her for not taking a breather for even one second…'_  thought JC, feeling a small drop of sweat forming, but she couldn't help but smile internally at the young girl's enthusiasm.

Yang giggled as her sister continued to bombard the augmented man with question upon question and not giving him a chance to explain. She always found this side of her sister really cute too how she acts towards weapons of all kinds  _'Guess you can add robot arms in the list'_.

"Calm down there Rubes, no need to overwhelm our fellow augment man here" Yang patted on her sister's head for her to stop "But I do have to agree with her on this, Shades," said the blond girl as she studied his arms "It looks really rad!"

"Good to know…" he gently move his arm away from Ruby, he won't be shocked if the continued gripping it the girl might be able to tear it off "But I'll answer any of your questions you have after we settled in Beacon" JC reasoned "Right now let's just survive this thing with our heads still in its place…"

Both girls nodded in acceptance, they had time to ask but they still need to finish the initiation.

Walking back to the circular temple to the others with the rest finding out of JC's augmentations, each with their own reaction. Pyrrha was still in awe of his augmentations as well as Ruby and Nora for some odd reason. Others, however, were uncomfortable, that being Weiss, Blake and oddly enough Ren, stared at him with a cautious look.

The eight students finally had time to breathe, albeit for a moment.

His sensors picked up an approaching hostile "Nevermore's circling back" they remembered the avian Grimm was still in the area, while the Deathstalker is still frozen, they knew it was only a matter of time before it breaks free.

"Look!" Weiss pointed at the ruined temple "Our objectives is just right in front of us, no use of dillydallying around like fools"

"She's right!" Ruby nodded in agreement "Our mission is to grab the artifacts and make it back to the cliffs, so there is no point in fighting these things"

' _No shit…'_  thought JC, this was his approach from the beginning in avoiding any unnecessary fights. He wasted enough energy, and he would waste even more if he fought a Deathstalker, let alone with a Nevermore too.

"Really?" Yang raised a single eyebrow as she asked her sister "You? Actually avoiding a fight?"

Weiss scoffed "For once you are using your head in the right way," she said haughtily, which made the young girl scratch her head in embarrassment "But it is clear as day it's a horrible idea to fight two powerful Grimms simultaneously" pointed out the heiress.

"Yeah! What she said!" Ruby smiled at her partner "So let's grab the relic and skedaddle out of here!"

Everyone has already picked up a piece of the relic by now, all that is left were JC and Ruby to pick for their respective teams. Walking in the circular temple and picked up their chess piece, Denton chose a gold rook piece randomly, while Ruby took a while to choose hers before Weiss shouted at her to hurry up and picked a knight piece.

"I really like ponies," said the young girl as her reason behind it.

"A rook piece?" Pyrrha asked curiously to her partner.

JC shrugged "They took the king piece so I settle for a castle…" he explained simply before pocketing the piece.

"Time we leave now" Lie Ren said loudly to the group, throwing the bag of chips after finishing it "Deathstalker is trying to get free"

The Deathstalker was starting to move from its incased prison, trying to fight through the solid ice with its pincers, cracking it little by little.

"Right!" Ruby waved the others to follow her "Let's go!"

Everyone followed her except for Yang, who was smiling at her sister proudly, and Blake who waited for her partner to move.

"What is it?" asked her black-haired partner.

"No...It's nothing…" Yang said simply, still smiling broadly at her sister.

It might take a while, but she knows her sister will get out from her shell and get along with the other students, she already started with Denton and now she is able to get along with the Schnee girl, managed to lead the others to follow her with just her energy and enthusiasm, and in time she'll be out of her shell completely.

"Ruby…" JC's dry voice interrupted the moment, calling the young girl's attention, she turned to look at him in question "The cliff is in the other way…" he pointed behind him, opposite to where Ruby and the others were going.

"Let's go in the other direction!" Ruby said once more but forced, trying to hide her embarrassment for going the other direction

' _It might take a while...but I'll be there to help her through it…'_  thought the blond girl before going after her sister, not noticing her partner Blake was smiling in the background in realization to what Yang was happy about.

As the group ran for the cliff, the Nevermore managed to get them at its sight, seeing them as food like any other avian predator for it to devour.

JC thought through any scenario in case the avian Grimm managed to intercept them, and like the Deathstalker, it's persistent in seeing them dead.

And with his equipment or the lack of it, killing it won't be an easy task.

' _We need to surprise it…'_  despite its size, Nevermores are agile creatures, so throwing a rocket launcher would be a waste if it knows its coming.

They could use the forest as cover, but that would mean meeting whatever is hiding in the forest, his sensors picked multiple hostiles nearby but remained immobile, probably waiting for one of them to slip or use the tree to hide from the avian Grimm.

"Is that a castle?" Ruby pointed out, ahead them was another abandoned structure, a tall tower still standing from one end, while a long bridge can be used to traverse to the tower's side.

A large shadow flew overhead as the Nevermore finally grew bored at watching them, the gigantic bird decided to land atop the tower, screeching loudly as a way to challenge them to cross the bridge.

Forcing the students to spread out and take cover behind some fallen stone walls which located close to the bridge. With JC, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren in one wall while Ruby, Yang, Schnee, and Blake in the other.

"Well ain't that great!" complained Yang "All that is left is the Deathstalker and things really go bad"

The sound of tree snapping drew their attention from the avian Grimm and saw what they feared, the Deathstalker. Freed from its ice confinement, the scorpion burst through the forest as it started snapping its pincers upon spotting the students, and especially at JC and Pyrrha.

Lie Ren let out a tired sigh "You just had to say it didn't you…" he gave the blond girl a look of disproval.

"Don't look at me like that!" Yang defended "Shit! Why didn't have to be me saying it…"

"Yang! Language!" Ruby scolded her sister.

"I agree with Ruby, you have such a foul mouth…" Weiss cited her.

"Yeah! Bad words are bad!" Nora commented at the side.

Blake simply opted to give her partner a disapproving look.

"Oh come on! You are doing it now! Let's survive this first then you can give me a lecture!" Yang tried to focus on the situation they are having right now "Anyway! Anybody got any ideas as to why we get out here alive!"

"And one that doesn't involve swinging our weapons without a proper plan" Weiss cited as she gave Ruby a look.

"Well?" Yang asked around "Any escape plans?"

"We fight…"

"…!"

Everyone turned to JC Denton, who was still looking at the Deathstalker.

"I thought I was clear with the 'swinging our weapons aimlessly' part" Weiss cited annoyingly.

"I am aware, but we can't exactly run away with the Grimms having us pinned from both sides" Denton pointed out, he never thought he would suggest a fight even though he has been avoiding all this time, but they have no choice "Forest is out of the question, we probably have Beowolves or whatever thing is prowling around to contend with. Plus the Nevermore would spot us the moment we go out…"

"So what do you suggest?" Pyrrha spoke up "We can't fight two Grimms simultaneously, with one them in the air while the other on the ground"

"We won't be fighting them at the same time…" said the tall man "We have to bring them apart as much as possible. One group will handle the bird while the other will handle the stalker" JC explained, his voice becoming less cold the further he spoke.

"So… who will handle them?" Yang asked.

"We have eight people here" Ren reasoned "So a four-person team?"

' _Just like the rumor suggested… looks like Ozpin is getting lucky today'_  somewhere, a certain Headmaster coughed.

JC nodded "Yeah… if we can get each Grimm to focus on one team then each team can kill it…"

"Then we'll take care of the Nevermore!" Ruby proclaimed confidently, makes sense, considering that she is the only person with a sniper rifle in hand to use.

Weiss's eyes twitched in annoyance after Ruby said 'we', clearly dragging her along.

Yang came forward "Can't leave my baby sister on her own again! We'll help too!" said the blond girl, as her dark-haired partner nodded alongside.

"Guess I'll leave you guys with the bird…" JC nodded before fishing something from his holster and brought out two golden canisters "It's a flash bang bomb, I am sure you know what it does when you throw it…" he tossed it to the young girl, who grabbed it albeit with trouble, almost making them fall "Nevermores have a great eyesight, just throw it and the light will do the rest and give you enough time to kill it…"

Ruby stared at the flashbangs in awe before nodding at the tall man.

"That leaves the Deathstalker to us" Pyrrha commented, realizing that her, JC, Ren, and Nora are all that is left.

JC nodded "Guess we can finally pay that rent money for destroying its home…" Said the tall man dryly, which made Pyrrha smile at the memory.

"But we still have to get them to focus on one of the teams…" Ren pointed out "We can't exactly charge ahead and hope none of them will notice something. Nevermore especially"

"Well… aren't you a cynic" Yang said.

"No, he is right… Deathstalker would definitely focus on me and Pyrrha, but the Nevermore is another story. It would probably focus on us instead of you guys…"

Everyone thought of the possibility of that happening, it wasn't out of the ordinary for the Grimms to not work together.

"I have an idea!" Ruby said, smiling almost smugly that she managed to think of a plan "But it might need us to do the old reverse card!"

JC raised a lone eyebrow "I am sorry but what?"

Nora stepped forward, a little to forward, and almost got out of the cover if Ren didn't catch her in time "Oh! I think she means one of us should let the Nevermore focus on, which is us! Then when we got the big birdys attention the other group with a sniper will shoot the thing while it is focusing its attention on us! Maybe shoot it through one of its eyes!" Nora said brightly, getting closer and closer to JC the more she spoke, "And that would make it really really angry and fly toward the other team!"

"…"

If there was a time for JC to feel nervous, as in a real sweat dripping nervousness, now would be appropriate for him to feel so.

Ruby stared at the orange girl in awe "Yes! That was my plan! Though I didn't think of sending you guys there but its still a great plan!"

"Yaay! See Ren! I can think of battle tactics too!"

JC turned to Lie Ren who simply shrugged "Don't ask, just accept it"

That is not a sound reason for him to accept.

"Deathstalker is growing impatient guys" Blake pointed out as the scorpion was beginning to march towards them "And coming closer!"

"Alright… looks like everyone knows their spot" everyone nodded "We follow through with the plan and hope we get out of here alive and breathing"

"But how do we  _exactly_  gets its attention, JC?" Pyrrha asked as she began drawing her weapons.

JC reloaded his rifle before turning to his partner "Thing uses its feathers as projectile weapons right?" Pyrrha nodded "Then we need a bigger shield to help us in this"

While everyone was preparing themselves for the fight, Pyrrha noticed Denton's eyes began to glow behind his shades, much brighter than usual.

' _Let's test things out… Aegis…'_  his eyes glowed one last time, now it was time to fight.

* * *

**{END}**

* * *

_Codex Entry: The Order Church._

_A religious group that existed long before the Grimm Wars, dedicated to the pursuit of natural balance led by the mysterious figure Her Holiness to spread the message of the old gods. They work toward personal fulfillment through non-material means and are very protective of the natural state of humankind and the environment of the world, which brought it in conflict with Atlas for their aggressive approach to technological advancement._

_Primarily operating in Vale and Vacuo and some other islands in Remnant, the organization were once a powerful group to be feared, along with the Templars acting as their main military muscle the Orders reach was far._

_But wars and failed crusades has shattered the once powerful group strength that rivaled a Kingdom back to a simple military group._

* * *

**{EXTRA}**

* * *

**Next chapter you'll find out why I call this part 'Project Aegis'**

**I actually wanted to do the fight in the same chapter, but felt it would be too cramped and crowded. A big mistake on my part when I first wrote the story.**

**All in all, I am really happy with the chapter, especially with Nora and Ren's part, who I have plans to be more involved in the story.**

**And another important reminder, the fights are REALISTIC, I can't exactly write an over the top action really well.**

**EndNote.**

**Constructive Criticisms is Always Welcomed in these Halls**


	6. M5: …PlAyers in the GamE

**This story is also available in Spacebattle Forums if you have any questions and want a quick response I am mostly there or PM for your opinion.**

* * *

**Mission 5:**

… **PlAyers in the GamE**

**{START}**

* * *

**Tarsus Academy – Five Years Ago – Training Simulator:**

Gunther Herrmann, one of Tarsus most physically intimidating and its most powerful student in the entire Academy. No one has been able to beat him in straight one on one fight, not even three on one when the instructors had the idea to pit him against some of the academies longest tenure students.

No one.

And they hope to whatever god is out there to help them with this problem.

"Move!" Minos yelled at JC Denton the order who quickly complied.

Taking a couple of steps back, JC looked on as his partner Minos removed his katana from its sheath, its glistening blade clean as ever and tried to swing at the larger student, who despite his size is a lot more faster than either anticipated.

' _Shit…'_  he still felt his broken ribs slowing him down considerably in the fight, despite his best effort to fight through the pain, it was too much even for him to bear  _'We are wasting time here…'_

**[Two Minutes Remaining]**

Minos swung his sword at the giant, who swiftly dodged the weapon before kneeing the red-haired Faunus on the rib.

"GAH!" Minos spat out, the knee managed to send him back a couple of feet before landing near Denton's side.

"I advise you don't waste your breath" Herrmann said with his thick accent, walking slowly towards them "The longer you persist the more pain you will receive" The giant warned "Surrender now for you have lost. Refuse to comply then I will have to knock both you out before time runs out"

"Someone's cocky…" Minos grumbled under his breath as he tightens his sword before turning to his partner "Well? Any ideas?"

"Pass by him…"

"It was a serious question…"

"I know" JC nodded ahead "We have two minutes, and all he has to do is stall us" he explained the situation "And the only way we can even hope to pass by him is by a distraction…" he used up some of the flash bangs early on when the giant young man intercepted them the first time. And using it now would be useless because the big man would see it coming.

"No shit…" Minos took a stance before he realized something "You said you want a distraction?"

JC nodded "Yeah… I can use my flashbangs but he would see it coming, and probably thought of a way to counter it" the one observation Denton noted on Herrmann is his adaption of any situation, all he needs is to see something once and he would think of a way to counter it.

' _Having a photographic memory is really useful in these types of environments'_

Minos sheathed his sword.

JC was taken aback from the red-haired Faunus "Giving up now?" Denton asked his partner "I am open for a surrender if we don't have any option but we still have time"

Minos glared at the tall teen "Do I look like I am surrendering to you?" he bellowed angrily, taking offense at the implication. The red-haired Faunus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and two seconds later his body started to glow red.

"Wait… don't tell me…" JC realized what Minos had in mind.

"You said you wanted a distraction, and I giving you one" The Faunus opened his eyes, the giant students was coming closer to them, telling them to surrender or get knocked out, and he all he was thinking to hell with it "Carter said to use anything to succeed this simulation" he holds the grip of his sword and took a stance "And all you have to do is touch the bomb right? You don't need to disarm it or bother in fighting Navarre if you are so hesitant like a coward"

JC will let that last part slide.

Semblance, the manifestation of one's personal power, representing an aspect of the person's character. Basically, a superpower comes to life if someone was able to activate it.

' _Can't wait to get mine at some point…'_  JC thought curiously before preparing himself.

"Can you pass by him fast?" Minos asked, "And by fast, I mean super-fast to the point that big lug can't even react?"

Denton took a moment looking at his partner before nodding, his eyes glowing small blue for a second.

"When I say go, you freaking go" Ordered his red-haired partner "Do not hesitate, do not slow down even for one second because one thing I can say about my semblance that it's destructive"

"Now you are making me hesitate…" Minos isn't a most reassuring person when it comes to this kind of things, is he?...

"Just shut up and do it!" Minos yelled. Herrmann has stopped walking after noticing something amiss in their aura "Slow down for one second and you lose an arm, trust me on this part"

'Trust?' this is the first time Denton heard his partner say those words if he trusts him enough to do this then he better make the most out of it if he wants to get out here with his head in its place.

Sighing, JC took a stance "You better not take off a limp"

"No promises" Red Aura burst from his form, ready to release the Semblance.

**[One Minute Remaining]**

Gunther realized what they were doing "No use!" The giant man launched himself toward the duo like a bullet "You already lost!"

The world slowed down around them.

A second felt a minute, a minute felt an hour, an hour felt like an eternity.

He took his breath, muscle relaxing before stretching.

His grip on the sword tightens as he began removing it from its sheath.

"GO!"

JC's eyes burst blue like a fire letting loose.

The world return back to its normal speed, the giant man managed to cut through his leap with an armed raised ready to strike.

Before their surrounding turned red.

Blood red, darkness sliced apart.

And a blue light move passed the giant man like a blur…..

….

…

…

….

' _A common enemy can give a person, no matter their belief, no matter their personal thoughts or desires, a reason to work with someone being an antithesis of that belief. A common enemy and goal will always force them to work together to complete that goal'_

….

…

**Beacon Academy – Present time – The Emerald Forest:**

The world was in its view.

The Nevermore remained perched up on the towers ruins as it continued to watch the walls its prey decided to hide behind. Waiting and preparing itself for anyone stupid enough to come out in its sight.

Its red eyes glinted in bliss as four foolish preys exited the walls, led by a tall man in black and run across the extended bridge that connected to the tower.

These creatures were more foolish than it anticipated.

Flying above, the Nevermore raised its beak and cawed in anticipation, wings fluttering as it prepared to attack at the oncoming four humans.

' _It's now or never…'_

The tall man in black raises a single metal arm for them to stop, turning to the orange haired member of his group "Valkyrie! Get its attention!"

Nora Valkyrie grinned widely as she brought out a white colored grenade launcher, he really did not want to know how and why she is carrying a freaking grenade launcher. Then again… he was carrying a set of explosives himself so he can't exactly judge.

But the bigger the heat, the better is their chances in this fight.

"Bombs away!" Nora shouted happily as she fired several shells of explosives upon the raven Grimm, bursting into pink electricity upon hitting the Nevermore.

Momentarily staggering the creature, it didn't stop it from attacking the four as it fluttered its wings wider, feathers moving at their direction.

"Any ideas Bionic man?" Lie Ren asked the tall man in black, feeling a sweat drop as the Nevermore prepared to attack them, beside him Nora was trying to reload her weapon as quickly as she can.

"We are about to find out…"

"That doesn't sound ominous…"

With nowhere to run and take cover from its attack, the Nevermore couldn't help but glee as it had its sight at the four, sending a barrage of giant feathers hurling towards them.

Pyrrha Nikos instantly raised her shield, knowing it would be of no use to protect from a barrage of feathers, especially at the size of a flagpole.

It had them on their sights.

"JC!"

The world slowed down around them, his eyes flared blue behind his sunglasses. Raising his augmented arms above him.

"Activate… Aegis"

**[AEGIS SYSTEM… DEPOLOYED]**

His eyes flared intensely as his arms burst out blue electromagnet flare from it. From the tip of his fingers, blue hexagonal holograms started appearing in an accelerated pace, hovering around them until it took a shape of a small dome. Shielding them from the barrage of feathers the Nevermore throw at them.

"Whoa…" Nora audibled, voicing everyone's thoughts as they stood inside the dome. Looking in awe that JC Denton managed to create a stable and powerful shield around them with just augmentation.

Pyrrha, in particular, was the most impressed at this display of power, she never saw nor imagined that just by augmentations you can create something like a shield dome at will, matching the scale of a semblance. And from what she saw Denton use, you can include cloaking and detecting threats.

' _But there has to be a limit to this all… is it?'_  Pyrrha turned to her partner, who seemed to be fatigued, possibly from overusing his augmentation.

' _Shit…'_  his HUD was starting to function oddly, numbers showing in places and his power supply showing up everywhere  _'I need to be careful…'_

"JC?" Pyrrha voiced in concern, catching the augmented man's attention "Are you ok?"

"I am fine" JC quickly changed his demurrer, going back to his cold and professional air he gave out since meeting him "Just get ready," the tall man said as he started to lower the shields.

' _Here it comes…'_

The Nevermore, focusing its attention on the four, did not notice the oncoming bullet soaring through the air and hit it straight on its red-crimson eyes. Cawing in pain and anger, the creature turned its sight with its one good eye to where the shot came.

A couple of feet away from the bridge, a grinning Ruby Rose waved at the Nevermore for its attention after blinding it in one side, beside her was the same white-haired girl who held its talons earlier, activating her glyphs.

Cawing in rage, the Nevermore flew towards the duo, focusing its attention on them instead of JC and the others.

' _Now it's up to you Ruby…'_  he hoped but had enough fate in Ruby and the others to think of a plan to get rid of the Grimm.

"Deathstalker heading this way!" Pyrrha called the others attention as the scorpion got nearer to the bridge, swinging its pincers wildly as it approached them.

Nodding, JC brought out his last batch of explosives he kept aside and began setting each of them in crucial parts around the bridge with Nora Valkyrie helping him set them out.

He definitely did not want to know how a girl like Nora would know how to set up explosives charges, nor does he want to know.

' _Hoped the bridge would be at least wobbly… guess the Order used some good materials in building these temples…'_

"Are you sure about this, JC?" asked Pyrrha worriedly to her partner as set up the last bomb on the bridge.

"We don't exactly have a tank laying around to help us, Pyrrha" explained the augmented man "And throwing a bomb in close range is a bad choice"

"So you decided to collapse the bridge?"

"It's the quickest way instead of going through a drawn-out fight"

Pyrrha sighed before nodding in acceptance.

His plan to handle the Deathstalker was to basically collapse the bridge with the scorpion on it, it sounds suicidal but they lack any powerful weapons to do a number on the giant Grimm.

"I've seen people holding a grudge and go overboard with it" Lie Ren sighed tiredly as he prepared his weapons, which were a set of green pistols with sharp blades attached on the handles "But this is just another level of holding a grudge, it even ignored Ruby and the others because of you" said the youth in green.

JC cranked his neck in anticipation, he set his rifle aside in case he doesn't hit anyone by mistake in the scuffle "Well… who knew that pissing off a Grimm would actually be a benefit" stated the tall man.

"And a heavy risk for everyone involved…" Ren cited "But at least I get to move around my muscle like Nora wanted…"

"Heh… You and me both" JC let out a small chuckle, a rare thing for him to do and prepared himself for the oncoming scorpion.

"Ooooh! Meany Grimm is finally here!" Nora pointed the approaching Deathstalker. Bringing out her grenade launcher, it changed shape, transforming itself from a grenade launcher type to a giant hammer in quick fashion.

' _Guess it's a thing in these parts of Remnant…'_  JC was used to seeing simple but still lethal weapons in his time in Atlas, seeing Ruby's weapons, and looking at Ren's and Nora's own has convinced him that Vale and even Mistral to an extent, use and create their weapons much differently.

Bringing out the detonator trigger, JC made sure to time it perfectly to press it and set off the explosions, and making sure it goes down with the Grimm on top of it.

' _Forty seconds…'_  all they have is thirty seconds before it goes off, and time is short 'Time to end this'

They stood near the end of the bridge near the tower, as the Grimm came closer to the center he took a deep breath, his eyes glowed blue one last time before pressing the trigger.

"GO!" JC commanded the others loudly, charging head on to the Scorpion weapons were drawn. Folding his arms together, black blades came out from his augmented arms, an attachment he was given when he first got them.

Ahead of them, the giant scorpion clipped its pincers in anticipation as the four came foolishly charging head-on.

Leading the charge, JC dashed ahead of the others as he brought the black blade forward to strike the Grimm.

Using its large pincers, the creature tried to hit the tall man before he avoided it in the last second, seeing it as an opening, it swung its other hand to strike before a red-haired girl quickly brought out her shield and blocked the pincers, saving the augmented man from the blow.

Taking a chance, JC used one of his black augmented blades and pierced through its joints, causing it to howl in pain.

Ren jumped high above, shooting an array of bullets toward the Deathstalker but its thick armor bounced them off. Seeing the youth in green on the air, the scorpion used its golden stinger to swat him away, but on the last second Lie Ren used his reflexes to avoid the hit and landed on top of the stinger, stabbing and shooting the joints that hold it together.

The Deathstalker, growing impatient, tried to throw Lie Ren off but to no avail before its one good eye focused on JC who still held one of its pincers, remembering it was he who blinded it on one side. It began moving its stinger once more but instead tried to lower the golden part to one of its targets and strike down on the augmented man.

Intercepting its attack, Denton moved his head at the last second as the golden stinger missed hitting him. Taking his chance, JC quickly grabbed hold of the tail that holds the stinger with his augmented arm while still keeping the pincers from attacking him in the other.

"Take the shot!" JC ordered.

Feeling its pincers loosening up from her end, possibly due to its focus on JC. Pyrrha swung her sword at the joints Ren has been focusing on with all of her strength, slicing the stinger off of its tail.

"Nora!" Ren, who landed gracefully after the stinger was cut off its tail, called for the orange haired girl's attention who perked up "Drop the hammer!" he told her as he dropped on one knee and gave her his back.

Smiling wildly like a child getting permission to stay up late, Nora prepared her war hammer before running up and jumping on Ren's back, who gave her enough strength to boost her high above.

"Hammer!" She yelled excitedly as she brought the war hammer over her head and swung forward "Down!" hitting the creature down on its head.

The force of the hammer created a powerful vibration around them it shook the entire bridge, and the force managed to dent its armor and daze the creature momentarily.

"Head back!" JC ordered the others "We have fifteen seconds!" eyes widening among the three, they quickly moved past the fallen Grimm and run back to the start of the bridge as they tried to beat the time.

But someone had a different idea.

Almost on instinct and blind rage, the Deathstalker turned its body and moved its pincers forward, grabbing hold whatever it can catch and it managed to grab hold of Denton.

"JC!" Pyrrha and the others managed to reach the end of the bridge while JC was still far away from them. Turning to Ren "We need to help him!" Pyrrha tried to go in and help her partner from the Grimm's grip but Ren pulled her back.

"The bomb is about to explode!" Ren yelled at the girl but she ignored him, staring at her partner fearfully.

"Ah… hell…" JC murmured as he slicing the pincers with his black blade, doing some damage to it but he knew he didn't have any time left if he continued slicing aimlessly.

The world around him stopped moving…

' _You are a weapon! Used only for the sake of war! Nothing more nothing else!'_

He remembered those words, it was hollow when he first heard it and it is hollow to him right now…

But he knew there was some truth behind those words…

Carter told him those words but always made sure to put 'Always put the people ahead of everything else' those words meant something, this one meant nothing.

It meant nothing…

' _We are weapons for war…'_

"Heh…" JC Denton chuckled darkly as he stared at the Grimm, its lone eyes glaring daggers through his sunglasses. His leg is starting to bleed due to the pincers strong grip, aiming to take him with it "Persistent, aren't you… Trying to kill me for messing up your feeding ground…" he brought his augmented arms forward, black blade out and ready "But if I didn't die back then… then you sure as hell won't be today"

He aimed his arms forward and fired, like a crossbow shot the black blade flew through the air like a speeding arrow and pierced right through its one good eye, blinding it for good.

The sudden shot and blindness loosen its grip from his leg but felt pain shot right through his entire body after realizing the Grimm's grip managed to wound his leg badly as blood started coming out profusely.

His body even felt tired all of the sudden, feeling completely drained of energy 'Shit… Aegis took a lot out of me…' at the corner of HUD, the energy bars where it told him how his supply where going was basically in the red, and they don't seem to be going up.

***BOOM***

The ground shook as the explosives finally set off at the other end, causing it to begin to collapse from where they placed the explosives, getting closer to where he and the Deathstalker stood.

"Come on JC!" Pyrrha called for her partner.

'Ah hell…' realizing the bridge is starting to collapse, JC mustered up enough energy to run toward the other end of the bridge. Running as fast as he could with whatever strength he can muster up, but he was still far away from the endpoint.

"Gonna run back –GAH!"

His body started registering pain from all direction, like an electrical shock going through him. At the corner of his HUD a message popped up, and one he did not want to see.

**[SYSTEM STATUS: CRITICAL 180% ]**

"Dammit… Aegis overclocked my systems…"

Pyrrha looked on in horror, despite her hands reaching out for her partner, she could see he wouldn't make it even close to them for him to even take a jump. And judging from his pain expression, his injured leg was hindering tremendously.

Even his augmentations seemed to be dead metal right now, all day when she was with him he made sure to save up enough of his energy but it looks like he used what's left when he used the shields to help against the Nevermore.

She thought of a way to help her partner, anything at all, but every plan she thinks of comes back blank, nothing 'No! There has to be something!'

Her eyes lingered on before it settled on his augmented arms…

' _Wait!'_

Realization dawn on her.

"Bright idea JC! Blowing up a goddamn bridge with you still on it..." Denton, as he ran, or hobbled, is the better term to use, as he tried to make it to the end of the bridge but could still see he is still far off, he can use his 'landing systems' in case he falls down to the abyss but he is not looking forward to seeing what is down there.

' _Paul is laughing somewhere I am sure…'_

"Hmm?" His train of thought was cut short after he felt something move, more precisely he felt his augmentations move on his arms and even internally before feeling his legs taking off on the air, making him float.

' _Did I get a levitation augmentation?'_  that would save him a lot of trouble if he had any.

The bridge completely collapsed, sending the Deathstalker to its doom as it fell into the abyss. Staring down at said abyss but he was somehow floating instead of falling, he turned his attention forward to the bridge entrance and found his partner Pyrrha outstretching her arms, her entire body was glowing in a purple aura.

' _Semblance?'_  JC realized the red-haired girl had her eyes closed as she tried to make sure he doesn't fall into the endless abyss.

"Pull!" she commanded her powers as she pulled him from where he floated, but the adrenaline she had in her made the pull that more powerful, managing to pull JC and fly past them before landing on the grass ground hard.

That took the wind right out of him.

"Oh god!" Pyrrha quickly ran up to check up on him, she somehow managed to fling him over seven feet from the group "I am sorry!"

JC remained laying on his back, the rough landing managed to knock the wind right of him due to the impact.

Pyrrha runs up to her partner and crouched, checking for any damage.

"Pyrrha…" JC breathed out after regaining his bearing "Never… apologize for saving someone's life…." Said the augmented man, trying to seat properly before the red-haired girl helped him seat up "Although, be mindful with your throwing skills…"

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at JC's dry humor, showing her that he was alright despite his wounds.

"Never knew you had telekinesis for a semblance" JC cited, he has seen and heard of the existence of different types of Semblances, each with their unique use.

Pyrrha shook her head "It's actually polarity, basically magnetism" she explained after JC gave her a confused look "I realized that because you are augmented with metal I could use my powers to help you"

The augmented man whistled, the power to control magnetism. In this day and age of tech and weapons having powers like that would be really useful in combat.

"Guess using it on an augmented person is a first…"

Pyrrha giggled "I did lift heavier objects," said the champion "But your case is different. I had to make sure I didn't… tear off your arms from your body" she honestly did not expect it to work when she summoned her powers to lift Denton, so she was extremely shocked when it actually work like she had hoped.

"So you had to accommodate it with my actual weight" JC realized, which Pyrrha nodded at his assumption "That must have been difficult"

"Oh! Don't worry!" Pyrrha said, trying to ease the man with a smile, which Denton saw right through but didn't comment on it, the girl looked happy that her powers actually worked on an aug, why scold her for it "But yes, you would be the first augmented I used my powers on"

JC noted she was breathing raggedly, balancing in using her powers on someone who is both augmented inside and out while at the same time making sure she doesn't tear them off of him completely.

He honestly wished to see something like that.

' _That would be a blessing actually if I don't bleed out first'_

JC let out a small chuckle as he sat on the ground, still feeling numb from overheating his augmentations as it reached to a stable level to one hundred percent "Guess being augmented has its quirks that don't include being a walking weapon" he cited as he tried to stand up straight, fighting through the fatigue and pain his augmentation has given him. But upon standing up he fell on one knee after feeling pain shot through his left foot.

Quickly holding the tall man from falling, Pyrrha checked over his state, scolding herself for not noticing his bleeding leg he received courtesy from the Deathstalker.

"Hold on, I'll try to cover your wounds" thinking of a way to cover them before deciding the alternative is to tear off a piece of the red drapery she wore around her legs, exposing a few her legs before wrapping the piece of red cloth around his leg to slow down the bleeding. Any other wound she can see is the scar on his left cheek, probably got it during the scuffle with the Grimm "That should do it, the wounds aren't too deep, so it would make it easy for your Aura to handle the rest" said the red-haired girl as she smiled at her work.

"Yeah… my Aura…" JC murmured lowly before moving his legs a bit, while still painful to walk around he was still able to at least hobble.

As Pyrrha helped him walk, which the red-haired girl noted that he was very heavy, JC looked over Ren and Nora, with the former laying back first on the fallen they used earlier for cover while the latter still having the bubbly energy she carried around since morning.

' _Guess everyone got their fill for today…'_

Their rest was interrupted after the ground shook, turning to the source. They found the Nevermore landing on grass after having its head cut off in perfect fashion courtesy of Ruby Rose with the help of Schnee, Belladonna, and Yang in taking it down, and they look just as worn out as they are after their fight.

Pyrrha widens her smile, happy to see Ruby and the others safe and successful.

"You did it JC! Your plan worked wonderfully!"

"We did it Pyrrha…" he corrected her, Ruby's idea in catching the Nevermore off-guard helped them considerably to shift their focus on the Deathstalker "Plans don't work properly unless everyone in it did it well, you guys did it perfectly"

From her spot, Ruby was the only one who was standing up compared to the others who were exhausted from the fight, waving at them happily.

JC couldn't help but smile, happy to see everyone alive and with their heads still in its place.

"Looks like it's time to head back, it feels like we've been here forever…" Denton stated as he was able to walk without any help.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora nodded before walking and regroup with others to head back to the cliffs and finish the exam that felt long overdue.

As they approach Ruby and the others, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel… uncomfortable as she helped her partner walk. Remembering something she saw in her partner when she saved him from falling to his death.

Or more specifically, felt something within him.

Eyeing her partner from behind, Pyrrha couldn't shake this feeling…

Her semblance not only lets her lift metal but also sense them, feel them as they were close to her skin. But when she used her powers on JC she couldn't believe the amount of it wherein the tall man.

' _Just how heavily augmented are you… JC Denton…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Academy – Main Assembly Hall – TIME: 15:00 P.M:**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark"

Headmaster Ozpin stood on stage once more as he named the four individuals across of him. After everyone managed to finish the exam successfully, with no one getting any major injury or god forbid a fatality in the exam, they were given a couple of hours to rest up before being called to head for the assembly hall once again, Awaiting for the Headmaster announcing the teams for those who paired up.

Which something JC Denton was not looking forward to the experience.

"The four of you retrieved the black rook piece" The Headmaster continued "From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester"

The crowd cheered politely, along with Ozpin congratulating the Winchester fellow with a handshake before getting off stage and back to their spot.

' _Cardinal… is that supposed to be a color?'_

JC suspected that the chess pieces were sued as a way to assign the teams for first years, a much faster process than just putting everyone base on their abilities which would take a lot longer if you have to study pattern and personalities.

'Guess Ozpin goes with the approach put them in teams and hope for the best'

"Come on, we are up next" Pyrrha whispered as she stood beside him. Nodding in response, he walked beside Pyrrha and two others before climbing up on stage.

Yang Xiao Long watched the four as they climb on stage with a focused look, more specifically on the tall man.

Ruby, noticing her sister giving a look, decided to ask her "Something's up?"

"How does he do it…"

"Ahh… Yang?"

"His sunglasses!" Yang exclaimed to her sister "How does he keep it in its place! I lost mine after landing, which really really sucks because those were really expensive" she cried out "But his just… they just stayed on his face! Not once did it fall off in the fight!"

"Uhmm…" Ruby was unsure how to respond to her sister, but it did make curious as to how JC was able to keep his sunglasses throughout the entirety of his fight.

"You would think it's glued on his face! Or maybe augmented!"

"Oh! That would be actually really cool!"

"Will you two quiet down!" Weiss Schnee scolded the sisters as she stood by Ruby's side "And of course it is not augmented, he would look ridicules if he had those auto-shades implemented"

"Wait, there are actual sunglasses augmentations?" Yang asked.

"Of course, in Atlas, anything is possible"

Blake shushed the three down, telling them to focus on what is happening on stage.

"Pyrrha Nikos. JC Denton. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie" Ozpin called the four as they stood across the headmaster in anticipation "The four of you the white rook pieces. And from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR"

'Never thought my name would actually complete Juniper…' JC never understood the whole color naming thing due to Atlas not adhering much of the rule. Which caused a bit of confusion whenever someone asks him of his name if he visits places like Vale or Mistral.

Ozpin's eyes focused on Pyrrha, who tensed up after realizing what the headmaster was about to name the leader. Which brought butterflies within her, and not in the good kind.

"Led by…" his eyes turned away from the champion to her partner "JC Denton!"

"…!"

The augmented man's eyes widen behind his sunglasses at the announcement. For the second time, JC actually showed a semblance of a reaction that doesn't involve fighting, going through a near-death experience or Nora being Nora. And that is not a feeling he views as a friendly one.

' _No…'_

"Congratulations young man," said Ozpin to the shocked Denton before bringing forth his hand "You will make a fine leader"

JC's arms remained immobile, his hands closing tightly in anger at this announcement before releasing it. He knew he can't make a scene right now in front of the crow. So he went forward to shake the Headmaster's hand but gripped it strongly to emphasizing his displeasure at this announcement.

Which The Headmaster answered with a wide smile, amused.

The tall man lets go of Ozpin's hand before feeling a small bump on his shoulder given by his partner, Pyrrha. Smiling happily at her partners newly assigned status.

Despite him feeling the opposite…

"Congrats you guys!" Ruby greeted the group after getting off the stage and walked up to them. Turning to her friend with a warm smile "And congrats, JC! You'll make a great leader" Ruby said happily, which earned her a silence from the tall man, looking down deep in thought "JC?" she asked once more worriedly.

"Ruby!" Yang called for her sister near the stairs connected to the stage "Come on! We are up!"

"Oh! Coming!" Ruby stared at JC one last time, whose facial expression did not show, she can clearly see he was in distress, but why? Was he angry at being named as a leader?

"Ruby!"

"Coming!"

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Academy – Main Tower – Time: 17:32 P.M**

Ozpin sighed as he sat on his chair tiredly after finishing with the ceremony not twenty minutes ago, going through close to seventy teams was a bit of a stretch but as headmaster, he had a job to uphold.

And to make sure he doesn't get another lecture from one Glynda Goodwitch.

"Computer, bring me today's footage of the initiation" Ozpin ordered his office's computer "Specifically on the Deathstalker and the Nevermore fight"

Doing as ordered, his computer flared to life. Showing the Headmaster the asked footages of each of the fights earlier that have happened during the initiations thanks to the various cameras he installed before the semester began as both an observation – review, and asses students performances, see them how they handle in stressful situation and working alongside strangers – and a precautions – making sure the students finish the exam without any serious injuries or God forbid, death.

Fixing the window tabs side by side on his desktop screen. Ozpin replayed the Nevermore fight, where Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long fought and defeated the giant raven, who are collectively now known as team RWBY. The young girl managed to lead her team to victory despite the reservation from one of her teammates, but her natural aura managed to attract and gravitate the others to listen to her. Which is more impressive with Weiss Schnee, a girl who was antagonizing Ruby not long ago before the exam and Blake Belladonna, a stranger who decided to trust the young girl despite speaking only briefly. And with her sister being a part of the team will help her grow even further.

The fight was tiring to the four but thanks to their fluid coordination's and Ruby's own leadership, they were able to defeat and destroy the Nevermore. Of course making her the leader was shocking to some, but after seeing the footage at least five times before the ceremony convinced him that making Ruby Rose the leader of her own team was a no-brainer, although unrefined due to inexperienced the young girl has the potential to be something greater through proper training and education, if just by this one outing what else she could do if she honed her skills even further.

And he will make sure of that.

The Deathstalker fight, however…

The scorpion fight felt much less of a spectacle compared to the Nevermore fight and more of a tactical fight. Making the effort to not turn it into a long drawn out fight through pragmatic means. JC Denton, leading his team to victory and the way he achieved wasn't out of place in the Huntsmen world due to it being more of circumstances on using an already ancient bridge ready collapse after a couple of years, but certainly well-deserved praise for thinking out of the box. Team JNPR, as the Headmaster came to call them, managed to turn a tough fight against an opponent with impregnable armor into what quite possibly be the quickest fight against a Deathstalker he has seen so far.

Like Ruby Rose, JC Denton trusted his teammate's abilities and skills in the fight. But unlike Ruby, Denton lacked natural aura from the get-go, while Ruby was presentable, JC was reserved, subdued, but still was able to coordinate with his team through a silent agreement. His teamwork with Pyrrha Nikos, a prodigy and who the Headmaster considers Beacons best fighters, are close to perfect despite just meeting each other. Lie Ren, another one who seems to share many of Denton's traits except for their clothing choices and of course Augmentations, seems to trust Denton well enough along with Nora Valkyrie.

' _For two very different individuals, Miss Rose and Mr. Denton share some similarities…'_  Ozpin played another video, that of JC and Ruby trading ideas before their respective fights against the Grimm with the others listening intently  _'This will be an interesting year indeed'_

His computer starting beeping, a call from downstairs.

"Yes, Peach?" he answered his receptionist downstairs in the lobby.

**[Sorry to disturb you, Sir. But there is a rather tall student here insisting on meeting you]**  his receptionist said through the monitor, her voice sounding tired from a long day in work  **[I told them you are not expecting any visitors but they wouldn't budge, saying it's important]**

' _That didn't take long'_

"Send them up, Peach" he ordered, amused at this development "I'll be entertaining a guest"

The receptionist was clearly taken aback by the sudden order but nonetheless complied [Aha... you could have said from the beginning but alright, Sir] the call ended, leading the Headmaster to assumed that the receptionist to do as told.

As he waited for his visitor to arrive on the elevator that connected to the tower and reached all the way to his office, Ozpin turned to a chess board that rested aside on his table, with the pieces he used for the exam standing completely.

'The Knight who fights and The Rook who defends'

The elevator bell sounded as it stopped on his office and soon afterward the door slid open, a tall man in black coat entered.

"Not even a day to accommodate yourself in the new position and already visiting my office," said the Headmaster "I take it patience isn't your strong suit… Mr. Denton"

JC Denton stood a couple of feet away from his desk, staring down on the Headmaster "It really depends on the situation if I need to be patient or not" He cited before crossing his arms "And we both know as to why I am here, Ozpin" Denton clipped, showing more anger beneath his usual cold exterior.

"Oh?"

"We had a deal. I agreed to join your academy with the promise of being a solo student and not getting put into teams. And not only you ignored that request, you went and made me the goddamn leader of one" JC walked closer until he was a foot away from his desk, his blue eyes glowed behind his shades, which would scare any common man except the Headmaster's expression remained unchanged "I don't like getting played with"

The Headmaster simply let out a small chuckle to the man, unaffected at how close the augmented man has come to his desk.

"You find this funny?" JC accused.

"Actually yes, and I meant no offence" Ozpin answered honestly as he rested his elbows on the desk, fingers interlocked together "I was simply following academy protocol, after all, weren't you the one who said you wish no spotlight over you" The Headmaster reminded the augmented man "You speak of 'getting played' yet look at yourself, you weren't exactly honest on your part"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your augmentations for one" Ozpin motioned his arm "You failed to tell us that you were also a mechanical augment on top your nano-augmentations"

JC narrowed his eyes, which glowed for a second.

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Denton. I am actually very pleased with the fact you haven't disclosed anything on your augmentations, it explains a lot on your character" Ozpin cited, not meaning to make it sound like he backed off their deal because of something simple as this "Although I can't say Professor Goodwitch shares with me, she was quiet… unpleased"

"That's an understatement..."

After the team assembly, Glynda Goodwitch quickly hunted him down with a stern look on her face. Scolding him for a good thirty or so minutes about academy etiquettes and that each student must go through a checkup with the staff –Herself- on their weapons and whatever they use in combat. Which he, of course, did not do so upon entry in academy grounds.

And it has been the first time in a long time someone with authority dressing him down for disciplinary actions.

Oddly refreshing.

"And? I don't see the deceive part here"

"Oh that was just me pointing out something" Ozpin widen his smile "You have failed to tell us that you lack any kind of Aura"

"…!"

For the third time today, JC Denton was taken aback. "How did you-"

"Your cheek, it has yet to be healed completely" Ozpin pointed out at the small line across his cheek, which caused the augmented man to unconsciously put a hand on it, "I think someone as knowledgeable as you know the basics of how Aura heals all wounds, especially minor ones"

Denton knew what the man meant. His augmentations possess the ability to repair and heal any damage he receives in a fight, but at a slower rate compared to Aura. And the larger and extensive the damage he receives, the more time it takes for him to be healed completely.

In other words, the scar on his cheek would be healed by the morning, but the injury he got on his legs is very extensive and add the fact he went overboard on his augs, so he'll be limping for the next couple of days.

' _Days like this make me wonder if I should have got my legs mechanical augmented too…'_

Ozpin leaned closer, hands interlocked closely to his face as he stared at the augmented man behind his glasses.

"So tell me, Mr. Denton… No, we are speaking privately so we don't need to hide anything here, don't we _Agent_ Denton?"

JC Denton narrowed his eyes once more, this is the first time the Headmaster addressed him with his title.

"Our agreement with your unit is that I have full control over anytime you are on campus, and I have explained things through with your superiors as to how difficult it is to make you a single student, without a team no less, would bring a lot of spotlight over you" he explained as he stood from his seat "After all, being classified as an ogre would bring unwanted attention, on both our ends, adding you in a team was the one way to make sure no one looks at your direction with questions"

It took a couple of seconds before Denton nodded in agreement, albeit hesitantly. He went through a lot of trouble when he first arrives on Vale because he was basically classified as a walking weapon, and on a place like Vale, where augmentations aren't as prevalent as Atlas or even Mistral, it sure brings a lot of eyeballs at you.

""There is one thing I value the most in my academy, Agent" Ozpin began as he sat up from his chair, staring straight on the augmented man's sunglasses "And that is securing a future for my students, teaching them the importance of teamwork and forging bonds that last a lifetime to all future huntsmen and huntresses, especially ones as lost as you" The Headmaster cited, giving the student an understanding look.

"…."

JC said nothing for a moment, before letting out a tired sigh.

"Alright…" JC said in understanding, he realized that being in a team is perfectly normal, but being in the only student not apart of one would draw a lot of attention, making people wonder what made him special to not be in one. "I get it, you wanted to protect my cover, being a teamless student will just make alot of people ask questions" he can imagine Weiss Schnee being the firsts to ask "But But that doesn't explain the fact you made me the leader of a team"

"I could have chosen Nora Valkyrie as a leader if you seemed against the idea," Ozpin said sarcastically "But I have my reasons"

"And that is?"

"Have you wondered why I use these chess pieces for the exam? it's more than just a simple prop hunt" The Headmaster asked as he motioned at the chess board resting at the side.

JC nodded "You use it to make it easier for you to place people into groups"

Ozpin nodded back "it's a randomized process to not show any favoritism or support to where the students are placed together" Ozpin explained "That is a simple process to follow through, but the hardest one is to find the appropriate leader for the team to follow and listen. As you can see I don't choose leaders base on what little paper tells me, you can be the president of something for all I care but on the field, that's a different story, that's where I find a person's true potential and how they act in times of distress"

There's an old saying among the huntsmen and huntresses: You find your true friends on the battlefield.

No truer words spoken at the actions he saw today.

Ozpin pressed on the hologram keyboard to bring up the two videos he ordered earlier. And a video showing his and Ruby planning before the fight, with their respective teammates listening intently

"This is what I mean, Mr. Denton. You and Miss Rose have both shown exceptional leadership despite being the first time for you to lead" he said knowingly, as the report he received about JC Denton that he never once lead his own team, preferring to work alone except with a few partners on occasions "I aim to help you and everyone in my academy to grow not just as a defender of Remnant, but as a person"

He watched the Deathstalker fight, leading his team into victory thanks to their teamwork and everyone actually listening to proper planning.

_'Actually managed to beat Greenhorn on something…'_

"For a guy who just told everyone they are a waste of energy, you are way too cheerful in helping them" JC cited, remembering yesterday's meeting at the hall. A sigh escaped the tall man, finally understanding what the Headmaster was doing "Alright, You made your point. You were following protocol along with helping me keep my cover a secret"

Plus being a teamless student will set off all the wrong attention.

"I have Mr. Denton, but you still seem unconvinced"

"Let's just say I have my reasons… personal reasons" Denton said cryptically.

Ozpin's eyes veered on his table, resting on top of all the paperwork was Denton's file, a rather light one compared to the other students. Most of its content simply state his upbringing in Atlas, his enrollment to Tarsus Academy and graduation at the age 16 then... nothing, the next three years were simply left out, and even the ones he got were all scratch out and classified. No mention of his augmentation or _his current_ occupation before coming to Beacon.

Glynda was suspicious of course, hesitant even to allow someone like JC to enter their Academy, but Ozpin had to remind her that Denton isn't the only one whose past is kept under wraps, it's just he was the most complicated one. In the Headmaster's eyes, he can see that Denton, while

"Then all I can request from you, Agent, is try to give it a chance," Ozpin said understandably, it's still his duty as Headmaster to help students, and he can see the conflictions of Denton's stance on working with people closely, something must have happened that made him this hesitant to work in a team "No harm in getting to know new faces and integrate yourself into a new environment"

"Easier said than done…"

"You'd be surprised. Compared to the others, I am not as worried about you finding your footing here in Beacon, Mr. Denton. You might even enjoy it here more than most places"

"At least the sun isn't blocked out, so that's a plus," said the tall man, his voice going back to its dry tone. Ozpin chuckled lightly before taking a seat, seeing the augmented man will try to give the notion of teaming up with others a chance made him happy.

Turning and walking toward the office elevator, JC pressed the button to call the lift up, which was much slower than the ones he was used to. Remembering something important he had to discuss with the Headmaster, Denton turned his head to the man.

"About… _my other duties_ … I might be called soon"

"Don't worry, Agent Denton" Ozpin assured the augmented man "We have set up a landing area for your pilot whenever you are called, hope you don't stay up late, Mr. Denton. Professor Goodwitch doesn't take absences kindly"

"Neither is walking around with heavy weapons…" Denton cited as the elevator reached the office, doors opened wide for the augmented man to use.

As he was about to enter the elevator, Ozpin still had one last thing to say "And before I forget. I would like to be the first to welcome you and your task force in our humble city, Agent. The streets have never been safer thanks to your effort" despite his thanks, JC could clearly feel the sarcasm behind it and even displeasure.

"I don't think my superiors would appreciate sarcasm, Headmaster"

"I have made them aware of my opinion on this deal, Agent" Ozpin leaned against his chair "But do give my regards to the Captain"

Entering the elevator and pressed the key, Agent JC Denton turned back to the Headmaster as he gave him a nod "Will do" the doors closed, leaving the headmaster seating in silence once again.

Standing from his seat, the Headmaster walked back to the window vista, the academy's bright lights made look more beautiful at night. Looking down on the walkway he saw JC Denton walking out the tower and into the dormitories, it seems he has a lot of work to do if wants to accommodate in Beacon.

"Despite his cold exterior, he acts just as you did… Paul" said the Headmaster to himself "Dentons...keeping secrets from others seems to be their forte. Even when it comes to their partners…"

The Headmaster looked up, the broken moon beautiful as ever lighten the academy in this cold night.

' _The Knight and the Rook have found their place in the board, but will he be ready when light and darkness clash?'_

Nearby, on top of the Headmaster's desk. The chess board was assembled with all the pieces in its place, with the king and the queen facing each other. Beneath the chess board, a magazine of the latest news on Atlas recent technological advancement, with VersaLife taking the lead in the recent development in finding a cure for the plague.

* * *

**{END}**

* * *

_Entry: Augmentations in the Military:_

_Years following the creation of Augmentations, the military began developing ways to convert augmentations for weapon use to combat the growing threat of the Grimm._

_Thanks to the brilliant mind of David Sarif of Seraph Tech, his company began the first series of weapons contract to help Atlas Military in developing various augmentations with the promise in what Sarif says to be 'The Golden Age' of Remnant. By using Atlas and even Schnee Industries support on funding his projects, variously enhanced augmentations have been created for the military for not only Atlas but even for the Lancers of Mistral._

_Weaponized augmentations that have developed and perfected throughout the years has ranged from combat and defense type augs to stealth and espionage as the growing threat of terrorism and other criminal activity in Remnant. It even reaches to a point where augmented soldiers have been called as the future defenders and view Huntsmen as an old concept._

* * *

**{EXTRA}**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**It took a while but here it is, the closing chapter of the initiate arc. It took close to a year for me to get pass this one because I was still trying to find my writing style (And still looking).**

**Hope you liked the flashback and the final revelation about JC (I had to think for way as to how to reasonably put a cyberpunk like character in a setting like RWBY, THE answer? Ghost in the Shell)**

**All in all, glad I am done with this arc and we move on to some real story.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

…

… **.**

… **.**

**{CROWN}**

**UNKNOWN – TIME: 00:00:**

"Everything is set?"

"Almost, we just need to finish the transaction then we're all set…"

"And you take his word that he will comply?"

"I've made necessary arrangements should anything go south. Don't worry, it won't be traced back to us…"

"Good…oh and before I forget, your appointment with Councilwoman should be finalized within the week, so dress sharp when you visit her"

"Noted…I take it she was pleased with my conditions?..."

"Of course, especially after the events on Perses, your 'ZERO' program could prove to be a game changer…along the fact that she didn't have any other choice on the matter"

"Infected?..."

"Oh yes, that made things much easier in negotiating our terms"

"You are not worried on the plague coming over?"

"I have made arrangements in case the worse comes in our borders, hope it didn't hamper things on your end"

"Plague has made things…difficult to work at Minstrel, we barely are getting any info through our usual channels so we had to improvise"

"Hmm… we need to think smartly going forward, I suspect one of them is putting things together if we are not careful"

"Noted. We've managed to intercept one of the 'carriers' in Vale. You could have warned me they were dangerous, I've lost far too many people in taking her down"

"I did say they hold a large amount of power, preparing a fight against someone with that amount of power will equal of that of a raging hurricane"

"That's a thought..."

"I take it you haven't been able to extract the carrier's essence"

"No. After grounding her someone interfered the aftermath of the fight. Only one of my men survived that mission"

"Hmm...You have my sympathies"

"No you don't and it doesn't matter, those men know what they've signed up for, even if the mission was a failure"

"Do we know who interfered?"

"As of now we do not know but I have my suspicions"

"I take it the survivor was too traumatized to share that information"

"Incoherent, he can barely make any actual words and if we are lucky he speaks nonsense. I'll report if I've learned anything new"

"Fair enough. Shame we weren't been able to extract one of the carriers, having one of them would be beneficial for some of our projects"

"We halt the search?"

"No, we simply look for the others, surely in this vast world one would sprout out from somewhere"

"Understood. We have other problems"

"Of course there is…"

"The anti-terrorist task force Atlas created. Formed on the orders from General Ironwood after the attacks on the Titan"

"I am sure he is patting himself on the back for forming a group of misfit soldiers into working something meaningful, but I fail to see the problem in this"

"They recently have some fresh blood in their ranks, you might like to have a look at them"

"Hmm...yes, a group with this amount of leeway has caused some concern recently"

"I have someone in place though. I am more concern with the Physician, he moved back to Vale, I would suggest monitoring him"

"And why would we do that? The old fool hasn't bothered us since his departure, I doubt he would be of any threat. The O-types are far more advanced than his team ever could, and their ethical flexibility allowed us to progress in several areas they refuse to even consider"

"Anything else?"

"Four knows of our little projects, especially on Helios, I have a feeling we have to help her going forward"

"The Saint project?"

"Among other things, I am mostly disappointed with their performance on the primary units, they need more...adjustments"

"We can help them with our Dust supply, but the recent heists in our Vale operation has made it difficult somewhat"

"I take it you can adjust?"

"I can…"

"Excellent! We have endured you and I my friend, everyone involved has done their work exquisitely. But soon there will be order, a new age will illuminate the entire world and we will be there to guide those who follow us"

**{CROWN}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Title of the chapter, I won't say anything else


	7. M6: The Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initiation's done, now its time for the first day into Beacon Academy for one JC Denton. Far from what he used to see, the augmented man will try to accommodate himself in a new environment while making sure in keeping his cover from the other students, even if it means keeping it from the newly assigned team he is leading.
> 
> It's back to basics

**This story is also available in Spacebattle Forums if you have any questions and want a quick response I am mostly there or PM for your opinion (Not Yet Available in Space battle, but it will be shortly). Also I am looking for a beta writer if anyone has the time**

* * *

**Mission 6:**

**The Badge**

* * *

_Voices, several of them echoed around the empty plane, he couldn't understand anything of what is being said and the number of voices echoed around him did nothing but confused him, even when he tried to focus on a specific voice, he couldn't block out the others…_

" _Subject is clear and ready for extraction…" a robotic voice echoed… he didn't recognize this voice at all…. But for some reason, he felt…pity to it…_

" _Can't you see what we are at a sight off…a survivor…" another voice, a female voice echoed "My project was a success"_

_Voices started to echo throughout the empty plane, like a hurricane storm, voices just bombarded around him…_

" _Subject is starting to be erratic, suggesting drastic measures to tame it" said the assistant…_

" _Don't bother yourself…it's just another failure that's needed to be fixed" said the doctor…_

" _He is alive…" said the woman…_

_Pain. He could only feel pain surge in his body. His arms, his head, everything…_

" _Can't you see what we are trying to do here?! We are changing the world!"_

" _I am shutting this thing down!" the voice felt protective, one he is familiar with and feels a sense of loss._

_Voices, familiar and unfamiliar rained around him, no matter how hard he tried to focus or block them out, the voices bombardment intensified by the second…_

" _Your orders are clear! Execute it or be tried for disobedient!" said the Captain…_

_No…._

" _Between you and me…we are all killers here, just with a fucking badge" said the soldier…_

_NO…._

" _You preach about peace and everything but did look at the mirror lately? You're no different from me…." Said the lover…_

_Shut up…._

" _There is no justice here…" said the Partner…_

_SHUT UP…._

" _You are destined for great things my child…You are the future!"_

_SHUT UP!_

… _._

… _._

_The voices dwindled…going further and further away from him….becoming nothing more than a distant memory… and silence greeted him…_

_He floated in the darkness…finally left alone with his thoughts…_

… _._

… _._

…

" _How far can we fly?.... Close to the sun..."_

… _.._

**Beacon Academy – Vale – TIME: 07:00**

His eyes snapped open, feeling startled and tensed at the dream.

And it takes a lot to startle JC Denton.

That and the loud alarm bells sounding off all over his augmented brain.

Staring at the bed above, JC remembered where he is now after some seconds of trying to remember.

' _Beacon…'_  he remembered. The exam, the initiation, and eventually being named as a leader of his own team… yeah, that's definitely something to not forget. "Alarm off…" he ordered his alarm to turn off, JC was thankful that the HUD has an alarm function installed and that only he is able to hear it ringing through his brain, saving anyone from the loud alarm but in consequence it gave him a headache whenever he wakes up from how loud it was.

A sacrifice he is willing to take.

' _These dreams are starting to be a headache… and not in the alarm blaring kind of way'_  Sitting up on his bed, JC massaged his head before shaking it off, the dreams were becoming more confusing, some of which were either memory of his days before…  _'Why now?...'_  he shook his head, now it's not the time to think about it.

He sat up on his bed and surveyed the room "HUD On" he ordered and his eyes glowed to life, scanning the room entirely as numbers and bars began to appear as it finalized syncing.

"Ehm…" he shook his head, feeling his eyes flare up a bit  _'HUDs acting funny…'_  he thought as the bars and numbers started scrambling in some parts, so not a full malfunction  _'Need to have it checked, burned my augs way beyond I am supposed to…'_

The doctor was right, six months of recovery isn't enough, but he can't complain now that it's in his brain "HUD Off" he ordered and his retinal augs turn the HUD off, going back to normal.

Looking around, he surveyed the dorm room where he and his team share together. The others unpacked their things when he was coming back from his meeting last night with Ozpin, he didn't bring much except for essentials like clothes, hygiene tools and some tools for his augmentations. The room itself are somewhat cramped, so he had to think of a way to organize it for them to actually move around without any trouble, so making bunk beds gave them a lot of space. With the boys taking one side and the girl taking the other.

Good thing Nora had strong ropes to hold the beds up.

The one thing he did not expect was that the dormitories are co-ed, with the males and females sharing the same building and room for the next three years. He wasn't exactly against the idea, but he was so used to Atlas system of putting the boys and girls in separate dorms that it might take a while to adjust, even if they were on the same team.

' _Well… it's still early and I got enough time to get ready…'_  JC looked ahead to the girl's side of the bedroom, Nora Valkyrie was still sleeping soundly, snoring as loud as eyes veered downward, looking down on the other bed below Nora's, he found Pyrrha's bed, unoccupied.

' _Early bird aren't we'_  standing up and stretching his arms a bit, JC turned and entered the bathroom to prepare himself, they had still two hours before their first class starts, enough time for him to at least get a breakfast.

Half an hour later, JC finished his preparation after using the cramped up bathroom, wearing the Beacon uniform they left for them to use, he didn't expect them to actually find his right size when he told him his measurements. Black blazer and pants with golden linings on the blazer, white button shirt, a red tie, and a blue vest. It looked catchy at the eye, but he ditched the white shirt and the blue vest for a black button up shirt, as catchy as it looked, he always preferred something simple and one that doesn't make him sweat at how much clothes he is wearing.

Plus, he needs to give his augmented arms some space and preferred black.

He turned his head upon hearing the door creaking open, Pyrrha Nikos entered the room wearing some kind of sports attire, simple black gym pants, and a red shirt. Wiping her hair off some sweat until she noticed the tall man standing near the bathroom fixing his black shirt.

"Oh! Good morning" Pyrrha greeted quietly, making sure to not wake the others up. To any other person, they would admit to themselves that Pyrrha is a very beautiful girl, even JC would do, but he didn't say it out loud "Didn't expect you to be up early" she eyed the augmented man, realizing this was the first time she saw him not wearing his sunglasses, showing his light blue eyes to her.

"Thank my alarm for that, the thing can give a massive headache," said JC as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Beacon's regulation when it comes to the uniform is rather laxed, not Vacou level laxed and neither Atlas strict, just wear the blazer and the pants, everything else is fair game "Morning exercise?" he asked as Pyrrha picked up a red towel.

Pyrrha nodded "Yep! It helps keep the mind sharp and body ready" she wiped the sweat off of her head, looks like she's been running for a while "Thinking to do a morning jog together?"

"Only if I want to clear my head, but I still feel sore from the Deathstalker fight yesterday. So maybe next time" he said in his normal tone, he can't tell her he has been having these weird dreams of his past that might weird her out more than his augmentation "Grimm managed to make me lazy somehow"

Pyrrha laughed lightly, finally understanding his humor even if he says it in a rather dry tone before stopping herself upon seeing his exposed hands.

JC quickly wore his leather gloves to cover up his augmented hands, Vale's view on augmentation is different compared to the rest of Remnant, some even were against its development a few years ago when companies tried to establish themselves in the Kingdom, but oppositions from others like the Order and Humanity's Front made things difficult for them to make a place in the city.

The peaceful morning turned awkward as silence came. JC will be the first to admit he is not exactly a conversationist, not like his brother who somehow can maintain one for hours even to strangers, but it takes a while for him to do so. Added with the fact that he is sure that Pyrrha wants to ask him about his augmentations, or some other questions he isn't sure how to answer without delving into uncomfortable details.

"So… leader huh?" Pyrrha said with a happy tone, trying to alleviate the awkward silence, breaking the silence as the red-head walked up and picked a fresh set of clothes from a cabinet nearby, quietly closing the wooden door "It must be overwhelming for some people but I am sure you'll do great"

JC stopped fixing his shirt, his hands closed tightly as the sound of leather tightened.

' _Guess that makes one of us…'_  he thought. After meeting with Ozpin, he couldn't get a good night's rest as all he has been doing is thinking over his current predicament and how this development might interfere with his  _'other'_  occupation.

"Can't say it's overwhelming, it's just…" JC stopped for a second, which made Pyrrha curious "Complicated. It just made things complicated…"

Pyrrha titled her head in confusion, she probably expected him to be happy in being named as team leader, but he is not most people.

"Oh… so… that's why you went to Ozpin?" she asked.

JC nodded. After his little meeting with Ozpin  _'Which went well like a fart…'_  he found Pyrrha waiting for him outside the dormitory, probably wondering where he disappeared to after the ceremony. It didn't take that long for her to realize he went to Ozpin, he never said the reasons behind it to her personally, but she can take a guess for what his reasons were in keeping it.

Done in getting his uniform on, JC took a seat by his bed as Pyrrha got ready to enter the bathroom. The redhead stopped and turned her head to her augmented partner with a curious look.

"We still have time before class starts," Pyrrha said "So… what do you think we go for Smith? I want to pick up something there and you can ask for them to fix your armor" she eyed the destroyed armor set he wore yesterday, clamped together on his bag "I can give you suggestions for which material to choose from"

JC raised a lone eyebrow, not expecting an offer like that, but considering they are both partners now, she is looking out for him.

Denton smiled thinly "If you can afford it, I can't say why not" he replied simply. Beacon, for all of its facilities made available for the students to use, they don't have augmentation support, well, not at the level of  _his_  augmentation, just simple ones as there hasn't been an Ogre class aug to ever join Beacon.

But he'll make do when he meets one in the city, probably a LIMB clinic.

Pyrrha smiled, despite the awkward start, its still early morning, so they have enough time to get to know more about each other.

As the red-head entered the bathroom to get ready for the day, JC went ahead and wrote a note for Ren and Nora to read when they wake up. The classes start at nine, so there is enough time for them to look around the school and the smith.

Grabbing his sunglasses, JC put them on, feeling complete with the pair on him.

' _Good morning, Team JNPR…'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**TIME: 11:07**

"Monsters!  _Deeemons_ … Prowlers of the night! Yes, the Grimm have many names, but I refer them as prey,  _my prey_ , Ha-ha!" Professor Peter Port said jovially, which earned him nothing but silence. The board behind him shows various pictures of different Grimms, ranging from Beowolfs to King Taijitus. Peter Port appears to be a man early in his old age, wearing a red suit with golden highlights, the Professor large mustache moved as he spoke "And you shall too! Upon graduating from this prestigious academy, you learn that Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe haven in an otherwise treacherous world!-"

Yang Xiao Long leaned against her chair as she listened in Port's boring lecture, or tried to. His little lecture eventually turned into him talking about his past exploits, about how young and handsome he was.

' _Oh god… he just winked at me…_ ' She groaned internally, not the first time an older guy would do that to her  _'Yeesh… and people call me too much of a tease…'_  she and the others in Team RWBY as they sat on the front row (Schnee's grand idea, Yang herself wanted to take a seat in the back but arguing with someone like Weiss is like talking to a wall) and paid attention, or tried to pay attention.

The events in the morning weren't exactly what you call as 'great' first day. When they decided to unpack and tidy their dorm room to suit their needs did they realize they had a few minutes left before the first class, and it's a class taught by one Glynda Goodwitch, someone you cannot be late in your first day, after all, first-time impression is always important.

The blond-head looked around the classroom, or lecture hall as Schnee corrected Ruby, most of the students were either half-asleep or half-paying attention. A bit further on their right sat Team JNPR, each member either paying attention, asleep, or just staring far off the distance. Nora was of course sleeping, Port would wake her up every once in a while before she went back to sleep. Pyrrha and Lie Ren were paying attention with their best of their abilities, with Ren eating a bag of chips quietly. Denton… looked like he was paying attention? Yang couldn't guess because he sits stiffly and straight, and hasn't moved his head much to say whether or not he was listening.

Looking at her teammates. Blake, her partner, was paying attention every once in a while before going back to reading her smut book  _'Ha! She thought I wouldn't notice'_  Yang turned her head to the side to see her sister Ruby, who was in the camp of not-paying attention as she played around with a pencil and a paper. Ice queen herself is trying to pay attention, trying in quotes. She can't pick on either focusing on the lecture or eyeing Ruby.

Weiss didn't hide the fact that she isn't too happy with Ruby being the leader, for someone like her, a silver-spoon girl raised in a life of high position, might have her pride broken when Headmaster Ozpin announced Ruby as the leader. Yang was very happy for Ruby, really she was, but deep down she wondered if Ruby was ready to take on such big responsibility as there is a big difference between leading in a fight, and keeping things together for a team.

And whatever Ruby was doing, it was getting Ice Queen angrier by the minute.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port called for their attention "In the end, the Beowolf was no match to my sheet tenacity and grit, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my held high" Port said in a jovial voice "Celebrated as a hero!"

Port walked forward, his body rigid. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang could see Schnee's frustration rising, whatever Ruby was doing (Balancing a pencil held by her finger while making faces at her).

Port continued "The moral of the story? A huntsman must be honorable! A huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, patient, thoughtful and wise!"

Port walked to the corner, where a giant sheet stood, covering something underneath it.

"These traits define everything a huntsman! It represents them! As well as it represents their sense of duty! And their willingness to carry on a burden!" Port said as he grabbed the sheet "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

It didn't even take a second for the words to sink in as Weiss Schnee quickly shot her arms up "I do, sir!" she shouted, her eyes filled with intensity and pride to her abilities.

"Well then! Let's find out!" Port removed the sheet off, revealing a giant cage where a Grimm was kept inside. A Boarbatusk, a boar-like grimm, whined as its head slammed into the cage, nostrils huffing out smoke "Step forward and face your opponent, Miss Schnee!"

Weiss strode confidently into the floor, her heels clipping at each step, not intimidated by the Grimm at the slightest.

"Yeeeah! Gooo, Weiss!" Ruby cheered loudly for her partner, which in turn caused Weiss to twitch in annoyance.

"Ten liens that Ice Queen would lose…" Yang whispered to her partner, who shook her head at the bet.

"Represent The Team!" Ruby shouted in support.

"Will you be quiet?! I am not ready yet!" Weiss shouted back in anger.

Blake leaned to the blond-haired girl "Ten on her winning"

Yang grinned "I'll take that bet"

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**TIME: 16:00**

"Hey! JC! Got a sec?"

Denton, who was talking(listening) to Pyrrha about something as he turned his head to Yang with a raised eyebrow, after the little fight Weiss had with the Boarbatusk which went longer than expected, Port ended the class early. But the events that have happened during and after the fight still fresh in her mind.

Weiss, while a good fighter, lacks the patience, gets too riled up quickly. Even with their support to her, Weiss seems to still hold a grudge to her sister being named as leader. She didn't exactly hide that fact, but biting her anger on Ruby wasn't right, Yang herself wanted to intervene but Blake advised against it.

' _Ruby needs to earn Weiss's trust, acting like a big sister isn't going to help her'_ As Blake advised.

For a cynic, Blake sure has some sound advice.

She hated that Ruby needs to prove her worth to a girl like Weiss, a silver-spoon noble girl who got everything from her daddy-

"Xiao Long?" JC's dry voice brought her back from the memory, nodding to his teammates to go ahead, today's lessons ended early so the students have enough time to explore a bit before heading back to their dorm "Everything alright? Schnee looks like she was about to throttle Ruby"

"Yeah…" Yang sighed "I think all Ice Queen normal expression is being pissed or being whiney. But she can sometimes cross the line…"

"So I've heard…" he replied dryly, no matter what Yang does, she can't get a read of him, almost like Blake now she thinks about it "I wouldn't worry about it though, those two will get along eventually and it's still the first day"

"Feels like forever..." Yang muttered before eyeing the augmented man from top to bottom "Wow, you look weird if you aren't wearing that big coat of yours"

"Thanks for your honest assessment to the school uniform…" JC cited, tightening his leather gloves to hide his augmentations.

"Why hide your augs?" Yang asked curiously "Is it… is it because you don't want people to give you weird looks?" she remembered reading up some stories of augs being treated differently compared to Faunus in Vale because of the Kingdom's more older mindset, and with Humanity Front screaming about how 'Wrong' people are if they become augmented, it can reach even the dumbest of them all to make something stupid.

She will be the first to admit to not understand a lick of politics, but the things she heard what has happened to augs in Vale and how Faunus are treated in some parts in the world, and it honestly makes her sick.

"No, not for me" JC shook his head as he stared at the blond-haired girl, seeing her reflection from his shade, Yang could see his eyes glow behind it for a second before disappearing "It's to not make people uncomfortable around me, I can walk around with my aug just fine, but here? In Vale? I know the limit where and when I should show my augs" he turned to his left and Yang followed and saw what he saw "Sometimes I need to remind myself that I am not in Atlas"

Nearby, Yang saw some students whispering amongst themselves as they eyed him with a questionable look, one of them being Cardin Winchester, a guy who made it a habit to throw paper at Denton's direction but the augmented student opted to ignore him instead of retaliating.

Back in the classroom, Yang heard the students seated behind her that wondered of JC's augmentations and how much augmented he is when word spread around that he is from Atlas, the motherland of all modern technology. People wondered if he was even human, or how extensively modified he was because honestly, Yang can't remember the last time she saw someone like Denton as most augments she met had some small change, an arm or a leg, a mark on their head, nothing extensive.

But even a blind monkey can see he is extensively modified, his arms, his eyes and the blue vein-like pattern around his neck are a giveaway. His speed is way above the norm and his strength is close to her own power.

She wondered what his semblance was like if he didn't use it yet.

Yang took a deep breath, she didn't call him to ask him for his augmentation, Ruby wanted to do first, but never had the chance because of Schnee, so she won't take that chance.

"I wanted to thank you"

JC raised a lone eyebrow.

"For?" he asked curiously, clearly not expecting to be thanked randomly.

"For helping Ruby these past two days" she explained "I know I wasn't the supportive sister she wanted me to be when we first came to Beacon, I ditched her instead of helping her because I thought she can learn on her own, you know, the bee's knees or whatever? So I owe you a lot for helping her and saving her at yesterday's exam" she confessed, waiting for Denton to comment on it but he remained silent. Seeing it as her chance to continue, Yang's brows knitted, angry at herself "I have to admit, I first thought you were just some guy trying to take advantage of Ruby… but after seeing you risk your body to help her yesterday convinced me that you are an alright guy with a weird taste in clothing" she grinned, giving him a small fist pump on his shoulders "So again… thank you for helping out my sister when I couldn't be there to do the same"

JC simply shrugged in response, guessing he wasn't the type to get thanked at all "No need to thank me Xiao Long, but you are right that Ruby doesn't need a hand to hold her, she needs a guide and someone to advise her" the augmented man advised "With her being the leader of the team she needs to know the burden and the duty. So don't blame yourself for a mistake, just try to be there for her, not just as her sister, but as her fellow teammate"

Yang's smiled, before widening it at his advice

"Wow… for a guy who wears black, you sure are optimistic, Ruby rubbing off of you?"

"Nah, it's just me..."

Yang laughed, Ruby was right that Denton's tone will get less robotic the more you spoke with him, but he still had his dry tone.

" _Mister Denton_ "

Both students stiffen at the voice before slowly turning. Professor Glynda Goodwitch fixed her glasses as she stared sternly at the tall student, her eyes cold as steel just as her stern look.

"Professor Goodwitch…" JC greeted.

"I'll leave you to it. I pray for your survival…." Yang whispered to tall man before giving him a light fist pump on the shoulder, she had to check up on Ruby and see how things are going and will go on between her and the Schnee Heiress.

' _Wait… last I checked the Headmaster was talking to Ruby? wonder what's that about'_

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Throughout his life, JC has met many of those of authority who would intimidate even the meanest of them all no matter what. An acknowledgment that the person they are speaking to is someone not to be trifled or joke with, as they demand respect, and expect from those to give it to them.

Glynda Goodwitch represents one of them, a teacher with an aura of stern and sharpness. Someone JC has come to respect in just a few minutes of conversation.

And getting scolded for being armed explosives is all the convincing he needs.

"I see you are getting well-adjusted in Beacon" Glynda noted as they walked through the gardens. The sun was beginning the set, which made the running lake more beautiful from the orange sunlight "The Headmaster believed that you would take how things work here… quicker than your previous home"

"Place's cleaner I'll give you that" JC cited, he expected to get scolded at for being late for class earlier. When he and Pyrrha arrived at the weapons smith, the red-haired girl gave him some bits of advice and tips on which material is better suited for his armor, but time passed by quickly as they browsed, and in the end he never gave the smith his armor to fix "And less crowded compared to Titan"

Glynda eyes sharpened "You know what I mean, Denton. You are still unsure of your place in this academy and in your team considering your… other duty"

"Ozpin told you that?" Denton asked, he wouldn't shock him that Ozpin told her about their meeting yesterday.

" _Headmaster_  Ozpin" Glynda corrected him "And no, I've seen students like you, unsure and confused in their place in the world"

JC raised his eyebrow "I don't believe I am confused"

"That's what you think, not how  _you_  feel. You are here base on duty, but Ozpin presented you something more than just duty, to learn to be yourself, your true self" said the Professor "The Headmaster believes you are fit to be a leader"

Denton stopped walking, his brows furrowed "I already made my problems known to the Headmaster and what a mistake he made in picking me as the leader"

"Then you would have preferred if Pyrrha Nikos was the leader instead?" Glynda asked sharply.

JC kept quiet, thinking over his words before taking a deep breath "No. I can't put this burden over her"

Not Pyrrha, while he doesn't read any tournaments or tourneys for schools, he has heard the name Nikos popping up in the newspaper, 'The Undefeated' 'The Invisible Girl' and other fancy names the press would give to a national champion. It didn't take him that long to realize his partner was that national hero.

But to put this responsibility on her would be against his ideals… she didn't deserve to carry his burden

' _Become a shield to the people, to protect them…'_

His brother's advice to him before he joined Tarsus… and before the incident…

"No," he said with a firm tone.

Glynda's eyes softened "I am not telling you to not do something you have no joy over, but this is still the first day, being a leader isn't a title that may compromise you, it's a badge to be carried, a daunting task I know considering your circumstances, but give it some time and I would like to see what Ozpin sees in you"

Time.

Ozpin said the same thing to him when he argued, give it time and he might accept his role.

He wonders how long before  _duty_  comes knocking him back to reality…

She put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm look "Even with your  _special_  circumstances, you are a student in Beacon Academy. And as your teacher, I will be here to give you advice whenever you are lost"

JC internally smiled, while he doesn't show it to the blond professor, she quickly realized his acceptance to the idea to give it time and effort for everything to sink in as a student in Beacon.

**BEEP**   
**BEEP**   
**BEEP**

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted a the tone of a scroll resting is his pocket started beeping, while Glynda thought it might be his team calling to check up on him, Denton's expression quickly changes from curious to deadly serious.

Taking the scroll out, Glynda saw a far different scroll than the ones the Academy gave to the students.

Contrast to its usual appearance of a white, holographic tablet, this one was colored black and looked like a small device instead of a tablet.

"Duty calls…" JC's said with a dry tone as he read the message. Glynda's eyes closed in acceptance, is one of the few aware of his real occupation before coming to Beacon "Thank you for the advice, Professor. I should be able to think on a couple of things these next few days" pocketing his scroll aside, he took his leave before Goodwitch called for him.

" _Mister Denton_ "

"Hmm?" he turned back, gone was her warm look and return her stern and sharp eyes.

"Even if you have a duty, don't forget you are a _student_ in Beacon academy, so I expect you to come on time and avoid being punished like what happened earlier"

JC couldn't help but chuckle before nodding "Noted, Professor" he bowed his head before leaving the area, leaving Goodwitch on her own in the garden to contemplate.

As he was sure a fair amount of distance was made between them, JC brought out the black scroll once again and read the message he was sent.

**[Problems coming up. Might need your skills. Send in the passcode for Jock to pick you up]**

"Job…" he read the messenger's name. Punching in the passcode, it send back green in the ok. Sighing, JC looked back at Beacon dormitory, he can go and change quickly and tell the others he has business to conduct, but knowing Jock he'll be here in a couple of minutes.

And Lieutenant Greenhorn was not one to go late on a job.

Removing his Beacon scroll, JC typed in a message to Pyrrha before sending it. Its sudden change of plans because he promised her they would visit the weapons smith again and check on other possibilities on his armor.

He felt guilty on planning another time despite promising earlier, but he has to do this.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

Watching his retreating form from afar, Glynda sighed to herself after a long silence has come, today started off like any other day in Beacon. A few late students coming to her classes here and a few sleeping off there, nothing out of the ordinary.

But she could not keep her mind of JC Denton and to what he represents. She was the first who Ozpin told about his... _Occupation_ outside the Academy and there may come a time where they will call him for duty.

She argued, of course, if such a thing would be made public it would ruin many involved, even if Ozpin assured such a thing wouldn't come to pass. In an age of advanced technology, anything is possible.

Glynda sighed once more before fixing her glasses, she had a few papers to fill and thinking over this problem wouldn't solve anyone by just standing there.

"He is as stubborn as you are, Paul.." Glynda murmur to herself before walking towards the teacher's building "I hope he isn't as foolish as you were back in the day..."

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

**Beacon Dormitory – Team JNPR Dorm Room – TIME: 16:30**

**[I'll be visiting the city to check up on a few things, don't wait up on me]**

Pyrrha read the message a few times before sighing  _'Can't he have told me personally?'_  she still kept the armor of his after leaving the weapon's smith. They made a plan to make another visit and if it wasn't satisfiable, they can visit one in the city  _'Maybe next time…'_

Seating by the couch in the dorm room, she examined the gauntlets of JCs armor. It not only looked worn, it was worn, possibly from years of usage and abuse it took, yesterday's exams must have been its breaking point. Pyrrha wondered if JC made this armor or he was given by it.

Her fingers wrapped over the wings emblem on the gauntlets, she was right when she recognized the brand being 'Seraph', an old weapon's manufacturer company in Atlas, she doesn't know much of it other than its name and that it was in Atlas until it's closure.

Which happened ten years ago.

How did JC get his hands on a set of armor made by them?

_'Hmm?'_  she noticed something on the gauntlet  _'There is a carving here…'_  she studied the carving that was made at the corner of the gauntlet's plate, an initial was carved on the plate behind the scratches.

"P.D…" She read the initials "What does that stand for?"

"Pain and Domination!" Pyrrha yelped as Nora's loud voice caused her to nearly drop the gauntlet, realizing she was so focused on the plating she didn't realize that Nora was behind her "You know, when dishes out a beating on those meany Grimms he gives pain and dominates them! Or as I like to think he does it"

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile nervously at how close Nora was to her as she expected the plating "Cool! I am wondering why he even needs these cool arm armors, JC has those awesome arms of his! They are armor-like, right?"

"It's augmentation" Ren voiced out from the corner, seating on a moving chair beside the table as he worked on something on his scroll "And I think he wears them to hide his arms. Vale isn't the most reasonable place when it comes to augmentation, and can't exactly hide those arms of his with all those dermal armors…"

Pyrrha sighed, she read enough of the news to know how the Kingdom of Vale opinion of augmentation, while not as… violent as Mistral, Vale's more traditional in a sense where some are still unfamiliar when it comes to bio-augmentation and other advanced technology Atlas has created and helped the other kingdoms throughout the years.

People always fear the unknown as her brother once said.

She also just found out that Lie Ren is a bit of a tech expert, says he picked it up as a hobby.

"Oooh! Working on something again!" Nora hopped toward Ren's station. Peering over his shoulders and expecting something amazing but instead saw numbers and data on his scroll "Ahh… you are doing the confusing stuff…"

"These confusing stuff is the reason why our scroll is working as it is. And don't touch that Hammer Nora, I need it for the Multitool"

Pyrrha giggled as she saw her teammates talk amongst themselves, even without their leader around, it's still the first day, so everything will come together in due time.

* * *

**{DXR}**

* * *

He was back where he was when he first came to this academy. The walk took five minutes for him to reach, while he could have run faster, he couldn't waste a good couple of energy bars on something when he can just walk there.

"Mister Denton! Fancy seeing you here"

His pilot wasn't here, but the one person he didn't expect to be here first was one Headmaster Ozpin.

"Professor Goodwitch told you about the message I got?" he wondered.

"Oum, no. I was simply curious as to why a bullhead was headed this way at this time, and the fact I received a message from your superiors" Ozpin cited, facing the large opening ahead of them as he stared at ocean ahead, both hands resting on his cane "Having a CCT tower has their benefits"

"Same goes with your cameras and invasion of privacy" JC accused, even if it was the first day, he still kept his eyes on the cameras that were littered around the Academy "For a reclusive guy, you sure do like to watch people"

"It's to keep the academy safe. I am sure a man of Atlas such as yourself would understand of having tools at our disposal, or is it Mantle? I got a few of those too"

JC's eyes narrowed behind his shades, he wasn't shocked that Ozpin managed to get a hold on his past, he is a Headmaster after all, but one who seems to watch over everyone.

"If you are worried that I might have all the students scrolls tapped I would like to say that I haven't made such actions"

"Yet"

"Mister Denton" Ozpin sighed "I am simply looking out for my students, we don't have enough security to keep watch in case something may happen on the academy, and I like to be prepared" he explained.

"You are still making an invasion of privacy"

"And  _you_  are keeping secrets from your team, _Agent_ Denton" Ozpin responded calmly "It is unwise to keep such important information from those who trust you," said the Headmaster.

"What has that got to do with any of this?"

"Wonderment, Agent Denton. I may ...keep an eye out of danger because it's my duty as both headmaster of this academy and a Huntsman in keeping the peace, even if the means to it is against protocol, but its a necessity and I am willing to answer to those questioning my methods" he eyed Denton boredly "Although I can't say much on your part, keeping secrets can be dangerous, especially from those who trust you. so I wonder how would they react to such a revelation, and what will your answer be when they ask your occupation"

Pyrrha and Ruby smiling faces suddenly flashed through his mind.

"When that time comes I'll tell them" Denton answered

"Right time? Or the _right_ people to tell your secrets?" he asked, which earned the headmaster a glare from the augmented agent. Eyes still watching the horizon, Ozpin caught something approaching "Ahhh, it seems your pilot is here"

Looking ahead, JC saw a black Bullhead approaching them. Its sleek appearance reflected from the sunset the closer it got.

"The famous black bulls, I wonder how long we would see one in Vale" Ozpin wondered as the Bullhead landed in front of them "I do hope you have some clothes for your mission or are you fighting in your uniform? They are stylish of course, just not built for combat"

"I already have my gear set up in veetol" said the augmented man as the bullhead's doors opened, Jock always had gears, weapons, and armors set up before missions. Turning to the Headmaster, JC gave him a nod "Headmaster"

"Agent" he nodded back "Don't please come early, Professor Goodwitch is merciless when it comes to lateness in her classes"

"Noted…"

JC entered the veetol aircraft, a few seconds passed before its doors sealed up and prepared itself to take off. Contrast to the other common Bullheads, this one was far advanced. Built as a stealth craft, its important to use in military missions with its far superior range and lack of sounds that other Bullheads usually gives out. Truly the peak of modern technology Atlas has created.

' _The golden age of technology knows no bounds'_

Ozpin stared at veetol as flew off into the city, sending JC into whatever his task force unit want him to go to.

* * *

**{END}**

* * *

_Entry: Bullheads_

_Bullheads are a Vertical Take-Off and Landing (VTOL or veetol for short) aircrafts built for travel between cities as its fuel will not allow it to travel between kingdoms unless you have at least seven fuel tanks saved up for the long travel. Bullheads are used for various task in transporting passengers and cargo, recent years has made it possible to create variations of Bullheads to carry more cargo and passengers as the trade center in Atlas and Vale has grown rapidly with technology (In Atlas) and food and crops (In Vale). Recently it was used more often to deliver medical supplies to Mistral due to the plague, but recent problems have made it difficult to travel._

_In military usage, Bullheads are frequently used in deploying soldiers and supplies, with the aircrafts having built-in turrets in some of its modified versions. There are rumors of a special variation of aircrafts called 'Black Bulls', which are often used for 'covert operations', but many high ranking officials in the Council has debunked such claim, citing how ridicules the idea of using such a thing and it is simply made by their enemies in the White Fang and The Collective._

* * *

 

**Author Note:**

Been a while since I last posted, and just in time for the two year anniversary since I first posted this story (Which started differently than this) but here we are, still doing this as a hobby.

Anyway, next chapter will be completely original (As in a Deus Ex chapter instead of a RWBY chapter), with the recent episodes revealing more info on the word and showing how Ozpin really is (Which I am glad they called him out of it) has gave me some stuff to use to world build on (I already have things set up but the info recent episodes gave out has helped me in building)

Many of you have guessed, yes JC Denton is acting as both student of Beacon and an Agent of a Task Force. There is a reason for him joining the school, it's not just JC decided to join up for the hell of it as I have made that clear in the last chapter and in this chapter, the reason would make sense in the context of the world I have created.

So the next chapter will be... An introduction to the Deus Ex side in the world

Titled "Back In The Saddle"... probably not

Any questions you guys have I will always be available

As mentioned above, I am looking for a beta writer, I can honestly say that my writing isn't the greatest of them all but I am glad I am improving in some parts.

EndNote

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
